Star the Demon Princess (AU)
by ravangel
Summary: Está esta la historia de la Princesa Demonio que intento conquistar a todos y gobernar con su mano de hierro pero sus planes fueron detenidos antes de siquiera comenzar, ahora es enviada a un lugar sin magia donde ella pueda cambiar sus acciones para convertirse en lo una vez fue, por el bien de todos.
1. Chapter 1

**Star the Demon Princess CH 1**

* * *

**You People:** Y-You're back? Ravangel!

[Dramatic evil pose]

**Me**: Yes! It is I~!

[Thunder claps and Rain effects]

**Me:** And I've been expecting you~!

[More, Thunder claps and Rain effects]

**You People**: I can tell.

You People looking around.

**You People**: You set up sprinklers and everything.

[Thunder claps and Rain effects **on radio**]

Me, also looking around and hide everything really faster.

**Me:** You can't prove anything! . . . Anyhow, I. . .

**You People**: Where have you been!? I've been monitoring your house, the school, the taco place you love so much, your job.

**Me:** wait, your monitoring my house?

**You People:** What have you been up to, ravangel?!

[Again, Dramatic evil pose]

**Me:** Phase one of my evil plan, Humans. . . Phase one.

[Laughs maniacally]

[Laughs maniacally!]

[Laughs maniacally!]

[More Laughs maniacally!]

[And more laughs maniacally!]

**Me:** Computer! Laugh with me!

**Computer:** I don't want to.

[Even more Laughs maniacally!]

After a few minutes. . .

[Chuckling softly]

Me, making a happy sighs.

**You People:** You've been in your house and work all this time?

**Me:** Yes.

**You People:** Like, the whole time?

**Me:** That's right.

**You People:** Do you have any friends or even social life?

Me grabbing **You People** by the neck.

**Me:** Do not try to understand the ways of my people!

Releasing **You People** from the grab.

**Me:** well this it's my new Fanfic take it has my glorious comeback and a Halloween present for you people, son enjoy!

[More Thunder claps and Rain effects and Dramatic pose]

**You People:** but, what about you're other Fanfics?

**Me:** I'll update very soon all my Fanfic so wait for them~ like Sunday don't know yet and Happy Halloween~!

[Thunder claps and Rain effects and evil Laughs]

* * *

**A True Evil Girl.**

* * *

En un lugar muy lejano existe un reino llamado Mewni el cual rebosa del maravilloso don de la Magia, a pesar de su abundancia no todos son aptos o adecuados para utilizarla.

En tiempos antiguos antes de la fundación de Mewni los antiguos colonos llegaron a estas Tierras en busca de su hogar su llegada no fue bien recibida, Monstruos ya se habían establecido.

Depuse una batalla surgió entre la fricción de ambas partes la Guerra por las Tierras, si bien hubiese sido una pérdida de vidas en el conflicto una valiente Chica se levantó para defender a su Familia y Amigos.

Con la ayuda de la Varita Mágica fue capaz de terminar la Guerra antes de que los daños hubiesen sido irreparables, al término de la batalla se acordó un tratado en cual los Monstruos y Mewmanos dividirían sus territorios de manera equitativa.

Para la Chica valiente su recompensa fue grande se convirtió en la Reina y dirigente de todos los Mewmanos sus Hija continuo con su legado al igual que la Hija de ella y la Hija de ella por muchas generaciones.

En la actualidad una tradición de heredar la varita es otorgada a la princesa el día que en que ella ha alcanzado sus 14 años la edad, la misma que la Primera Reina tenía cuando defendió a todos.

La ceremonia es pintoresca, grandes bandearas de muchos colores, trompetas, explosiones en orden de celebración incluso se podría ver rosar y pétalos de diferentes flores cayendo de las paredes del castillo.

Los invitados son de diferentes Reinos vecinos incluyendo a algunos Monstruos que también comparten el sentimiento de paz, en este día de felicidad y celebración como este tiene que ser de esta manera.

Sin embargo. . .

"Al cumplir tus 14 años como es tradición la Varita Real debe ser confiada a la Princesa de Mewni. . ." Moon.

. . . Nada de eso está presente en este día, en esta sala de trono no hay adornos, pétalos, música o invitados en lo absoluto, únicamente se encuentra cinco seres con apariencias heteromorfas y los mismo Padres de la Princesa Star Butterfly, Moon Butterfly y River Johansen.

Cuatro de los heteromorfos son el alto consejo de Magia y el quinto es un pequeño chico demonio el cual sostiene una mirada nerviosa.

". . . Pero debido a ciertos acontecimientos, La varita Real no será pasada" Moon.

"¡¿Que?!" Star.

La conmoción y casi enojo de Star puede verse a través del fuego que se ve en sus ojos, literalmente hablando.

"¡¿Pero Por qué?! ¡La varita debe ser mía! ¡Eso dicta la tradición!" Star.

"Star, escucha. . . " Moon.

Moon intenta calmar a su hija con palabras serias y directas.

"¡La Exijo! ¡Es mía por derecho!" Star.

"Pan quesito, tranquilízate. . . " River.

Pero Star no está dispuesta a escuchar nada lo único que desea es la Varita y el poder que lleva con él, debido a esto ella grita e intenta intimidar a su Madre con la intención de por lo menos dejarla tocar.

"¡Silencio!" Moon.

La rabia y reproche de Moon es tan fuerte que incluso que la presión de sus palabras llega al alto consejo de Magia e incluso River se retira un paso hacia atrás.

Incluso las misma Star no puede evitar callar, puede que ella sea fuerte a su manera pero Moon es capaz de hacerla callar cunado se enoja.

El silencio perduro tan solo un par de segundos pero todos los presentes sintieron que fue al menos una hora debido a la misma presión, de no ser por el pequeño suspiro de Moon probablemente todos seguirían en el mismo estado.

"¿Por qué?" Star.

Puede que haya sido vencida por un par de palabras pero eso no hace que su voz flaquea en esta situación.

". . ." Moon.

Moon por su parte solo se limita a observarla con ojos llenos de decepción, esos ojos han estado pobre ella ya cierto tiempo y sin importar cuantas veces los vea Star no puede evitar enojarse.

". . . Solo dilo" Star.

Moon regresa a su porte fino usual para luego observar a su Hija con formalidad.

"¿Por qué? no hay necesidad de responder, tan solo tienes mírate para encontrar tu respuesta" Moon.

Puede que se por las palabras de Moon o simplemente por inercia, Star observa sus manos pálidas, no, blancas como la nieve, cierto, ahora toda su piel es blanca no solo eso su cabello de igual manera es plateado, colmillos en su boca y un tercer ojo en su frente.

Puede que sea un adorno demoniaco el cual le permite mirar como si fuera un ojo de verdad, en cuanto a su vestimenta Star tiende a usar un vestido de una pieza donde su falda corto por muy encima de sus rodillas de color rojo con desgastes en al final.

Botas rojas con medias a blanco y negro que solo llegan a sus rodillas todo este conjunto adornado con una tiara roja con cuernos duros color negro.

". . . " Star.

* * *

Ciertamente Star entiende bien la precaución de Moon sobre ella, hace tres años fue cunado todo esto comenzó, cuando tenía sus 12 años de edad, la idea de convertirse en una chica mala pareciera estar de moda.

En aquel momento Pony head se unió a ella para la ocasión ciertamente hicieron cosas malas entre ellas bromas, burlas, insultos, acosos y regaños se convirtieron en sus días comunes.

Luego durante un cierto baile donde todos los reinos participaban, fue ahí cuando Star conoció a su actual novio Tom, un verdadero demonio y sobre todo Príncipe del Inframundo, todo comenzó como una simple amistad.

Para luego convertirse en una relación de noviazgo todo parecía indicar que su relación podría ser larga y duradera.

Esto fue hasta que Pony trajo a Star un folleto donde decía que los demonios eran malos y peligrosos, esta es la manera de decir de Pony que se siente celosa de la relación de ambos y para poder sepáralos para volver a recuperar a su amiga quien pasaba todo el tiempo con Tom, lo cual decrecía su tiempo entre chicas.

Desafortunadamente para Pony su amiga no capto el mensaje como debería haberlo hecho en lugar enojar a Star para provocar una pelea entre ellos la cual terminaría separándolos en su lugar sucedió algo, fue ahí cuando Pony perdió a su amiga.

Al día siguiente Star comenzó a cambiar su manera de hablar de manera tranquila, divertida además muy positiva a una fuerte, dura, brusca y ciertamente su tono es malvado, no solo eso las acciones de ella se volvieron erráticas.

En pocas palabras comenzó a actuar como el aquel folleto decía sobre los Demonios, seres malvados que provocan caos en todas partes, esparcir la maldad, pestes, destrucción, muerte, desesperanza cosas de demonios.

Al principio como todo principiante hay nervios, remordimiento, miedo, su primer "Maldad" por decirlo de una manera fue robar.

Cunado comenzó el estrés estaba en su estado más alto, el sudor no dejaba de correr sobre ella, temblaba a cada paso que daba aun así se las arregló para continuar y cuando tuvo la oportunidad. . .

. . . Lo logro, tomo una bolsa llena de objetos para la ceremonia del baile de la Luna próximo a celebrarse, además escapo sin ser atrapada luego de eso había remordimiento y terror.

En la siguiente maldad también estaban los mismo sentimientos, también en la siguiente, en la siguiente, igual que en la siguiente pero con forme avanzaba sobre una u otra razón algo pasaba a ella.

Todas esas emociones se volvían menos importantes a cada momento hasta llegar al punto de convertirse en un recuerdo para ser remplazado por emoción y determinación provocándole una gran satisfacción durante cada acto malvado.

De esta manera Star comenzó a intentar convertirse en la "Demonio" ser lo más parecido a un demonio y por supuesto ello comenzó a cambiar su apariencia para convertirse lo más parecido a una demonio.

Por su puesto también tuvo que cambiar su prendas, de colores brillantes a unas negras o rojas mayormente, luego su piel debía ser pálida, lo hizo al punto de volverla Blanca, lo cual logro con un truco en el inframundo, mojarse con el agua de las almas al hacerlo la piel de ella cambio a su actual tono.

De la misma manera y como un toque especial su cabello lo volvió plateado igual al de su Madre, esto es así debido a que Star le gusta el color, por ultimo un tercer ojo el cual pidió ayuda a Tom quien lo consiguió de la tesorería demoniaca, es falso, pero útil ya que este mismo le permite ver al igual que un demonio de alta clase.

Es de esta manera que Star se convirtió en la actual Chica demonio que es ahora.

* * *

Verdaderamente Star si ha cambiado de la Chica que era a la que ahora es e increíblemente, no tiene remordimiento alguno por sus acciones y de quien es ahora.

Puede que sea un recuerdo vago pero en este momento no hay tiempo para pensar en el pasado lo importante esta frente a Star y ahora ella tiene que confrontar a su Madre con sus ojos rojos.

"Incluso es una tradición ancestral y aunque el Pueblo los pida. . ." Moon.

Moon toma un pausa prepara su corazón de no romperse en este momento y para ello vuelve su mirada hacia el alto consejo de Magia, los cuales apoyan la apoyan enteramente.

". . . Tu no mereces llevar la Varita Real" Moon.

El enojo de Star es fuerte y fácil de notar, River sabe muy bien que esas palabras son muy fuertes tanto que su esposa Moon pareciera que está a punto de llorar en cualquier momento.

Aun así no lo hace ya que ella se mantiene fuerte como debe ser de una Reina de Mewni, por su parte, si River estuviera en su lugar él no podría mantener la compostura sabiendo lo que está por venir.

"La varita es Mia por derecho al cumplir mis 14 años de existencia, la tradición nunca especifica la apariencia o compartimentito que la Princesa debe tener" Star.

Star intenta confrontar a su Madre con argumentos lógicos y persuasivos, si ella fue capaz de manipulas a los mismo demonios de alto rango con sus palabras entonces también puede hacerlo con ella.

"¿No quieres romper una tradición? ¿Verdad? Después de todo el Reinado de los Butterfly. . ." Star.

"¡Star Butterfly!" Moon.

La fuerte y potente voz de Moon inundo el cuarto del trono el Alto concejo de Magia se estremeció ante esto, River retrocedió e incluso Tom hizo lo mismo pero debido a que es Joven salió de la sala del trono con rapidez.

River lo noto, no es Hombre solo un niño que intenta parecer fuerte, su Hija espera demasiado de él, ni siquiera merece ser su "Novio" que chiste.

Star noto lo mismo y en respuesta ello Star solo puede maldecirlo ¿Cómo es posible que siga saliendo con ese débil Demonio? Debería comportarse como un verdadero demonio al igual que ella.

Pero antes de seguir debatiendo entre sí debería terminar con ese todo Novio o no, la realidad la vuelve a golpear con fuerza.

"¡Tus intentos para persuadirme de mi decisión son inútiles aquí!" Moon.

Bueno no es algo desconocido para Star ese hecho, aun así no desistirá hasta obtener esa Varita ya que sus planes dependen de ello.

"¡La varita es un instrumento ancestral el cual posee el poder del universo y en las manos equivocadas. . .!" Moon.

La mirada de Moon vuelve a centrarse sobre su Hija nuevamente, con la misma forma que hace que molesta mucho a Star.

". . . Manos equivocadas como las tuyas" Moon.

"¡Hey!" Star.

Pero antes de que Star grite o realice cualquier acción Moon continúa con la misma fuerte voz.

"¡Para probar si realmente eres digna de ella! ¡Star Butterfly será expulsada de Mewni!" Moon.

Star se sorprendió por semejante declaración, Tom y Su Padre también lo están esto fue visto gracias al tercer ojo de ella, lo curioso es que su Padre no le informaron nada sobre la decisión.

"¡¿Moon?!" River.

River intento iniciar una conversación con la esperanza de detenerla.

"¡Y enviada a un Lugar donde pueda probar ser digna de portar la Varita Real!" Moon.

Sin embargo eso no es posible en lo absoluto, cuando ella está en este estado persuadirla será inútil.

Por parte de Star, el pensar que será expulsada de su propio hogar le hace hervir la sangre por el enojo, incluso sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con la intensidad del fuego, sin embargo este no es el momento para algo tan innecesario.

"Luego de considerarlo detenidamente y con la ayuda de todo el Alto Consejo de Magia, se encontró un lugar perfecto donde tu seguridad es garantizada. . . " Moon.

Ahora es donde comienza su largo discurso, lo cual es perfecto, con una sonrisa maliciosa ella puede actuar en este momento su guardia esta baja y si Star se mueve lo suficientemente rápido podrá arrebatar la barita de las manos de su Madre, no, de la Reina Moon.

". . . Vivirás entre los locales. . . " Moon.

Solo un poco más.

". . . Sus costumbres al igual que las tradiciones. . . " Moon.

Ya casi.

Con su vista reforzada por la energía demoniaca Star mantienes sus tres ojos sobre la mano de Moon que sostiene la Varita, percatándose de cada movimiento y esperando a que su agarre se los más débil.

". . . Y cuando haya demostrado que verdaderamente has cambio solo entonces podrás. . ." Moon.

¡Ahora!

Sin pensar o esperar algo Star salta rápidamente para quitar la varita de las manos de Moon y gracias a que fue algo improvisado esto ayudo mucho.

"¡Hu!" Star.

"¿S-Star?" Moon.

La reacción de Moon está llena de estupefacción y sobre todo su corazón se rompió enteramente al ver esta acción, no solo intento robar la Varita, también es una clara señal de que ella está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

Incluso si eso significara desasirse de quien se interponga en su camino, no hay duda, si Star tomara la varita cosas verdaderamente malas sucederán.

Aun así ella fracaso, la mitad de su cuerpo está congelada por cristales de Rhombulos, su cuerpo está siendo sostenido con fuerza por las manos de Omnitraxus y su cuello se encuentra rodeado por unas cadenas forjadas por la misma Hekapoo.

Mientras que Lekmet se encuentra frente a Moon con la intención de protegerla al igual que Reynaldo.

Por su parte Moon intenta contener sus lágrimas de brotar el hecho de saber que su propia Hija está dispuesta a semejante acto tan solo por la Varita es devastador, River en su parte el llora mientras mantiene su postura no hay duda que se encuentra dolido antes las acciones de Star.

"Los preparativos ya están hechos. . . " Moon.

Con lágrimas entre los ojos Moon se mueve entre Lexmet y Reynaldo mirando a su supuesta Hija.

". . . El lugar se llama Tierra, un lugar sin Magia" Moon.

"¿T-Tierra?" Star.

Puede que sea debido a las cadenas o por la presión recibida por los cristales t manos el hacerla tartamudear, pero lo que la hizo preocupar ahí fue el "Sin Magia" eso si es un verdadero inconveniente.

"Te presentaras en la Academia Echo Creek, prestante en la oficina del Director Skeeves y él te guiara por tu nuevo Hogar" Moon.

Con esa ultimas palabras Moon se retira del salón del Trono con pasos pesados, River vuelve su mirada a su Hija por un instante antes de seguir a su esposa.

Tom por otra parte retrocede lo más que puede para evitar llamar la atención, Star noto cada sucedo en el lugar, ella estaba muy molesta con todos e incluso con su Novio.

Pensar que incluso él no desea defenderla o por lo menos ayudarla a escapar de su madre o el Alto consejo de Magia.

Shuw

Hekapoo corta un portal detrás de ella y sin esperar nada el resto del Alto consejo de Magia arrastra a Star hacia ese portal.

"Puede que me exilien, pero sepan esto, yo volveré ¡Volveré y tomare la Varita! ¡Todos se arrepentirán de esto!" Star.

Entonces ella es arrojada de un golpe hacia el portal al igual que un trapo sucio y al desaparecer del lugar todo el lugar quedo en completo silencio.

"Contemplen, he traído las pertenencias de la Princesa desterrada del Hogar de su infancia. . ." Reynaldo.

"¡Ya basta!"

Los tres miembros presentes del consejo de Magia detienen el discurso absurdamente innecesario y molesto, así que de esa menra Omnitraxus toma las maletas y pertenecías de Star para arrojarlas al portal.

Luego de eso el portal se cierra dejando a todos los presentes algo aliviados y al mismo tiempo deforestados de que hacer después de todo eso.

"Bueno, conozco la salida así que me iré" Tom.

Luego de eso Tom invoca un muro de fuego el cual lo hace desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno y otra vez más el silencio inunda el lugar.

"Mis Hermanos. . . " Reynaldo.

"¡Cállate!"

* * *

El día es soleado y tranquilo algo muy común en la ciudad de Echo Creek, pájaros volando, sonido de carros y algunos niños jugando.

Pero en la Academia de Echo Creek este tipo de día no es presente ay que ahí mismo un portal se abre en medio del aire o por decirlo más exacto se habré en el cielo de la academia y del ese portal un bulto rojos es arrogado con fuerza.

"¡Haaaaa!" Star.

Su salida fue tan abrupta que al salir del portal su primera impresión fue tan sorprendente que no pudo evitar gritar por el hecho de ver como se encuentra cayendo en el aire.

Pum!

Por supuesto su destino era inevitable ya que cae el suelo con la fuerza necesaria para crear un cráter.

"Hummm" Star.

A pesar de tener un cuerpo mezclado con fuerza Mewumana y demoniaca no significa que no sienta el dolo.

Punk!

Enseguida de ella muchas maletas con mayor peso caen sobre ella dejándola cubierta con mucha presión sobre ella y además provocándole más dolor innecesario.

"Hummm" Star.

Lentamente se abre paso entre todas la Maletas y para sorpresa de ella un Humano de estatura baja vestido de traje con anteojos, calvo además, se acerca a ella con precaución.

"Princesa Star Butterfly ¿Supongo?" Skeeves.

"Hooo" Star.

Luego de afirmar al desconocido Humano, Star simplemente se desploma.

"Si bien, Todavía creo que no funcionara" Skeeves.

* * *

El cuarto se centraba casi en completa oscuridad de no ser por las veladoras rojas colocadas meticulosamente en posición haciéndolo formar varios círculos mientras que en medio un pentagrama dibujado.

En el centro está un pequeño altar mezclado con lo que parece ser ofrendas de carne y sangre, sin importar lo tanto que uno intente buscar una explicación lógica, la reacción más correcta será sin dudar "Un culto"

Cualquiera sentirá el terror al estar presentes sobre esta escena sin embargo las cosas no solo termina ahí también ahí mismo dos figuras cubiertas por túnicas negras azabache están presentes.

"Con esta ofrenda que entregamos deseamos que aparezcas"

La voz recita con extrema precisión el conjuro.

"Para cumplir nuestros deseos y probar tu existencia al mundo"

La otra voz continua el conjuro con la misma precisión, todo esto para un solo propósito el convocar a un verdadero demonio.

"Tierra Negra y plumas de águila"

Enseguida esta figura coloca los mencionados ingredientes en una bandeja la cual se coloca en el centro del círculo.

"Cristal Puro de cuarzo como último componente"

Y de igual manera que su compañero este también coloca esos cristales en la misma bandeja., posteriormente con un encendedor le prenden fuego a estos objetos.

Claro sin olvidar ponerle gasolina la cual provoca una pequeña explosión la cual hace que el lugar se cubra de humo.

"Cof! D-Demasiada gasolina, Cof!"

"Cof! M-Mi culpa"

Una vez que se ha despejado lo suficiente para retornar la visión y respirar una de estas figuras toma un libro grueso sus cubiertas son arrugadas mientras que sus páginas son delgadas y viejas.

Lo siguiente acción podría verse muy horripilante para aquellos que son ajenos a este pequeño grupo, ambos sacan un pequeño cuchillo con el cual cortan un poco una de sus manos.

"¡Ofrecemos una parte de nosotros para el pacto!"

Ambos aprietan su puño sangriento dejando caer las pequeñas líneas de sangre sobre el pequeño fuego lo cual provoca que su color cambia a un extraordinario rojo para regresar a su propio color.

"Bien, comencemos"

Colocando el libro sobre un pedestal a un lado del fuego para darse cuenta de que el pedestal está alejado de su posición por lo cual comenzó a moverlo hacia su lugar con demasiada dificultad.

"Espera ahí voy"

"N-No, No, Nohu, ya lo tengo, p-puedo con ello"

A pesar de actuar como si fuese capaz de mover el pedestal por su cuenta, la realidad es otra, sin duda le cuesta mucho el poder moverlo y por lo tanto la otra figura se movió a pesar de la negación de su compañero así que la otra figura decide ayudar sin importar lo mucho que finja que puede logarlo.

"Gracias"

A pesar de las quejas agradeció la ayuda, luego de resolver este inconveniente ambos continuaron con el ritual, moviendo un par de páginas hasta llega a la cual que necesitaba.

"Comencemos. . . Llamo a las oscuridad que existe en lo más profundo para liberar aquello que fue llevando al interior"

La temperatura del cuarto comenzaba a disminuir lentamente, a pesar de ser un lugar cerrado había viento ahí soplando en diferentes direcciones, la presión comenzaba a incrementarse levemente a cada momento.

Sin mencionar un extraño humo de color negro comienza a emerger de ese fuego que ahora es de color azul.

"Con estas ofrendas dadas completamos los requerimientos"

"Aún no hemos terminado, ahora sigue lo mejor. . ."

Rápidamente cambia la página a un que tiene el dibujo de un ser con forma de esqueleto y cuernos saliendo de su cráneo, debajo de ese dibujo se encuentran un par de letras desconocidas para muchos pero reales para unos pocos.

Misteriosamente nubes oscuras comienzan a cubrir el techo del cuarto y pequeños sonidos de relámpagos.

Dando un respiro profundo y estudiando meticulosamente las letras escritas esta persona no duda para recitar lo siguiente.

"¡Magnus Dominus noster dona nobis velle et oriri ac tenebras!"

Entonces relámpagos comienza a emerger, el humo comienza a tener forma además el viento continuo surgiendo con fuerza y entonces. . .

Puf.

Todos desapareció sin ningún rastro las dos figuras miraron a los alrededores esperando ver alguna señal pero desafortunadamente nada parecía haber sucedido a pesar de esperar en silencio e incluso esperaron 10 minutos sin éxito.

"Bueno al parecer fallamos"

Una de las entidades se acerca al encendido presionándolo e iluminando el lugar enseguida él retira su capucha revelando el rostro de un chico de piel morena, cabello castaño, ojos cafés color chocolate y un pequeño lunar en su mejilla.

"¿Habrá sido la gasolina?"

Posteriormente otra figura remueve su capucha revelando a un Chica la cual tiene cabello oscuro el cual solo llega un poco por encima de sus hombros, piel morena, ojos cafés oscuros y su característica de siempre llevar puesto un pequeño prendedor con forma de cráneo.

Estos dos chicos de 14 años son Marco Ubaldo Díaz y Janna Ordonia ambos conforma un grupos extracurricular no oficialmente registrado en la Escuela de Echo Creek.

* * *

Puede que te preguntes el motivo por el cual estos dos se involucraron en este tipo de actividades esotéricas, bien todo esto sucedió cuando ambos tenían tan solo 9 años de edad.

En un incierto momento y lugar inesperado luego de terminar clases el día, su usual recorrido para Janna y Marco es el regresar a casa juntos como lo hacen todo el tiempo.

Pero esa ocasión fue diferente debido a que Janna tuvo que quedarse a una hora de estudios complementarios en la biblioteca, Marco la espero mientras resolvía su propia tarea y la de Janna.

Fue ahí por coincidencia donde Janna lo encontró en un rincón alejado de la vista de todos eso fue un libro dedicado al ocultismo, estaba viejo arrugado, al principio no le interesaban el leer libros.

Pero curiosamente este llamo su mucho su atención y sin pensarlo lo leyó de principio a final, el resto es algo que todos saben con certeza.

Janna se obsesionó tanto que investigo, busco, persiguió, destruyo, quemo e incluso exploto muchas cosas en nombre de su investigación.

Marco por su parte se involucró con la intención de cuidarla nada más, pero poco a poca él también se involucró y participo con Janna en ese momento ambos se convirtieron en campaneros inseparables.

Esto era inevitable debido a su historia debido a que ambos Chicos se conocen desde que tiene memoria, los Padres de Marco y Janna se conocen desde que tenían 10 años de edad en su niñez, adolescencia, juventud y hasta hoy siguen siendo loe mejores amigos.

Gracias a estos lazos que se mantuvieron juntos en las buenas como en las malas situaciones, durante sus días en la universidad los cuatro compartieron una casa de renta.

La suma a pagar era alta, claro, con esfuerzo de los cuatro amigos se mantuvieron en ese hogar hasta terminar sus estudios pero cuando llego el momento de sepárese.

Ninguno de los cuatro quiso hacerlo y para suerte de ellos él dueño de aquella casa se había encariñado tanto con ellos que decidió vender la casa.

Ninguno de ellos dudo por un instante, con apoyos de préstamo y de sus propios ahorraos la casa fue comprada, gracia a lo espaciosa que es la casa la división fue fácil al lado izquierdo de la casa los Díaz están mientras que en la derecha los Ordonia están.

Con el pasar de los años Janna y Marco nacieron, crecieron, jugaron, destruyeron, quemaron en incluso comieron la comida del perro, fueron niños problemáticos desde el principio.

Pero algo quedo claro para sus Padres y eso es que estos dos son mucho más hermanos que un par de verdaderos hermanos, por supuesto que ambas Familias se encontraban felices por esto.

* * *

La única razón por la cual este Extracurricular club no ha sido destruido es debida a las actividades de ocultismo que suelen realizar, tétricas, oscuras y sobre todo diabólicas.

Debido a esto ninguno de los Maestros ha tenido el valor de demoler este grupo especialmente al escuchar a ciertas "Palabras" por parte de Janna.

"¿Sabes? Podemos maldecirte y además seguimos los once mandamientos del Diablo"

Aun así uno de los maestros decidió poner fin a esta falsedad intentado cerrar sus actividades, al día siguiente fue el inicio de su arrepentimiento y dolor, golpes, destrucción de su hogar, exceso de trabajo además contando el hecho de que su esposa lo dejo sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Increíblemente todo esto sucedió en solo un día luego de tomar acciones sobre Janna y Marco, hasta la fecha ese es su gran arrepentimiento, al siguiente día el grupo de los dos chicos reanudo sus actividades en un cuarto apartado de las aulas.

Como resultado todos los maestros e incluso el mismo Director no se atreven si quiera a poner un dedo sobe las acciones sobre que Janna o Marco hagan y hasta la fecha siguen con sus actividades al día de hoy.

"Y listo" Marco.

Luego de limpiar y parchar el pequeño corte en la mano de Janna, lo siguiente para Marco es comenzar la limpieza del lugar, tomando y apagando velas esparcidas por todo el lugar, hasta limpiando los símbolos dibujados en el suelo o paredes e incluso recogiendo objetos regados.

Por su parte Janna continúa revisando el Libro nuevo que obtuvo en la tienda de ocultismo, este libro es antiguo, escrito con lo que parece ser sangre, hojas hechas de piel humana al igual que la cubierta.

Cuando el vendedor dijo que el Libro tiene el nombre de "Necronomicon" de inmediato Janna lo compro con sus ahorros y los de Marco combinados, aunque su compañero no lo sabe todavía.

Luego de revisar varias páginas Janna cierra el Necronomicon suspirando de decepción al no obtener el resultado que esperaba.

"Que tristeza, 650 dollar's" Janna.

"Wow ¿De dónde obtuviste ese dinero?" Marco.

"Tengo mis métodos" Janna.

Después de todo Janna conoce donde Marco guarda sus ahorros y también sus secretos más oscuros.

". . ." Marco.

Marco suspira mentalmente ante esa respuesta, debido a que la conoce desde siempre él también sabe lo que ella es capaz para poder obtener sus objetivos incluso si para ellos tuviese deshacerse de cualquier estorbo.

Ella es aterradora cuando se lo propone es debido a esto que nadie se atreve a acercarse a ella y por lo tanto Marco es la única persona que se mantiene a su lado o por le menos hable con ella.

¿Hum? Pensándolo mejor Marco no es el único que se considera amigo de Janna que también hay alguien más que tolera estar cerca de Janna, pero esos es una historia para otra ocasión.

"No lo entiendo, seguimos las instrucciones al pie de letra se supone que debería funcionar" Janna.

"Quizás este ritual se debe realizar en algún en específico" Marco.

"Puede ser" Janna.

Este tipo de rituales no requieren ser llevados un lugar en específico, lo correcto es un simple acondicionar el lugar en el cual se hace, en otras palabras mientras se puedan complicar las condiciones este tipo de Magia funcionara.

Sin embargo algunos rituales requieren llevarse en cierta fecha, hora o incluso un lugar donde se cumplan ciertas condiciones, pero en el Necronomicon nada de eso es especificado.

"O tal vez eso se debe a que no existen cosa como demonios o Magia"

Estas pablas hacen que Marco y Janna vuelva su mirada sobre la esquina del cuarto donde se encuentran ahí mismo hay un hombre con bigote con barba larga de color rojizo al igual que su cabello, su complexión es robusta.

Sentado sobre una silla colocada en posición lateral se nota que la silla en la que se encuentra es muy cómoda y por su apariencia no hay duda de que es nueva, mientras que sus pies se encuentran sobre un escritorio de manera, de muy buena calidad cosas que se puede apreciar, también nuevo, por supuesto.

Otra cosa de interesante es el pequeño estante con algunos Libros nuevos acumulados unos sobre otros y además este hombre se encuentra leyendo una revista de deportes la cual también es nueva de hecho estas revistas llegan a él cada semana.

Esta persona es el conserje de la esta escuela, la pregunta sería ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como él con un salario tan bajo pueda obtener estas cosas? Bueno la respuesta es simple.

Sino deseas un grupo al cual no quieres pero no eres capaz de desasearte de del mismo, envíalos al cuarto del conserje y convéncelo de aceptarlos de cualquier manera.

Por tal razón es la cual este conserje ha obtenido todas las cosas que desea hasta este momento.

"No se enfaden, piénsenlo, cada semana realizan este tipo de rituales con el mismo resultado ¿Acaso eso no es prueba suficiente para los dos?"

Janna observa con molestia y enojo a esta persona no cabe duda que se tocó un punto nervioso en ella, para surte de esta persona Marco se encuentra ahí y rápidamente logra calmarla con un pequeño abrazo por detrás.

Y una vez que Marco pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Janna se realojo ahora pude hablar con tranquilidad con esta persona.

"Roy ¿Podrías dejar de molestar a Janna?" Marco.

Con una sonrisa mezquina mezclado con burla Roy regresa su mirada sobre la revista.

"Lo que usted diga Señor" Roy.

Hasta la fecha Marco no entiende ¿Por qué? Roy suele llamarlo de esa manera, pero antes poder decir o hacer algo Janna toma las manos de Marco con un ligero movimiento mueve las manos de Marco para luego sepárese de él.

Enseguida Janna se retira su túnica y la coloca en uno de los dos casilleros colocados en una esquina del cuarto el cual tiene escrito su nombre, por supuesto, el otro casillero tiene el nombre de Marco escrito.

Al retirarla se puede ver a Janna vistiendo una falda corta de color azul marino la cual revela sus piernas en gran parte sin verse muy provocativa, por encima su blusa es negra la cual revela parte de su espalda y hombros.

Atuendo al que cualquier Chico miraría sin dudarlo una segunda vez, Marco por otra parte no tiene la reacción que otro Chico normal.

"Me adelanto a Clase de Miss. Tyler" Janna.

Luego de cerrar su casillero y tomar sus Libros de la clase sale del cuarto sin decir ninguna palabra, dejando a Roy y Marco solos en el cuarto.

". . . Todavía quedan 15 minutos de receso" Marco.

"Chico, realmente te hace falta saber más de Chicas" Roy.

Luego de las molestar palabras de Roy Marco decide terminar de limpiar el cuarto para seguir a Janna y por supuesto asistir a la Clase de la señorita Tyler, por extraño que parezca ambos siempre tiene la mayor parte de sus clases juntos.

"Roy ¿Qué intentas. . .?" Marco.

"Solo síguela Muchacho, las chicas a esa edad son muy complicadas, créeme" Roy.

Roy ni siquiera deja continuar a Marco con sus preguntas, bueno luego de estar juntos por este tiempo lo mejor es callar a Marco y obligarlo hacer que haga lo correcto.

"Solo ve y ofrécele apoyo" Roy.

"¿Apoyo?" Marco.

Roy golpea su rostro en frustración hacia Macro quien no parece entender las indirectas y consejos que Roy le ofrece constantemente.

"Solo ve tras ella Chico y mantente a su lado hasta llegar al salón, no olvides sonreírle ¿De acuerdo?" Roy.

"¿Qué hay de la limpieza? No podemos solo dejar. . . " Marco.

"¡Ve tras ella! ¡Ahora! Yo limpiare lo demás" Roy.

Roy perdió la paciencia con Marco puede que sea listo en la escuela pero no sabe mucho de chicas.

Rápidamente Marco es retirar su túnica para colocarla en su casillero revelando su playera color gris oscura, pantalón color café oscuro además del casillero toma un suéter de color rojo el cual siempre usa todos los días a pesar de cambiar sus ropas como cualquier Chico.

"¡Nos vemos Roy!" Marco.

Aun así Marco sigue los consejos de Roy y al salir del cuarto decide perseguir a Janna.

Un suspiro lleno de fastidio emerge de Roy, digan lo que digan esos dos chicos son muy buenos que no pudo evitar encariñarse con ellos, realmente Roy desea lo mejor para ellos.

Y al volver a la realidad su vista sobre el pequeño círculo de pintura dibujado. . . ¿Roja?

"Realmente espero que sea pintura" Roy.

* * *

Puede que nadie lo sepa por ahora pero las vidas de estos tres Chicos pronto de un cambio muy radical tanto para los ya conocidos como para los nuevos, para cuando se den cuenta es probable perderse.

Tal vez llorar o gritar, pero lo que bien sin duda es muy alocado y peligroso, como a la vez divertido ya que estos tres están destinados a entrecruzar sus caminos de una a otra manera.

* * *

To be continue. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Star the Evil Princess CH 2**

* * *

Another chapter of Evil Star, no big words or anything just enjoy has always.

* * *

**The Meeting.**

* * *

¿Saben? Janna nunca fue del tipo de Chica que suele preocuparse por las tonterías que cualquier otras Chicas, desde que tiene memoria su preocupación principal no era verse linda sino la comodidad.

Así normalmente ella usaba ropas cómodas y sencillas la cuales le permitirán moverse sin problemas.

Como un pequeño pantalón corto holgado, botas, playera y un gorro el cual su Papá solía usar, su cabello lo mantiene corto para evitar el molesto proceso de limpiar, secar y cepillar para evitar los peinados, trenzas o cualquier adorno.

Curiosamente hay una razón por la cual Janna y Marco suelen pasar mucho tiempo juntos ya los dos se conocen desde que tiene memoria, los momentos en lo que comían juntos, jugaban, vestían, viajaban, dormían, era su vida diaria he incluso antes del comenzó a la escuela.

Janna odiaba la escuela era aburrida y llena de cosas que no le interesaban aun así continuó asistiendo debido al apoyo incondicional de Marco, con el paso del tiempo la rutina se convirtió en comodidad.

Sin embargo a cierto punto Janna comenzó a verlo con Marco diferentes ojos probablemente fue debido a que siempre era defendida contra los quienes la molestaban.

Janna lo recuerda como si fuese ayer, en todas esas ocasiones ella tenía 10 años y solo por ser diferente a las demás Chicas era molestada por sus compañeras debido a su modo de vestir o comportarse, podías decir que Janna parecía más a un chico.

Debido a esto las otras Chicas solían burlarse de ella o incluso esparcían malos rumores sobre ella y algunos Chicos la molestaban bruscamente, empujones robaban su mochila, la mojaban entre muchas otras malas acciones.

"¡Hey!" Marco.

Pero cada vez que alguien se metía con ella Marco la defendía sin importar quien fuese, con las Chicas defendía a Janna sin miedo a insultas o incluso llegaba al punto de arrojarles vasos de agua igual como lo hacían con ella y las mojaba con cualquier cosa que tuviese a la mano.

Con los demás Chicos no era la excepción ay que siempre se ponía en medio de ellos y Janna, pero a excepción de las Chicas ellos podía utilizar fuerza bruta aun así él no le importaba y continuaba defendiéndola.

Pero hubo una ocasión donde fue golpeado por cuatro Chicos mayores que ellos por obvió que parezca la posibilidades de ganar en contra de ellos eran muy bajas y como resultado recibió una paliza muy fuerte.

Por suerte Roy vio la situación y de inmediato corrió para ayudar a Marco ya que de haber continuado Marco probablemente había sido lastimado de seriedad.

Posteriormente Marco fue llevado a la enfermería para ser tratado y luego de recibir parches en su cara y sin contar los moretones e hinchazones en sus ojos realmente quedo muy mal, luego de ver el estado que en el que se encontraba Janna no pudo evitar llorar y culparse de ello.

Afortunadamente todo se resolvió de manera satisfactoria para Janna y Marco, los chicos fueron reportados y expulsados, los Padres protestaron en contra del Director pero debido a la presencia de Roy y un Maestro que por coincidencia había suficiente evidencia para contrarrestar sus, además los Padres de Marco y Janna literalmente hicieron pedazos a los Padres de esos chicos durante la reunión que tuvieron.

Es en serio, prácticamente la pelea fue a las afueras de la Escuela cuatro contra ocho y asombrosamente Los Ordonia/Díaz ganaron, como resultado muchos Padres demandaron a Skeeves de expulsar a los Hijos de esas dos salvajes Familias.

Y pueden seguir intentándolo tanto como deseen pero eso no pasara, puede que no sea de conocimiento popular pero algo desconocido para todos es el hecho de que Skeeves es amigo de los Díaz y los Ordonia, ya que en sus años de secundaria estos cuatro cuidaban o ayudaban cuando lo necesitara.

No solo fue por deuda, los cinco fueron y siguen siendo los mejores amigos hasta la fecha, puede que Skeeves sea un cobarde o codicioso pero cuando se trata de sus amigos él es fiel incluso si eso significa perder su trabajo.

Este es su único y verdadero orgullo.

Posteriormente Marco comenzó a tomar clases de Karate con la intención de defenderse en caso de algo así volviera a suceder, Janna por su parte se negó a participar, pero aun así ella asistía sin falta a todos los entrenamientos con Marco como una espectadora.

Pero secretamente tenía la intención de asegurarse de que Marco no saliese lastimado, ya que aquella experiencia le dejo un pequeño trauma, luego de verlo en aquella condición, Janna no podía estar tranquila sino hasta asegurarse personalmente de su seguridad.

Ya que si lo esperaba en casa la desesperación y preocupación la comía por dentro puede que fue ahí cuando todo comenzó a tornarse extraño para Janna al principio lo observaba con preocupación siempre lista para ayudarlo de ser necesario.

Luego su preocupación se tornó en simple observación constante sobre cualquier movimiento que hacia durante las practicas, durante la escuela sus ojos lo seguían a donde quiera que Marco fuese.

A cierto punto Janna comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa mientras se encontraba cerca de Marco, sus manos ligeramente sudaban, incluso las pequeñas palmadas o pequeños abrazos que recibía de él, hacía que su corazón temblara.

Con el tiempo podía sentir como algo en su estómago revoloteaba para entonces cada cosa que hacia Marco se volvía brillante ante sus ojos, desde la obsesión que tiene sobre acomodar sus lápices, su característico suéter rojo que usado todos los días sobre cada atuendo.

Su extraña obsesión con el aseo personal que poseía, incluso hasta la forma en la que Marco limpiaba su nariz, todo de él era endemoniadamente adorable.

Así es, la despreocupada, tenebrosa, oscura, Janna se había enamorado.

* * *

"Idiota, ni siquiera miras mi ropa o dieces algo bonito sobre mi" Janna.

El cambio drástico en la vestimenta se debió al mismo sentimiento, es cierto que sus actuales ropas y nuevo estilo harían a cualquier chico mover su mirada sobre ella y sin dudarlo.

Mientras ella se dirige con pasaos lentes al salón, cada Chico la observa detenidamente como lo esperaba de la revista que suele leer en secreto de todos haciéndola popular al punto de recibir invitaciones para salir con diferentes Chicos y dos ellos son populares.

Sin pensarlo Janna los rechazaba sin remordimiento ya que aquellos Chicos eran aquellos que solían molestarla cuando eran Niños, son tan superficiales que ninguno de ellos sienten remordimiento de lo que le hicieron a Marco, puede vengarse si lo desea pero qué caso tiene a este punto.

Algo es irónico es que aquella Janna no solía preocuparse por su ropa en lo absoluto o peinado, incluso luego de darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Marco, ella se mantenía con la misma vestimenta, este cambio sucedió a dos meses antes de su cumpleaños número 14.

* * *

Fue como cualquier otro día, los mismos Chicos perdiendo el tiempo cerca del casillero hablando de chicas y observándolas con deseo como animales en celo, al igual que las chicas mirando a chicos lindos casi con las mismas miradas pero ellas juzgaban o criticaban a todos.

Todo era lo mismo y ordinario hasta ese momento ella estaba deslizándose por los pasillos sobre su patineta, Linda, despreocupada, atractiva, todos los chicos y chicas la observaban mientras pasaba por los pasillos.

Estamos hablando de una de las 10 Chicas más populares de la escuela Jackie Lynn Thomas, Janna normalmente seria indiferente de ese tipo de Chicas, también sucede lo mismo con Marco, para los dos ella solo es una superficial sin ningún interés propio.

"Jackie Lynn Thomas" Marco.

O eso creía. . .

Fue un simple susurro pero lo suficiente fuerte para llegar a los oídos de Janna quien de inmediato observo a Marco con ojos brillosos y boquiabierto observando con total atención a la chica Skater pasando en frente de los dos.

Lo que la hizo estallar como una bomba de celos fue el hecho de que Jackie movió sus ojos ligeramente hacia Marco, pude que haya sido solo una coincidencia pero aun así.

Ese fue un golpe el cual no esperaba, luego de recibir ese shock, su mente entro en caos y lo primero que Janna tuvo que rápidamente decidió actuar aleatoriamente que fue alejar a Marco de Jackie a como diera lugar.

"¡Jackie es mi amiga!" Janna.

Esto fue impulsivo y definitivamente estúpido, pero aun así. . .

"¡Así que no te atrevas a intentar algo con ella!" Janna.

Una mentira muy descarada por parte de Janna la cual fue impulsada por los Celos que nunca había sentido antes, esta es la primera vez que algo así le sucede y también la fue la primera vez que Marco fue asustado y amenazado en su vida.

Gracias a esta mentira Marco no volvió a mirar de la misma manera Jackie en presencia de Janna, pero aun así él podía seguir haciéndolo a espaldas de ella por lo tanto tenía que actuar.

Entonces ¿Qué hacer? Si has mentido ya que tarde o temprano serás descubierta y para evitar que eso sucediera hay solo una solución, la cual es volver la mentira en una realidad.

Cierto día durante la hora de receso lo primero que Janna hizo fue secuestrar, tomar a Jackie en contra de su voluntad y para luego tener una conversación muy importante.

Con la idea de convencerla u obligarla a alejarse lo más lejos posible de Marco, amenazas, hipnosis, engaños, sobornos hasta tortura llego a su mente, en su momento pensaba en hacer todas esas opciones.

Entonces algo sorprendente sucedió, algo que ni siquiera pensó que sucedería por extraño que parezca ambas se llevaron tan bien en una pequeño conversación y como si no fuese nada ambas se convirtieron en buenas amigas fue así que su mentira se convirtió en verdad al final.

Quien hubiese imaginado que las dos tienen mucho en común y gracias a esto Janna se retiró una preocupación de su corazón, posteriormente Janna pidió ayuda de Jackie para convertir su actual apariencia, algo mucho más femenino y atractivo o por lo menos ser lo suficiente linda para hacer voltear a Marco.

En el día de su fiesta de cumpleaños Janna se presentó con un atuendo hermoso un vestido corto, sus Padres y los Padres de Marco también la observaron asombrados y a las vez felices de lo linda que se veía.

No es que no le importaba lo que todos decían sobre su radiante apariencia pero la opinión más importante para ella en era la de Marco, quien se había quedado boquiabierto por la apariencia de Janna.

No fue una gran reacción pero fue satisfactoria ya que Marco no aprecia quitarle la mirada durante toda la fiesta, de ahí en adelante Janna comenzó a investigar sobre moda y ropas para atraer chicos.

Por supuesto también pidiendo ayuda de Jackie en algunos momentos u otras ocasiones experimenta con ella para sus ropas y peinados, los cuales llamen la atención de Marco.

* * *

Lo que más la molesta hasta esta fecha es el hecho de no recibir atención de él, Janna sabe de antemano que Marco suele ser un cabeza dura en algunos momentos o un idiota pero al menos debería decirle algo o por lo menos mirarla más.

Es este tipo de situaciones son las cuales Janna no puede evitar estar enojada con Marco, a veces ella misma se maldice por ser una chica normal, pero aun así ahora castigara e ignorará a Marco por el resto del día debe aprender a notar lo que ella hace por él después de todo.

Al menos así, él tártara de acercarse a ella para pedirle disculpas por algo que haya molestado a Janna durante el resto del día y al menos estará observándola mientras dure su enojo.

"¡Janna!" Marco.

Aquí viene, ahora lo siguiente es ignorarlo y mantener una indiferencia hacia él, según la revista de "Teen Fashion" recomienda no hacer las cosas simples o fáciles para el chico que te gusta, así siempre tendrás su total atención.

"_Mantente firme_" Janna.

Se repetía así misma mientras escuchaba los pasos de Marco acercándose a ella.

"Hey Janna" Marco.

Colocando una mano sobre el hombro descubierto de Janna, Marco se mueve ligeramente al frente de ella mostrando una sonrisa tan tranquila y feliz que suele mostrarle solo a ella, sin importar si el ambiente sea una malo o bueno.

"_Eso es hacer trampa_" Janna.

Janna solo suspira de cansancio ya que cuando él usa esa sonrisa es suficiente para eliminar todo el mal humor de hace un momento, es tan injusto que ahora no tiene razón para seguir molesta.

"¿Sabes? Eres muy cruel conmigo" Janna.

Esta declaración sorprende a Marco que se nota de inmediato en su rostro, es tan fácil de leer sus emociones es un adorable tonto.

"¿L-Lo soy?" Marco.

"Sip" Janna.

Ignorando el nerviosismo de su amigo, Janna abraza el brazo izquierdo de Marco con rapidez y con el mismo impulso ambos se mueven tomados de los brazos a través del pasillo atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes.

Incluyendo a los chicos que hace un momento observaban Janna y de varias chicas las cuales comienzan a murmuran entre ellas, probablemente inventen algún rumor de ella o de Marco.

Tal vez de ambos, pero eso no importa, digan lo que digan ambos seguirán actuando de la misma manera sin ser afectados por esas tonterías, pero entre los Chicos y Chicas en los pasillos Janna observo a su amiga Jackie quien le sonríe de alegría, bueno esa sabe lo que verdaderamente Janna siente después de todo.

Ring!

Así termina el segundo recesó y también significa que solo quedan tres clases antes de salir de la Escuela.

"¡Vamos Marco llegaremos tarde!" Janna.

"¡Janna vas muy rápido!" Marco.

Por supuesto Janna no puede evitar sonreír de felicidad mientras se sostiene del brazo de Marco.

* * *

"Y eso es todo lo que necesita saber sobre Nuestra perfecta Institución, ahora con respecto a las Clases. . . " Skeeves.

Luego de una recuperación física tras su caída de 30 metros y 25 minutos adicionales de una aburrida conversación con el "Director" Star solo puede lanzar un suspiro de fastidio.

¿Quién hubiese imaginado que existía un humano con la capacidad de torturar de aburrimiento a un demonio? Ciertamente esto la deja impresionada, aun así, el aburrimiento sigue ahí.

Sentada con brazos cruzados al igual que sus piernas su mirada es desinteresada pero aun así mantiene la vista sobre el Director ya que si lo interrumpe él volverá a repetir la misma parte de su aburrido discurso.

En otras circunstancias ella habría realizado alguna artimaña para poder escapar de este tipo de situación, siempre y cuando sea una situación con la cual está familiarizada, sin embargo su actual situación no es nada de lo anterior.

Ser exiliada de Mewni por sus propios Padres y alejada de su Novio para ser arrojada a este lugar llamado Tierra, un territorio completamente desconocido para ella, actuar descuidadamente será una mala elección.

"Bien ¿Alguna pregunta Señorita Star Butterfly?" Skeeves.

Por ahora pretenderá ser obediente para seguir el juego por esta ocasión y una vez que conozca todo lo necesario ella podrá actuar, pero primero debe reunir información.

"Ninguna Director Skeeves" Star.

Con una voz tranquila y agradable será su primer paso.

"Bien" Skeeves.

Luego de recibir la respuesta falsa de Star, el director Skeeves se levanta de su escritorio para entregarle una carpeta con varias hojas, al abrir la carpeta queda muy sorprendida no por la carpeta misma sino debido al contenido de esta.

El cual son Hojas de un color blanco puro con letras verdaderamente negras las cuales son muy claras y muy derechas, aunque aún no entienda lo que está escrito en ellas, para Star normalmente las Hojas tanto en Mewni como en el inframundo no son así de limpias o blancas.

O mucho menos tan delgadas y no con una forma tan perfecta como estas, lo mejor que puede encontrar en ambos lugares son hojas casi amarillas duras, muy bien, esto no lo esperaba, el lugar llamado Tierra es algo inesperado, realmente tiene que investigar detalladamente.

"Esos sus horarios para cada clase, el número de su casillero al igual que su lugar de estadía" Skeeves.

Inconscientemente Star levanta su mirada para observar a Skeeves con atención.

"Descuide Señorita Star Butterfly, sus Padres se aseguraron de dejarla en los dormitorios compartidos cercanos a la Academia y Universidad, considero que los encontrará agradable" Skeeves.

Al parecer Skeeves se dio una idea equivocada con la sorpresa de Star y parece genuinamente preocupado por ella, perfecto, así será más fácil de controlar.

Sin prestar atención a la pequeña siniestra sonrisa de Star, Skeeves se mueve por detrás de su escritorio para presionar un botón.

"Claudia, has pasar a Roy" Skeeves.

"_Enseguida_"

No paso ni un segundo para que la puerta de la oficina se abriera y un hombre robusto de barba larga desaseada con cabello rojizo entrara, vistiendo un overol gris con algunas manchas y suciedad pegado.

"Ehu" Star.

El desagrado en Star no se disimuló ni un poco, incluso Roy esperaba reacción así, la manchas en su overol fueron hechas no hace menos de 20 minutos durante la limpieza de una obstrucción en la piscina del gimnasio.

No tiene idea del ¿Por qué? Skeeves lo pone a cargo de llevar a una nueva alumna si bien puede hacerlo alguien más presentable que él.

"Roy, por favor escolta a la Señorita Star Butterfly por la escuela y por ultimo llévala al salón de la Maestra Clara para presentarse con su nuevo grupo de estudio" Skeeves.

Skeeves definitivamente está ignorando el ambiente incomodo de la Chica. . .

"¡. . . !" Roy.

Roy se encuentra sorprendido por completo, esta chica de piel blanca, ojos rojos, cuernos y tres ojos es la prueba fehaciente de todo lo que ha estado negando por mucho tiempo a esos dos.

"Oye Skeeves ella es. . . " Roy.

"Andando Roy tienes solo 40 minutos antes de que la última clase del día comienza" Skeeves.

Sin decir esperar o decir algo más Star y Roy son expulsados de la oficina, con rapidez y extrañamente con una fuerza desconocida.

"Oh, una cosa más, cuando acaben las Clases una estudiante guiara a los dormitorios, suerte y espero no verla el resto de su estadía con nosotros" Skeeves.

Con eso Skeeves azota la puerta de su oficina sin esperar alguna palabra de Roy o Star.

"Roy será mejor que te apresures"

Esas palabras fueron dichas por la secretaria de Skeeves quien en este momento ella se encuentra llenando hojas y formularios sin detenerse.

"Genial" Roy.

Eso fue sarcasmo genuino.

* * *

"¿Baño?" Star.

"Si" Roy.

"Son muchos, Blancos y Limpios por igual ¿Por qué dos Cuartos?" Star.

"Uno es para Chicos, el otro es para Chicas y ese lado con ese símbolo es el cual puedes entrar" Roy.

Señalando el símbolo con forma de mujer.

Durante el pequeño recorrido por la escuela Star no ha dejado de fascinarse ante casi cualquier cosa que se le muestra, lo primero que llamo mucho su atención fue la estructura de los edificios a su alrededor.

Todos perfectamente alineados desde sus cimientos hasta el techo perfectamente cuadrado, las construcciones más importantes en Mewni son aquellas hechas por los nobles o Realiza como es ella, mientas que la de los ciudadanos no lo son esas son casa desproporcionadas de tamaño o espacio pero aquí todas lo son equitativas.

Enseguida el Humano Roy la llevo a unos cuartos llenos con muchos humanos todos recibiendo educación igualitaria sin importar su estatus social y gratis todos podían recibirla, por lo contrario en Mewni solo los privilegiados son los que reciben la educación adecuada.

Laboratorios los cuales están llenos de instrumentos de cristal muy valioso o esqueletos colgados en pilares de metal es genial para Star saber que aquí les dan un uso a los cuerpos de los muertos inútiles además había muchos lujos los cuales son solo los de la clase elite, según le explico el Humano Roy, todos pueden entrar y aprender aquí.

Los bebederos que son instrumentos donde se puede obtener agua maravillosamente cristalina la cual sigue siendo un lujo en su anterior Hogar, el cual en este momento no desea recordar.

* * *

En cuanto a Roy, no tuvo más remedio que realizar el tedioso encomendó de Skeeves, personalmente solo desea terminar lo más rápido posible para regresar a su "Oficina" tan solo para terminar de leer su revista mensual.

Pero debido a las constantes preguntas de esta "Chica" el recorrido continuaba alargándose más y más, por más que Roy contestaba sus dudas sobre cada cosa u objeto que veía, es un fastidio, debería ser extraño que alguien preguntara por este tipo de cosa pero esta Chica es un "Demonio" y probablemente todas las cosas que son comunes aquí para ella debe ser extrañas.

Esto suena a la historia de una película la cual no recuerda el nombre, ¿Saben? Hace no menos de un minuto esta Chica Demonio estaba a punto de destruir el bebedero con mordidas, golpes y lo más sorprendente fue el hecho que de su boca puede lanzar fuego, gracias a los reflejos de ex-luchador logro cerrar sus fauces antes de que ella provocara un daño mucho más grande.

Ella es peligrosa sin duda ahora que lo piensa mejor mientras más tiempo que pasa con esta chica Demonio no puede evitar comenzar a dudar de su propia conciencia, debido a su apariencia, su tercer ojo y el hecho de que es capaz de escupir fuego por su boca, hace que Roy no pueda seguir negando lo que siempre está diciendo a Janna y Marco, que dolor de cabeza y orgullo será admitir su error.

Los rituales y sus extraños objetos de esos dos usan en ocasiones le solían ponerle los pelos de punta, pero con cada fallo comenzó a acostumbrarse y despreocuparse comenzó a creer que esas cosa son puras falsedades pero ahora su cordura comenzó a flaquear sobre la existencia de Demonios.

Tan solo en pesar la reacción que esos tendrán al ver a esta Chica no hay duda que habrá un gran escándalo sobre el asunto.

"_Estoy seguro que me lo restregaran en mi cara, especialmente Janna_" Roy.

Enseguida Roy revisa su reloj para asegurase de no perder la última clase de ella, ahora que recapacita ¿Cuál es la Clase de esta Chica demonio?

"Oye, Niña, creo que ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo déjame ver esa carpeta que te dio Skeeves" Roy.

Star reacciona al escuchar el llamado de Roy y observo que este humano extendió su mano esperando que le entregara la "carpeta" que tiene las bonitas hojas Blancas, supuestamente son de ella así que no pensaba dárselas y decidió esconderlas detrás de ella.

"Vamos Niña, no te las quitare, solo necesito saber dónde debo llevarte" Roy.

Star mantuvo su mirada sobre él sin hacer o decir algo, en respuesta a las acciones de ella, Roy suspiro de cansancio pero aun así mantuvo su vista sobre ella ¿Acaso todos los demonios son así de codiciosos? Ahora que lo piensa la respuesta se la había dicho Janna casi desde el principio.

Como sea, ahora solo queda convencerla de que el entregue la hoja de sus horarios y terminar con esta pesadilla de una vez.

"Escucha, una vez que vea que necesito de las devolveré ¿De acuerdo?" Roy.

Se nota que esa Chica demonio tiene problemas de confianza, puede que sea un Demonio pero es una chica y Roy sabe cómo piensan las Chicas de esa edad, después de todo el crio a las cuatro hijas de sus hermanos menores.

"Niña, hagamos un trato, si me dejas ver la carpeta te dejare entrar a cualquier lugar de la escuela por una vez y por supuesto te regresare tu carpeta con el contenido en ella" Roy.

Roy muestra el gran llavero don demasiadas llaves.

"Soy la persona que puede abrirte cualquier puerta de este lugar no hay mejor trato que este ¿Verdad?" Roy.

En respuesta a ello Star comienza a analizar la situación meticulosamente, tener acceso a cualquier lugar que ella dese aunque sea por una vez es tentador, si en un momento lo necesitara será de mucha utilidad.

Luego de pensarlo detenidamente y aun con desconfianza le entrega la "Carpeta" al humano Roy, quien luego de recibirlas comienza revisar en las hojas que se le entregaron.

Originalmente estaba considerando la posibilidad de dominar la voluntad de este Roy para sus futuros planes de conquista pero puede que dejarlo de esta manera se mucho más conveniente.

De todos modos Star no tiene prisa de acelerar las cosas de momento solo seguirá reuniendo información y materiales para cumplir sus objetivos, sus Padres, esos tontos del alto consejo de Magia y todo Mewni sufrirá su venganza.

"_Solo esperen_" Star.

"Oh Rayos, justo lo que temía" Roy.

Star de inmediato regresa a la realidad al escuchar la ligera preocupación del humano Roy ¿Qué es lo que causo este ligero cambió en él?

Enseguida Roy regresa la carpeta a Star quien inmediato la guarda con mucho cuidado y recelo, bueno son de ellas después todo además con este tipo de calidad de papel tiene más precaución.

"Bien Chica demonio sígueme te llevare a tu destino final. . . Solo espero que esos dos no se sobre exalten mucho" Roy.

* * *

De acuerdo, esto fue error, creer que las clases serian rápidas como los cuentos o caricaturas pero luego de llevar a Marco del brazo sintió una enorme emoción olvidando la realidad y ahora mismo está pagando el castigo por esa incredibilidad.

Disney miente al igual que todo cartoon, anime o lo que sea, lección aprendida nunca mezclar realidad con fantasía, bueno no se puede evitar en su auto defensa estaba demasiado feliz que ignoro su tormento y este fue la clase de Historia de la profesora Smith.

Esta Clase en especial es su talón de Aquiles para Janna, el escuchar una hora entera de cosas que pasaron mucho antes de que ella naciera es completamente aburrido.

Puck.

Entre sueños y aburrimiento Marco toca ligeramente el hombro de Janna, al voltear hacia él se ve una sonrisa con la cual le da a entender que soporte un poco más, Janna no puede evitar sonrojarse al ver esa sonrisa, están injusto que la sonrisa de Marco logra controla el estado de ánimo que Janna tiene en este momento.

Debería ser extraño que este Chico que considero al principio como un hermano ahora tiene la tonta habilidad de poder cambiar el estado de ánimo sobre Janna y lo único que puede hacer es maldice así misma por haberse enamorado de este tonto.

Sea lo que sea, Janna vuelve su vista sobre el pizarrón esperando que la clase termine para así seguir investigando sobre otro tipo de rituales para invocar demonios.

Además se niega a aceptar el hecho que sus 600 fueron gastados en vano y además el Libro fue conseguido en un lugar muy oscuro el cual de mera casualidad Janna encontró.

Dada la apariencia del vendedor que vestía un traje un poco extraño y la túnica fue lo más curioso era como un especie de mostro disfrazado, ya su piel parecía ser falsa igual a las máscaras de Halloween, no importaba como lo vieras parecía totalmente falsa.

Bueno también puede ser su método para vender su mercancía ya que no quieres que una persona común y corriente te venda cosas wicca, pero fallar por cada intento es algo frustrante que hace tener dudas.

Hay ocasiones en donde se pregunta si todo lo que ha hecho hasta este momento tiene algún resultado, los dos han experimentado, investigado, modificado, utilizado todo tipo de Magia que han encontrado.

Con la misma respuesta, nada, a este punto casi ha perdido el interés de todos modos una vez que la clase acabe continuara practicando o formulando nuevas maneras de invocación de demonios.

O ¿quizá debería comenzar a enfocarse en definir su relación con Marco? Muy tentador pero eso puede esperar Marco no se ira a ningún lado, además Janna se aseguró de que ninguna Chica tenga intenciones sobre él.

Para explicarlo mejor a pesar de no ser apuesto o musculoso o incluso elegante o sin mencionar que es un Nerd, en pocas palabras no es popular, bueno puede ser todo eso aun así para Janna él es muy lindo.

Ahora, esto no significa que no haya una u otra chica que no sienta atracción a Marco, por eso Janna tuvo que recurrir a tomar Ciertas medidas con lo cual aseguro que Marco es de su propiedad.

Sin embargo eso no significa que ella pueda controlar a Marco después de todo él es un chico quien tiene interés en las Chicas como Jackie quien ahora está de su lado y con eso no tienen ninguna preocupación alguna.

Nock, Nock

Inesperadamente alguien llamo a puerta deteniendo la lección de la Maestra Smith luego de eso ella dirigirse a la puerta para abrirla y luego de una leve sorpresa en sus ojos sale sin decir nada a ninguno de los presentes, nadie dijo o se molestó en tener curiosidad de lo que sucede.

El único en prestar atención fue Marco ya que es el cerebro de la case en cuanto a Janna hace exactamente lo mismo que el resto del grupo para solamente recostar su cabeza sobre su pupitre esperando descansar por lo menos un el tiempo que la Maestra termine de hacer lo que sea que esté haciendo.

Fueron un par de minutos para que Maestra Smith volviera a entrar con un rostro preocupado algo inusual en alguien como ella que siempre es muy estoica.

"Chicos"

Su voz parece ser misma de siempre, pero su rostro sigue teniendo la misma preocupación con el que había salido del aula previamente.

"Haremos una pausa por el momento. . . para. . . "

Nuevamente vuelve su mirada hacia puerta antes de continuar.

"Para presentarles a una nueva Estudiante que viene de. . . Muy lejos"

¿Una nueva estudiante? No es normal que alguien comienza a tomar clases a mitad del curso escolar, da igual, en este momento Janna solo desea descansar sus cansados y aburridos ojos.

"Adelante puede pasar"

Al término de las palabras de la Maestra Smith continuaron unos pequeños pasos, nada inusual o nada que valga la pena de prestar atención.

"Ha"

Sin embargo lo que si capto la atención de Janna fue escuchar a todo el salón tomar aire de sorpresa continuando con extraños gemidos o suspiros los cuales no podía identificar e inmediatamente levanta su cabeza para ver por sí misma.

"Ha" Janna.

E involuntariamente Janna reacciona con la misma sorpresa que todo el salón ante aquella estudiante con piel Blanca como la nieve, tres ojos de color rojo, cabello largo plateado, vestimenta roja con y sus largos cuernos rojos.

Janna froto sus ojos una y otra vez para comprobar que lo que está frente a ella no es una ilusión o sueño provocada por cansancio o aburrimiento.

Luego observo a todo el grupo para confirmar que no era la única que veía a esa "Chica" al confirmar los rostros de los demás pudo entenderlo y aceptarlo, frente a ella está la respuesta a lo que tanto ella y Marco han estado haciendo hasta el momento.

"Chicos permítanme presentarles a su nueva compañera Star Butterfly y ella es. . . "

¡Es un demonio!" Janna.

Todos se sorprendieron y asustaron a la afirmación de Janna quien tenía una sonrisa de excitación mientras apuntaba directamente a la sin duda Chica demonio.

"¡Marco es un demonio, un demonio de verdad. . .!" Janna.

Sin embargo para la sorpresa de Janna su amigo y colega no parecía tener la misma reacción ya que Marco tiene una mirada perdida sobre la Chica demonio su boca se movía de arriba debajo de manera involuntaria.

Esta no es la primera vez que Janna ha visto eso y la última vez que su cedió fue cunado. . .

"Star Butterfly" Marco.

* * *

Tal y como Roy lo había imaginado Janna grito sin contenerse lo cual también hizo que todos los demás Chicos y chicas la acompañaran en su emoción pero de una manera contraria a ella. Sin duda las cosas ahora serán mucho más alocadas y quizás peligrosas.

"_Bueno, No me pagan lo suficiente para tratar con esas cosas_" Roy.

De esa manera regresa a su Oficina para terminar de leer su revista favorita.

* * *

Continuara. . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Star the Evil Princess CH 3**

* * *

I'm sorry guys I got really sick and I can't move for the last two weeks, anyhow I feel better and during this horrible sickness "So before I die, I will end all my Fanfics" Thank you and enjoy has always.

* * *

**Undercover.**

* * *

El escuchar sobre el ingreso de una nueva estudiante a este punto del año escolar es muy raro sin mencionar de todas las dificultades de poder alcanzar a todos los demás.

Este tipo de situación solo suceden caricaturas o animes, el típico cliché el cual está sucediendo en este momento, sin embargo la curiosidad lo impulsa a mantener la atención sobre la nueva Chica.

Cuando la Chica entro al salón Marco no pudo evitar quedar cautivado por su apariencia no sentía miedo como los demás, sino algo en él lo hacía perderse en la hermosa apariencia de esa Chica nueva.

* * *

La primera vez que Marco se enamoró de alguien a primera vista había sido Jackie Lynn Thomas, esto debido a lo genial que se veía cada vez que monta su patineta, sin embargo su primer amor fue destruido debido a la amistad que ella y Janna tienen.

Al parecer es una regla importante entre Chicas el no salir con la amiga de tu amigo o algo así, sea cual sea el caso Marco respeto esto a pesar de sentirse decepcionado.

¿Saben? Marco es un chico después de todo y como cualquier otro Chico de su edad desea conocer a un Chica linda en cuanto a la apariencia, altura, si es delegada, rellena, azul o amarilla no le importa mientras se bonita.

Por favor no lo juzguen, todavía, hay quien considerar que Marco no es un Chico popular o apuesto así que fantasear no es raro o mucho menos malo, cierto, hay ocasiones en las que no puede evitar observa chicas.

O incluso intentar entablar una relación o conversación con alguna de ellas sin ningún éxito, sin embargo hubo dos Chicas con las cuales pudo acercarse una de ellas era la integrante del Club de Juegos de mesa y la otra fue una activa miembro del club de química.

Esas dos no serán populares o glamorosas como otras Chicas de la escuela pero a su propia manera eran lindas, para su suerte Marco tenía conexión con ambos Clubs debido a Alfonzo quien participa en el Club de Juegos de mesa mientras que Ferguson está en el Club de Química.

Con este tipo de ayuda es completamente imposible no obtener una novia con alguna de esas dos, si juega bien todas sus cartas para el final del mes se hará realidad.

* * *

Al final del mes todo se vino abajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya que ambas Chicas abandonaron sus respectivos Clubs sin dar razón y cada vez que Marco intentaba entablar una conversación con cualquiera de las dos ambas chicas simplemente escapaban al verlo con un rostro lleno de terror, era como si estuvieran observando a un especie Monstruo con garras u ojos negros como la misma oscuridad.

Diablos vaya referencia, Janna definitivamente se metió en su cabeza con esa metáfora, aun así ¡¿De demonios sucedió?! ¡Todo debería haber salido de acuerdo a su plan!

Marco no podía estar más molesto que nunca, todo su preparación todos sus planes fueron destruidos misteriosamente sin explicación y hasta este día Marco todavía sigue preguntándose la razón de esto, su plan era un completo secreto tan solo Ferguson, Alfonzo y Janna sabían de él.

Marco confía su vida plenamente en estos tres por lo que no hay manera de ellos hayan estropeado sus planes, sin embargo esta ayuda conllevaba a un precio para Ferguson sería la ayuda con la condición de poder conseguirle una cita con una de las amigas de la chica que está en su club.

Con Alfonzo fue exactamente lo mismo conseguirle una Chica con la cual poder salir los hombres somos animales simples después de todo, gracias a la gran cercanía con Janna ella acepto ayudarlo sin pedir nada a cambio, sin duda es la mejor amiga que él puede desear.

Sin embargo todo aquello fue un fracaso total, sus amigos fueron un soporte excelente durante su pequeña depresión por ese fallo especialmente Janna quien estuvo con él durante su tristeza.

* * *

Lo único que aún sigue desconcertando a Marco es el hecho de cada vez que intenta iniciar cualquier tipo de relación con una Chica que sea de su interés, extrañamente ellas racionaban con miedo o terror.

Eso sí es mala suerte ¿Qué clase de rumor se ha esparcido luego de que ellos iniciaron su club de ocultismo? Algo positivo es que al menos sus amigos siguen a su lado.

* * *

Slap!

"Hau!" Marco.

Fuera de cualquier pronóstico Marco recibe una bofetada con gran fuerza haciéndolo regresar a la realidad del salón.

"¡Reacciona Marco!" Janna.

"¡Hey. . .!" Marco.

Marco estaba molesto al ser abofeteado sin razón alguna pero luego de observar el monstruoso enojo que tiene en su rostro, él simplemente decide quedarse callado para escuchar lo que Janna tiene que decir.

Pero ella simplemente apunta al frente del salón con gran fuerza e inconscientemente Marco mueve su vista sobre aquello que Janna está apuntando.

La hacerlo la sorpresa llegó a los ojos de Marco froto otra, otra y otra, a pesar de ello lo que en frente del salón se entraba una Chica, no, un Demonio de verdad, un. . .

"¡Un Demonio de verdad!" Marco.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la sensación de éxito había sido un paso casi inalcanzable para Janna o Marco, cada ritual, plano, secuencia, objetos todo fue un fallo por cada ocasión.

Pero ahora la verdad está frente a ellos y con mucho orgullo puede restregarlo a las caras de aquellas personas que lo insultaban o desmentían sus teorías.

"¡Esta aquí!" Marco.

"¡Y es real!" Janna.

Debido a la emoción ambos terminar abrazándose por la alergia sin prestar atención a los presentes.

* * *

Luego de recuperar sus preciosas hojas, el humano Roy la llevo a su "Salón" al que debe estar además la clase de historia que recibirá en este momento solo le provoca aburrimiento si el hecho de estudiar la propia historia de Mewni, en cuanto a la historia del Inframundo eso es muy interesante.

En cuanto a la Tierra no sabe que esperar de ella puede que llegue a ser aburrida al igual que Mewni o puede que llegue a ser muy interesantes, bueno si esta Clase pueda darle una pista de cómo obtener el poder que necesita para cumplir su venganza.

Para ello lo primero será actuar con la mayor tranquilidad y amabilidad con la cual ella pueda mezclarse entre los demás humanos obteniendo todo tipo de información, armas, técnicas, poder, si es necesario está dispuesta a lavar el cerebro a quien sea.

"¡Es un demonio!" Janna.

Aun así esta Chica humana está haciendo un gran alboroto ¿Qué importa si ella es un demonio no es como si fuese algo extraño? Después de todo también debe haber demonios aquí en la tierra ¿Verdad?

"¡Un Demonio de verdad!" Marco.

Y ahora un chico humano también está haciendo un gran escándalo, que molesto sin duda sería bueno darles una buena lección ¿Tortura? ¿Quemarlos? Hay muchas posibilidades.

"¡C-Chicos, p-por favor mantengan la c-calma!"

A pesar de los intentos por calmar a los estudiantes el grupo sigue con su agitación interminable y desbordada, bueno es de esperarse cuando fue la última vez que un humano tuvo un contacto con un demonio de verdad.

* * *

"¡Todos son unos idiotas!" Janna.

De vuelta en la oficina de Roy alias como el club de ocultismo, tenemos a una Janna enojada o mejor dicho furiosa por el comportamiento y la completa inutilidad de sus compañeros de clases.

"¡No pueden ver la verdad a pesar de estar frente a ellos!" Janna.

Con ello Janna comienza a dar golpes con gran fuerza a un saco de boxeo que Roy suele usar durante los fines de semana para mantener su robusta figura, viendo estas acciones Marco y Roy simplemente se mantiene alejados esperando que esa ira no llegue a ninguno de los dos.

"Entonces ¿Todo bien?" Roy.

"¿Tú qué crees?" Marco.

Ambos volvieron su mirada sobre ya descontrolada Janna, quien por una extraña razón tiene puesto una máscara de soldador mientras que sus manos están protegidas con guantes, con un pequeño chispazo el soldador manual se enciende y por terminar comienza a quemar el saco de boxeo.

"¡Arde como esos idiotas!" Janna.

Entre las llamas intensas del saco de boxeo se podía escuchar claramente las risas e insultos de una ya enloquecida Janna.

"Y ahí va mi saco" Roy.

A ello sus ojos caen sobre Marco.

"¿Qué sucedió exactamente?" Roy.

"Bueno. . . ." Marco.

* * *

"¡E-Esperen!" Star.

Con ese grito lleno de inseguridad, todos se callaron en un instante para observa a la Chica Demonio, a excepción de Janna o Marco lo demás mantienen rostros de miedo y preocupación, en este momento cualquier cosa que esa Chica demonio hiciera ellos la verían con demasiada atención.

"¡No soy un D-Demonio de Verdad!" Star.

Tanto Janna como Marco y al igual que los demás se encuentra confundidos antes esta declaración que contrasta la apariencia de la Chica Demonio sin embargo sin importar lo ella negara su apariencia seguía siendo la de un demonio.

"Esto no es de verdad" Star.

Sin esperar nada más retira su tercer ojo como si fuese nada vivo, como un simple adorno lo cual hizo que todos los presentes quedaran algo anonadados.

"¿Q-Que pasa con t-tu piel?"

Una de las Chicas del salón pregunta con miedo.

"Es un~ hun? ¿Problema en la piel?" Star.

"¿Los colmillos?"

"Son naturales" Star.

Las preguntas comenzaron a llover una detrás de la otra y por cada una el caos de hace un momento fue desapareciendo por una actitud despreocupada.

"¿Contactos?"

"Siiiiiiii" Star.

Aunque Star no sabe qué es eso de "Contacto" responde con algo de incertidumbre, puede que no conozca mucho sobre su cultura o estilo de vida pero ella sabe algo y eso es manipulación, sobre humanos no mucho.

El único conocimiento de sobre "Humanos" fue sobre un pequeño manuscrito antiguo de la gran biblioteca del Inframundo el cual describía algunas cosas sobre el comportamiento humano, describiendo lo codiciosos, erráticos, viciosos capaces de hacer mayor mal que los mismo demonios.

También describía sobre lo fanáticos a adorar a un humano que se considera un Dios capaces de reproducirse como cucarachas mágicas y al parecer no suelen ver con frecuencia a los Demonios ya que la el Inframundo es un lugar al cual se puede tener acceso es si eres un demonio o el tener Tijeras dimensionales.

Cosa que no son dignos de ninguna de las dos opciones y el Demonio que escribió sobre ellos dijo que al verlo intentaron hacerle mucho daño incluso lo ataron a un poste de madera y le prendieron fuego.

Gracias a ello puedo escapar fingiendo su muerte y así escapar de ellos, así que si Star quiere pasar desapercibida hasta que logre tomar ventaja de ellos, aprendiendo, buscando, y obtenga las herramientas necesarias para sus planes futuros permanecerá oculta a la vista de los mismo Humanos.

"Entonces ¿Es una rara o Halloween llego antes?"

Menciono una humana con cabello de color café largo con un tono de burla.

"Así que es solo un disfraz vaya loca"

De esa manera la calma volvió al salón muchos de los presentes incluyendo la maestra, lentamente la conversación de los presentes se convirtió en un pequeño debate sobre la nueva estudiante.

La cual también tiene un agrado sobre las cosas sobrenaturales como esos dos que están con un rostro lleno de estupefacción.

"Se los dije los Demonios no existen"

"S-Si" Star.

A pesar de estar afirmando en el interior de Star trata de contener toda su ira contra ese estúpido humano ¿Acaso no puede ver a un Demonio que esta frente a él? Bueno es cierto que ella los intenta disuadir pero aun así no puede evitar enojarse.

"_Tan solo espera que tenga el poder necesario y tú serás el primero en sentir mis llamas_" Star.

Con esa nota mental memorizará el rostro de ese humano para futuras torturas.

"¡¿A caso están Ciegos?!" Janna.

Luego de regresar a su realidad.

"¡No importa como la veas, Ella es un Demonio! ¡Un Demonio de Verdad!" Janna.

"¡Es Cierto!" Marco.

Intencionalmente Marco apoya a Janna con su declaración, puede que él tenga sus no creencias pero sin importar lo que digan los demás lo que Janna está diciendo es cierto.

Esa Chica es un Demonio. . . Una increíblemente atractiva demonio, espera, no, no, no este el momento para que sus hormonas decidan trabajar, pero, por alguna extraña razón la imagen de Star que recibió Marco fue el de una chica de cabello dorado.

Cuando termine el día Marco ira con un oftalmólogo debe estar teniendo problemas con su vista, sin duda muchos juegos de video.

"¡Marco, regresa a la realidad y ayúdame con ella!" Janna.

"S-Si" Marco.

En definitiva se perdió mucho en sus pensamientos raros.

"Los que no pueden ver la vedad son ustedes"

"Solo piensan Demonios, Monstruos, Fantasmas"

"Nada eso existe"

Ahí mismo el salón entero se convirtió en una zona de debatas muchos de ellos comenzaron a defender a la nueva Chica.

"Puede que ella este loca pero al menos sabe que nada de eso existe"

"O una anormal"

"Y rara no olviden rara por usar ese disfraz ¿Verdad?"

O no.

"S-Si tan solo u-uso un disfraz" Star.

No importa lo que los demás digan esa Chica demonio está tratando de contener su enojo de hecho cualquiera se molestaría por ello.

Ring!

"¡Chicos no olviden estudiar los últimos capítulos, la próxima semana habrá un examen!"

Y con eso la clase término, muchos de los presentes comenzaron a tomar sus cosas e ignorando a Janna o la chica nueva, uno a uno comenzaron a dejar el salón incluyendo a la Maestra, dejando solo a tres en ese lugar.

"¡¿A caso son todos unos idiotas?!" Janna.

Entonces hubo un silencio algo largo y pesado.

"Mejor suerte para la próxima Chica Humana" Star.

Con una sonrisa diabólica y llena de satisfacción Star abandona el salón pero no sin antes lanzar un pequeño beso con llamas en forma de corazón hacia Marco quien se sonroja un poco.

"**Marco**" Janna.

He indescriptiblemente un miedo lleno la espalda de Marco al escuchar a Janna quien sin duda ahora está completamente furiosa, ante estos solo puede sonreír nerviosamente mientras sus piernas tiemblan.

"L-Lo siento" Marco.

* * *

". . . más o menos eso fue lo que paso" Marco.

Fhuuuu!

"Ya veo" Roy.

Fhuuu!

Mientras Marco explicaba la situación del estado de ánimo de Janna el pequeño fuego que estaba haciendo comenzó a esparcirse con rápidamente, por suerte Marco y Roy lo contuvieron antes de que se esparciera a todo el cuarto.

Por suerte Roy siempre está preparado con muchos extintores e incluso rociadores en caso de que se propagara aún más de lo que ya se hizo, por otro lado luego de desatar parte de su ira y ahora se encuentra haciendo pequeños muñecos vudú con los nombres de cada uno de sus compañeros de clase.

"Parece que se está clamado" Roy.

"Solo espero que sea antes de llegar a casa, sino mi noche será muy larga" Marco.

Por su parte continúa haciendo muñeco tras muñeco mientras anota el nombre de cada uno de los que estaban presentes en la Clase el día de hoy.

"Es por eso que no me he casado" Roy.

"Si. . . Espera" Marco.

A pesar del mal humor de Janna el ambiente todavía se presta lo suficiente para que Roy puede molestar a Marco un poco, puede que luego de esto su noche las cosas para esos dos y para todos en Echo Creek.

Esa Chica demonio es un mal augurio son importar como lo vean, puede que haya convencido a todos en cuanto a su identidad la ignorancia es felicidad ¿verdad? pero no logró burlar a los dos expertos en Demonios.

Roy lo puede sentir en sus huesos como el clima comienza a volverse muy frio y peligroso ha llegado con ella durante el recorrido por la escuela el presentimiento se incrementaba poco a poco, puede que solo este exagerando las cosas sin embargo a pesar de no estar en presencia de ese Chica demonio esta sensación se mantiene.

* * *

"Hola me llamo Harley Morgan y seré tu guía por la Ciudad"

Esta humana Harley tiene un cabello negro corto ojos marrones, gafas rojas de forma cuadrada, una cinta de color rosa intenso y aparatos ortopédicos, su vestimenta es muy colorida con falda rosa blusa verde brillante.

"Tengo decir ¡Tu atuendo es Genial! ¡Debes enseñarme que maquillaje usaste!" Harley.

Este es un día resulto ser en cierta manera productivo luego de recopilar información sobre ciertas cosas del mundo humano y ahora aprenderá sobre el lugar que pasara gran tiempo de vida.

Engañar a un humano resulto ser inesperadamente fácil al parecer los humanos no aceptan la verdad a pesar de tenerla frente a ellos pero si les mientes ellos la aceptaran con facilidad.

Aunque siempre tiene que haber una excepción, si, esos dos Humanos que pudieron ver a través de ella en el primer momento que la vieron, sino toma medidas necesarias puede que se conviertan en una molestia.

Puede que el Chico Humano puede ser un poco más susceptible a sus encantos con el tiempo Star será capaz de manipularlo, pero sobre la Chica Humana es el verdadero problema, con la experiencia que Star tiene para juzgar personas puede verlo con claridad.

Sin embargo por el momento los observara de cerca mientras Star se mantiene entre las sombras mientras elabora un plan y necesitara herramientas para ello pero ¿Existirán los mismos materiales que en Mewni o el Inframundo aquí en la Tierra?

Para su buena suerte tiene una guía la cual será útil si la maneja de la misma manera que lo hacía en su Hogar.

Harley se encontraba hablando sin para mencionando esto o aquello durante su recorrido por la Ciudad lugares para divertirse, ropa, juegos, comida la cual parecía poca apetitosa como esa hamburguesa grasienta toda la comida de los humanos es asquerosa, bueno, la tienda de helado estuvo excelente para Star es imposible negarlo eso era el manjar de los Demonios y Dioses.

"Hey Humana. . . Ah" Star.

Puede que Star sepa mucho sobre magia o rituales demoniacos pero recordar nombres siempre ha sido un problema.

"¡Harley!" Harley.

"Noooo. . . Bien te llamare Trece" Star.

A pesar de escuchar la respuesta llena de energía, Star ignoro a su guía quien no parecía enojarse o deprimirse por nada, eso es molesto ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan positiva?

"¿Trece? ¿Ya tengo un apodo de Amigas?" Harley.

"Alégrate ahora eres mi Mascota número Trece" Star.

"¡Tenemos apodos como mejores amigas!" Harley.

Harley no presto atención o mejor dicho no escucho nada de lo que Star decía debido a que parece estar financiando por alguna manera.

"¡Tengo que ponerte un Apodo también!" Harley.

"Star" Star.

"¡Star será!" Harley.

Sin dudarlo Harley le da un abrazo con mucha fuerza, la anterior Star la quemaría viva por semejante acto pero ahora debe controlarse lo mejor que pueda con la intención de no llamar la atención, por ahora, luego podrá desquitarse con todos.

Pensándolo mejor quizás debería conseguirá más hojas como las que recibió del director para hacer su lista de personas a las cuales se vengara una vez que tenga el poder necesario.

Por ello Star se separa de Harley con su fuerza de manera de no causarle daño, por el momento, a pesar de eso ella seguía diciendo muchas palabras sin dar noción de detenerse en algún momento.

"Si lo que sea, por cierto. . . ¿Sabes dónde se puede conseguir sangre de Unicornio?" Star.

Ante esta pregunta casual para Star aquí eso sería considerado como una locura para quien escuchara esa pregunta.

"Creo que en la Tienda de Comic" Harley.

Y casualmente Harley responde como si no fuese nada extraño.

"Oh, llévame a esa Tienda" Star.

"¡Muy bien, sígueme!" Harley.

* * *

"Nos vamos después Roy" Marco.

Luego de que Janna descargo toda su ira y estrés a través de fuego y muñeco vudú llego el atardecer a pesar de todavía haber luz el alumbrado se enciende.

Debido a que es fin de semana la escuela se encuentra vacía a excepción de los algunos equipos los cuales se preparan para las siguientes competencias o campeonatos.

Como el equipo de americano quienes estar terminando su práctica con el simple e innecesario calentamiento los cuales pasan a un lado de Janna y Marco ¿Para qué hacer un calentamiento si ya terminaron de entrenar? Para Marco es algo tonto pero nunca lo dirá en voz alta por su seguridad.

"Ho! Olvide a Justin" Janna.

En ese instante Janna inspecciona su mochila y de ahí extrae un muñeco con la foto de Justin pegada y un mecho de cabello con él, al igual que una abije plateada, enseguida pica al muñeco con esa misma Abuja en el trasero.

"¡Haaa!" Justin.

En ese mismo momento Justin salta de dolor mientras sostiene su trasero y debido a que él se encontraba al frente de la marcha todos los demás integrantes tropiezan sobre él.

Por su parte Janna sonrió de alegría mientras que Marco simplemente se encontraba sorprendido.

"Ahora ya me siento mejor" Janna.

"¿Janna?" Marco.

"Vamos a casa quiero acostarme en mi cama y escuchar música a todo volumen" Janna.

Pero antes de poder preguntar ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Janna arrastra a Marco en dirección a su casa sin prestarles atención a los chicos de americano que se incorporan de su caída.

Posteriormente Janna arroja el muñeco vudú a los arbustos ya que ahora es lago necesaria luego de haber cumplido su propósito de venganza, sin embargo lo que ninguno de los dos vio fue que pocos segundos de que el muñeco fuese arrojado el mismo Justin también salió disparado hacia los arbusto por una fuerza sobrenatural.

Desde ese día se creó una leyenda urbana en la cual relata que si pasas las horas de escuela casi al anochecer un fantasma te tomara y arrojara hacia los arbustos sin ranzón aparente, de ahí en adelante las actividades deportivas nocturnas quedaron prohibidas.

* * *

El pequeño frasco contiene un líquido rojo tenue y opaco pero a la vez brillante extrañamente raro, curioso, sin duda desagradable pero lo suficientemente llamativo para quererla tener como algo maravilloso.

Puf.

Sin embargo al destapar esa pequeña botella el olor es otra cosa ese hedor es tan fuerte y penetrante que te aria tapar tu nariz de inmediato el cual hace que tus ojos lloren por la irritación del olor.

Sniff Sniff Sniff

A pesar de eso ella olfatea no una sino tres veces sin duda alguna.

Ghu!

Pero sin duda el asco esta presenté viendo la manera en la que ella detiene presionando con una de sus manos evitando de expulsar todo el contenido de su estómago.

"P-Perfecto" Star.

A pesar de soportar el repugnante aroma Star logra mantenerse firme al no vomitar el contenido de su estómago con la intención de no mostrar ninguna debilidad en frente ningún Humano.

Mientras que a su alrededor se encuentra Harley y Stuart quien es el "Dueño" cubriendo sus narices con gran fuerza al igual que todos los presentes en esta "Tienda de Comic" la cual está llena de humanos demasiado asquerosos y sucios.

Aunque debe admitir algo desde el momento que llego a la Tierra todos los humanos que la ven tienden a gritar de terror, otros a correr, mientras que otros se esconden, tal y como era en Mewni o en el Inframundo o cualquier otro lugar al cual fuera ella.

Pero en este lugar estos humanos solamente se limitaron a dar un vistazo hacia ella para luego volver a lo que estaban haciendo e incluso el humano Stuart no se impresiono mucho con la apariencia de Star.

Si algo debe admitir Star es que en este lugar de alguna manera se siente extrañamente cómoda, nadie la juzga o se aleja de ella o intenta atacarla como a esos extraños humanos vestidos con túnicas negras que se topó a mitad de camino a este lugar.

Ellos le lazaban rezos que molestaba a sus oídos como no era algo de mucha preocupación pudo dejarlo pasar esas imprudentes acciones a ella de lado, pero cuando le arrojaron un agua cristalina tuvo contacto con la piel de Star pudo sentir una ardor horrible el cual literalmente la hizo que saliera vapor.

Sin más remedio ella se enfadó tanto que sin pensarlo un instante les escupió una llamarada de fuego haciendo que esos humanos de túnicas negras corrieran como cobardes que son.

"_. . . Esos eran Sacerdotes_" Harley.

Esos fue lo que ella dijo, bueno sean lo que sean con eso ellos no se volverán a acercar a Star ya que ahora saben quién es el que manda, bueno eso es lo que Star cree firmemente.

Pu.

Star tapo el frasco rápidamente lo cual fue un gran alivio para todos los presentes incluyendo la misma Star aunque ella no lo demuestre.

"¿Cuánto?" Star.

Pregunto con perspicacia esperando ver la reacción de este vendedor considerando lo verdaderamente escaso que es este tipo de ingrediente el precio sin duda será alto, aun así Star es una experta en la manipulación y si juega bien sus cartas puede convencer a este humano Stuart para conseguirla con el menor precio posible.

"¿R-Realmente quieres Eso?" Stuart.

Luego de recuperar su aliento debido al hedor el humano Stuart pregunta con cierta sorpresa.

"Dha!" Star.

"Entonces es tuya" Stuart.

"!" Star.

Los ojos de Star se abren de par debido a la sorpresa ya ni en sus sueños más locos podrían obtener algo así de valioso de manera Gratuita.

"¿Enserio?" Harley.

Incluso la nueva mascota de Star pregunta sorprendida al escuchar de a este humano Stuart sobre esta extraña transacción.

"¿Bromeas? Esa cosa ha estado en mi almacén por cuatro años te la puedes llevar sin costo" Stuart.

Su respuesta fue inesperadamente sincera y sin apego a este objeto tan maravilloso.

"La conseguí por solo diez dólares con un sujeto raro que trabaja con cosas de ocultismo, originalmente la compre porque me parecía genial y único, ya saben "Sangre de Unicornio verdadera" pero luego de descubrir ese horrible olor nadie la quiere comprar" Stuart.

Tanto Star como su Mascota trece escuchan atentamente al humano Stuart.

"A este punto solo quiero deshacerme de esa cosa, aunque debo decir se ve genial en el parador de cosas únicas y extrañas pero con ese hedor nadie la toca, si la quieres es tuya" Stuart.

Star dudo sobre la buena e indiferente voluntad de este humano Stuart, si algo que ha aprendido con el tiempo es que nada es gratis en ninguna dimensión, a menos de que sea robado, aun así ¿Qué está tramando este humano? ¿Lo hace por algún propósito en especial? O tal vez ¿Espera el momento exacto cuando Star baje su guardia para luego apuñalar a Star por la espalda?

"¡Entonces lo tomamos!" Harley.

"Genial" Stuart.

Pero antes de poder considerar cualquier situación su mascota trece actuó por su propia voluntad lo cual molesto mucho a Star.

"Por cierto, tengo más de ese tipo de cosas en la parte de atrás de la tienda, son libres de tomar las que quieran" Stuart.

Pero entonces este humano le da libre autoridad de tomar más de esos objetos valiosos demostrando el poco afecto que tiene sobre ellos.

"Wow ¡Gracias Stuart!" Harley.

"Creo que hay un caldero de convocación que nadie lo quiere por la apariencia poco real" Stuart.

Harley es la primera en entrar a la puerta que se encuentra a espaldas del humano Stuart dejando a Star a solas una oportunidad que no dejara pasar.

"Muy bien Humano ¿Cuál es el truco?" Star.

"¿Ha?" Stuart.

Puede que su rostro muestre confusión pero nadie es tan generoso o estúpido puede haber engañado a la humana mascota pero Star no es una tonta.

"Nada es gratis, así que escúpelo ¿Qué pretendes exactamente?" Star.

Star observaba al humano Stuart directo a los ojos esperando encontrar cualquier la respuesta para estas acciones.

"Wow, veo que te cuesta confiar en las personas" Stuart.

"Humanos. . . Trolls, Enanos, Monstruos, Demonios, Mewmanos, Hadas. . . Star.

"Bien ya entendí" Stuart.

Ante la casi interminable lista de desconfianza por parte de Star.

"No sé cómo sean las cosas de dónde vienes pero aquí en la Echo Creek las personas te pueden ayudar o te darán algo sin esperar nada a cambio" Stuart.

A pesar de la apariencia inusual de Star nadie en este lugar la ha intentado insultar, evadir o molestar con lo hacen en otras dimensiones y es cierto, sin contar a esos sujetos de togas Negras, nadie ha intentado hacer nada en contra de ella de hecho algunos se acercaron a ella para tomarse una foto con ella porque parecía genial.

"¡Star! ¡Mira esto un caldero con un rostro dibujado en el!" Harley.

Harley habla con gran entusiasmo mientras sostiene un caldero extraño el cual muerde el dedo de ella cuando intento tocar el rostro dibujado.

"Si, esa cosa hace eso. . . Como sea, ve con ella y toma lo que necesites de la caja de objetos no vendidos" Stuart.

Star observa todavía mantiene su mirada sobre Stuart quien deja prestarle atención y regresar a leer un especie de libro delgado con dibujos coloridos por su parte Star comienza a moverse lentamente hacia donde se encuentra su mascota trece quien está intentando desesperadamente su dedo atrapado.

* * *

"¡Todos se tragaron esa tonta mentira!" Janna.

Janna se encontraba acostada en su cama en posición contraria a la cabecera mientras que sus piernas se encontraban levantadas exponiendo todo por debajo de su falda y su blusa esta des abotonada.

Sus zapatos tirados en la entrada igual que sus calcetines pero anda comparado al desorden de su cuarto, ropas por casi todos los lugares, armario abierto, al igual que algunos cajones abierto.

No es necesario decir que Janna no es para nada ordenada en cuanto a sus cosas, sin embargo, su cuarto no suele ser así de desorganizado esto es debido a otro pequeño desahogo, normalmente todo está en orden especialmente sus faldas y blusas.

"¡¿Problemas de piel?! ¡¿Colmillos naturales?! ¡Ni siquiera prestaron atención a su cabello plateado! ¡¿Contactos?! ¡Si siquiera sabía que significaba esa palabra y esos ojos eran naturales! ¡Todos son tan. . .! ¡Ahg!" Janna.

Con ese último suspiro Janna estira su cuerpo para luego tener una relajación total.

"Debiste verla ella es un verdadero demonio" Janna.

"_Bueno la podre ver el Lunes_" Jackie.

A pesar de pasar gran tiempo con Marco la vida de Janna no corre únicamente en torno de él después de todo ella también tiene amigos Jackie por ejemplo es uno de ellos.

Luego de encerrarse en su cuarto Janna inmediatamente llamo a Jackie para contarle lo sucedido en clase lo cual termino como una discusión sobre el incidente de lo que sucedió en clase.

"Puede que haya convencido a todos pero nosotros les mostraremos que ella es un Demonio" Janna.

"_Suerte con eso_" Jackie.

"Por cierto ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar por teléfono? Si podemos enviar textos como los demás las llamadas son del 2000" Janna.

Una pequeña risa se escucha por parte de Jackie.

"_Llámame anticuada pero me gusta hablar, además, no soy muy rápida escribiendo como cierta obsesiva que escribe con una anormal velocidad y en cualquier momento_" Jackie.

"No es mu culpa nacer con dedos rápidos además estás exagerando" Janna.

"_Janna, la vez que estábamos en las hamburguesas me envístete un texto en secreto mientras comías_" Jackie.

". . . ¿Y?" Janna.

A pesar de que no se ven en persona Janna levanta una de sus cejas en confusión al no saber qué tiene de raro enviar mensajes secretos.

"_Tus dos manos estaban ocupadas con la hamburguesa doble carne y aun así recibí un mensaje tuyo_" Jackie.

"Ho" Janna.

Recordando, incluso a Janna le asombra esa revelación es cierto de hecho desde que obtuvo su primer celular practico y practico con las teclas hasta memorizar las posiciones del mismo teclado y cuando los teclados pasaron a ser táctiles fue ahí cuando podía hacer hazañas que todos su amigos todavía siguen sorprendiéndose incluso el mismo Marco.

"_Por cierto ¿Escuchaste el rumor sobre un suceso paranormal en la escuela?_" Jackie.

"¿En serio?" Janna.

"_Todo sucedió después las clases de hoy, varios chicos y chicas al parecer recibieron un dolor de una punzada como la de las agujas_" Jackie.

"¿En serio?" Janna.

"_Claro que fueron en diferentes lugares unos fueron manos, brazo o el corazón, pero la más impresionante fue con Justin recibió un pinchazo en su trasero y luego levito para ser arrojado a los arbustos por una fuerza desconocida_" Jackie.

"Wow ¿Por qué no supe de esto hasta ahora?" Janna.

Algo que Janna desconoce es el hecho de que sus maldiciones o muñecos vudú funcionan en verdad pero desafortunadamente en esas ocasiones no se encuentra presente a ello.

"Janna la cena. . . !" Marco.

Inesperadamente Marco entra al cuarto de Janna sin ni siquiera tocar, bueno no es que sea confiado o tenga alguna intención en especial esto es debido a que lo ha hecho desde que era pequeño y esa es una de esas costumbres que son difíciles de eliminar.

Por ello se encuentra con la despreocupada y descuidada apariencia de Janna la cual está revelando lo suficiente para sonrojar y hacer voltear a Marco para no ver nada más de lo que ya ha visto.

"¡Janna por favor cúbrete!" Marco.

Sin embargo en lugar de reaccionar como cualquier otra Chica Janna muestra sonrisa mezquina y burlona.

"Ho por favor te encanta" Janna

"N-No fue a propósito es s-solo que no e-esperaba. . . V-Ver" Marco.

"Entonces deja de entrar a mi cuarto sin tocar" Janna.

"¡L-Lo siento es c-costumbre! ¡N-No lo volveré a h-hacer!" Marco.

Entonces una pequeña idea llego a ella una muy libidinosa idea.

"Hey Marco ¿Te gustaría ver más?" Janna.

A pesar de estar de espaldas Janna podía ver las orejas de Marco completamente rojas.

". . . " Marco.

"No me molesta si quieres ver un poco" Janna.

Janna se reincorpora de la posición en la que encontraba para sentarse sobre su cama mirando la espalda temblorosa de Marco mostrando aún más.

"Última oportunidad Marco, incluso acercarte" Janna.

"¿P-P-P-P-Puedo?" Marco.

Sinceramente no puede evitar jugar con él ya que es tan lindo verlo así, lo más divertido es que parece estar creyendo las palabras de Janna y si por si alguna razón intenta hacer algo ella. . . .

"P-Puedes. . ." Janna.

. . . Ella ¿En verdad lo detendría? Puede detenerlo con alguna broma o alguna especie de insulto ingenioso en cualquier momento pero ¿Lo haría? Janna ya había considerado llegar a ese punto a lo que se preparó hace tiempo.

Lo ha repetido una y otra vez en su cabeza sin problema alguno pero ahora que la situación en verdad esta sucediendo los nervios parecen comenzar a notarse en ella, por lo que ahora hubo un silencio total.

"_W-Wow, J-Janna t-te llamo d-después. .. o c-cuando hayas t-terminado, b-bye_" Jackie.

"¿E-Esa era J-Jackie Lynn Thomas?" Marco.

Luego de colgar, Janna se da cuenta de que había olvidado por completo de que se encontraba al teléfono con Jackie además de que por accidente activo el altavoz, enseguida rostro de Janna también se enrojece debido a la vergüenza y de inmediato se cubre.

Lo último que ella deseaba era mostrar su desvergonzado comportamiento por teléfono a su amiga a hora solo espera que no se provoque un gran malentendido así que mañana ira a primera hora para explicar las situación.

"¿C-Cena?" Janna.

"S-Si" Marco.

La cena en familia se convirtió en algo incómodo entre Marco y Janna ambos intentaron desesperadamente mantener la calma mientras pretendían que nada de lo anterior había sucedido.

Janna es una experta para ello ya que puede mantener una actitud despreocupada cuanto a Marco digamos que por lo menos puede evadirlo de alguna manera eso les ha funcionado en el pasado, sin embargo los Padres de ambos pueden percibir que algo está sucediendo entre ellos.

Esa noche después de la cena Marco recibió una muy incómoda conversación con el Papá de Janna y su propio Padre, Janna tampoco fue la excepción ya que tuvo la misma incomoda conversación con la Mamá de Marco y la de ella.

* * *

"Y este es tu cuarto. . . ¡Es grande!" Harley.

Luego de terminar su recolección de objetos extraños en la Tienda de Stuart ya comenzaba a oscurecer y Harley decidió llevar a Star a su nuevo hogar por los siguientes años escolares.

Y para gran sorpresa de Harley el cuarto es inesperadamente grande, esto es debido a la intervención de su Padre River, podría decirse que es como una especie de último regalo de despedida.

Algo que Star no necesita de ninguno de esos dos y menos si es alguna especie de acto de compasión parental, vaya tontería, bueno al menos todas su pertenecías de Mewni están ahí.

"¡Esto es increíble tu cuarto es mucho más grande que los demás!" Harley.

Normalmente estos dormitorios se encuentran ubicados a solo dos calles de la escuela muy conveniente solo para aquellos estudiantes extranjeros, las habitaciones son espaciosas y amuebladas, todas iguales en tamaños.

Por ese motivo el asombro de Harley quien tiene un cuarto similar al de los demás esto es justificado, incluso el de ella no esta tan grande como el de ella.

"¡¿Cómo. . . ?!" Harley.

Harley ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de poder decir algo ya que Star tomo a Harley del cuello de su blusa y tomando los pantalones por detrás la arroja fuera del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"¡Ok, debes estar cansada! ¡Bien, nos vemos mañana!" Harley.

A pesar del inusual y cruel trato por parte de Star la inconsciente Harley simplemente se levanta sin demostrar ninguna malicia luego de ser lazada sin explicación alguna a lo contrario ella se mantiene una sonrisa de alegría mientras regresa a su propio cuarto.

* * *

Luego de dejar su nueva mascota y cerrar la puerta, Star comenzó la inspección de su cuarto el cual se encuentra amueblado con una pequeña cama individual, libreros vacíos, muebles acomodados al centro de una pequeña sala y lo que parece ser un especie de cocina extraña, sin dejar de menos las tres ventanas grandes.

Y al asegurarse de que estaba sola comenzó a colocar todas las cosas que obtuvo de la Tienda el humano Stuart con los demás cofres donde sus pertenecías estaban empacadas.

Luego de revisar todas sus pertenecías lo primero es tomar sabanas largas y gruesas de color negro azabache las cuales corta de un extremo a otro y cosiendo los bordes crea sus cortinas.

La mesas las decora con varios utensilios o instrumentos raros, figuras extrañas colocadas en algunas esquinas y con precisión dibujando símbolos en paredes luego de una hora de trabajo el cuarto de Star quedo listo.

Las decoraciones son espeluznantes y tenebrosas, enseguida comenzó el aseo y limpieza en medio en la oscuridad, colocando sus ropas en el armario con las cuales llenaron hasta los cajones.

Aunque mayormente sus ropas son iguales a las que lleva puesta en este momento es raro verla cambiar su tipo de vestimenta.

Ghrrr. . .

Entonces su estómago gruñía, pensándolo mejor, la única cosa que ha comido desde la mañana fue esa carne seca que consiguió la semana pasada, como se encontraba muy impaciente por recibir la Varita real y también sumando su destierro, la Escuela, Humanos y más humanos no había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello.

Star no es buena en cuanto se trata de cocinar pero al menos conoce ciertas maneras de preservar comida como la misma carne por ejemplo.

Por suerte mucha de su carne seca esta con sus cosas y sin pensarlo comenzó a devorar su comida, lo cual le hace pensar que luego tendrá que conseguir comida más adelante ya que estas raciones no duraran mucho incluso si solo se alimenta un vez cada tres días, por surte ahora cuenta con una mascota la cual le puede solucionar ese problema.

Normalmente la realeza tiene a su comando una gran variedad de sirvientes los cuales se encargan de las tareas tediosas como baño, ropa, abrigo, limpieza y comida, desafortunadamente para Star en el momento que comenzó su transformación a Demonio ninguno de los esos sirvientes deseaba estar cerca de ella todos sin excepción sentían miedo.

Bueno luego de practicar con ellos sus métodos de tortura, conjuros, rituales es de esperarse que algo así llegase a suceder, la única manera de que ellos atendieran a Star seria si ella estaba cerca de sus Padres y Star no deseaba estar con ellos ya que cada vez que la veían comenzaban a criticar su apariencia y comportamiento, por lo tanto, tuvo que encargarse de todas esas cosa por ella misma incluso si ella no lo deseaba.

Curiosamente se volvió muy buena en todas las tareas domésticas aunque cocinar fue una habilidad que no pudo dominar sin importar cuanto intentara, especialmente luego de destruir cinco veces la canina real.

* * *

"Tierra de muertos, hojas negras, polillas de coma, huesos de toro alce" Star.

Luego de terminar con su comida Star tomo el caldero de la desesperanza en el centro de un círculo dibujado con lo que parece ser sangre y ella en el centro, colocando cada ingrediente el caldero.

"Y por último el ingrediente más importante" Star.

Enseguida Star toma una pequeña pisan para colocarla en su nariz y de la mesa al costado de ella toma el pequeño frasco de sangre de unicornio.

Puk.

Sin embargo a pesar de tener atapada su nariz de alguna manera el mismo hedor logra llegar a los ojos de Star lo cual le provoca ardor pero aun así con rapidez vierte una diminuta gata de sangre.

Boom!

Repentinamente una explosión de humo comienza a emerger del caldero y con otro movimiento rápido Star tapa la botella con la apestosa sangre de unicornio.

Lentamente el humo comenzaba a girar por encima del caldero en una especie de espiral que se torna a un color morado muy oscuro, esto provoca una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Star ya que esto significa que su ritual funcionó perfectamente.

Al ver como en el centro de la espiral una luz de color rojo comenzaba a aparecer de inmediato retira la pinza de su nariz y toma el espejo en la misma mesa y arregla su cabello con rapidez.

Una vez que todo parece en orden Star se coloca frente a la espiral la cual brilla con fuerza y repentinamente se trasforma en un especie de espejo flotante.

Bip!

Entonces frente a ella la figura de su Novio Tom se muestra quien parece estar tomando un vaso de jugo rojo mirando su televisión.

"¡Tom!" Star.

Puff!

Al escuchar la voz de Star su novio escupe el jugo que estaba bebiendo había la televisión.

"¡¿S-S-Star?!" Tom.

Como siempre sigue siendo un completo descuidado sin la presencia de Star de alguna manera es fastidioso pero en cierta manera la hace sentir necesaria.

"¿C-Como?" Tom.

"Veo que al menos no has olvidado al tu malvada y corrupta Novia" Star.

A pesar de la gran sorpresa de su novio, Star simplemente responde con un comentario sarcástico lo cual intenta insinuar a Tom que también está molesta con él pero aun así está dispuesta a responder.

"Dha, Ojo demoniaco" Star.

El rostro se llenó de sorpresa no debido al hecho del ritual demoniaco que está utilizando es mejor decir que la pregunta seria. . .

"L-Lo sé, solo digo. . .Bueno más bien. . . Los ingredientes. . . " Tom.

"Solo se pueden conseguir en el Inframundo o en Mewni, lo sé" Star.

Ante el balbuceo incesante de su Novio Star decide apresurar las cosas y con una sonrisa llena de orgullo continua.

"Te sorprenderá saber que en la Tierra también los puedes conseguir un lugar llamado "Tienda de Comics" o algo así" Star.

"¿Comics?. . . Antes de eso. . . " Tom.

"Oh! Por cierto, ya conseguí una nueva mascota la llame número Trece y sobre esa Tienda el humano Stuart es el que está a cargo creo que será fácil de manipularlo" Star.

Mientras que Star continuaba explicando su primer día en la tierra, Tom por su parte mantiene un rostro algo incómodo.

"Ha ¿Star?. . ." Tom.

Mientras intenta llamar la atención de Star quien continua hablando sin querer parar, con ello Tom frota su cuello con aun más incomodidad y agregando preocupación.

"De momento pienso que la comida puede ser un problema pero con ayuda de Trece tal vez pueda conseguir comida, Oh!, por cierto deberías ver el lugar llamado escuela es algo impresionante y el papel es increíble mira es Blanco!" Star.

Star saca de su carpeta las hojas de color blanco que parece cuidar con gran acérrimo y de inmediato las vuelve a guardar.

"Star hay algo. . ." Tom.

"Por el momento tendrá un bajo perfil en esa escuela consiguiendo información, dominado mentes, tal vez pueda conseguir más papel Blanco, bueno, todo parece fácil por el momento. . . Aunque quizás debería mantener vigilado a esos dos humanos" Star.

"Star" Tom.

"Creo que empezare con el Chico humano, como sea, escucha tienes que estar preparado tendrás que venir de vez en cuando sin que te descubran por eso debes usar. . ." Star.

"**¡Star!**" Tom.

Con una fuerte voz y llamas alrededor de Tom las cuales desaparecieron en un parpadeo fue suficiente para llamar la atención de Star quien sin mostrar ninguna pisca de asombro o miedo sobre su novio.

"Ahg ¿Qué sucede ahora?" Star.

Con un gran fastidio en su voz por parte de Star, Tom vuelve con la misma incomodidad de antes.

"Si, sobre ir a verte. . . " Tom.

Repentinamente un poco de sudor comienza a brotar de su rostro una clara indicación de lo nervioso que se encuentra y le custra trabajo continuar hablando, esta acción molesta mucho a Star.

". . . O prepararme. . . También las hojas. . ." Tom.

A este punto Tom comienza a divagar lo cual provoca molestia y enojo por parte de Star.

"¡Dilo de una vez!" Star.

"¡Creo Que Debemos Ver A Otras Personas!" Tom.

Hubo un silencio luego de que Tom hablara con demasiada rapidez, pasaron un par de segundos sin ningún sonido alguno en los cuales el sudor corría por la frente del mismo Tom.

"**Tu** ¿**Estas rompiendo conmigo**? **Después de todo este tiempo**" Star.

A pesar de la amenaza de palabras por parte de su novia, Tom limpia su rostro sudoroso y aclara su voz.

"¿S-Sabes? Cuando te conocí en aquel Baile fue amor a primera vista tu hermoso cabello Dorado y tus hermosos ojos azules. . . " Tom.

"**. . . **" Star.

Tom realiza una pequeña pausa tan solo para observa a Star quien tiene un mirada muy fuerte sobre él.

"Cuando me dijiste que querías convertirte a un Demonio me pareció genial, el cambiar el color de tu cabello y ojos, estaba de acuerdo con ello, hacer algunas travesuras, jugar, divertirnos, el salir por algunas malteadas de Maíz" Tom.

Por cada palabra que Tom decía gradualmente su rostro se levantaba para centrar sus ojos con los de Star.

"Pero poco a poco las cosas escalaron a algo muy diferente de lo que solía ser a algo muy peligroso. . . . En aquellos días no lo podía comprender o tal vez no quiera hacerlo, te colocaba en un pedestal como alguien que debería cuidar a toda costa" Tom.

Tom recuerda todo a la perfección cunado molestaban a los sangüesos del inframundo, a algunos ciudadanos de Mewni al igual del inframundo era divertido y cuando alguien pasaba la línea Tom explotaba y quemaba al quien le hiciera algo a Star.

Incluso ella lo alentaba y apoyaba cunado lo hacía, el punto donde las cosas cambiaron de mal a peligrosas fue cunado Star podía controlar a Demonios o Mewmanos por igual.

Inicio conflicto entre ciudades, guerras entre pueblos vecinos, inicio ataques de Monstruos a ciertos lugares los cuales se burlaron de ella o simplemente no le agradaba alguna cosa insignificante y también sucedieron muchos problemas con su Padres.

Fue un cierto día donde Tom luego de presenciar toda la destrucción y caos que su novia hacia comprendió que si ambos continuaban por este camino ninguno de los dos terminaría bien, en especial durante la ceremonia en Mewni.

"¿**Te hacer llamar demonio como tu Mamá o yo**? **Para mí no eres más que un cobarde que no sabe cómo ser un demonio**" Star.

Tom suspiro por última vez.

". . . Incluso mi madre cree que debo alejarme de ti debido a tu comportamiento. . . Yo también pienso lo mismo, Star ya no quiero ser más tu Novio" Tom.

Los ojos de Tom se centraron directamente con los de Star dejándole en claro que sus palabras son ciertas.

"Te deseo lo mejor y espero que las cosas mejoren en tu vida también, sobre todo espero que cambies porque tu propio bien o al menos encuentra a alguien verdaderamente especial" Tom.

Los ojos de Star se iluminaron con un fuego muy intenso.

"**Tu maldito Demonio mediocre crees que puedes dejarme con una razón tan tonta como esa. . . .**" Star.

Sin embargo con un pequeño chasquido de los dedos de Tom la comunicación se interrumpe y el espejo hecho de humo desaparece sin rastro alguno dejando a una furiosa Star en la oscuridad.

"Ya lo veras, todos lo verán y cuando yo este encima todos se inclinaran ante mi incluso tú lo harás y rogaras regresar a mi lado inútil. . . " Star.

Antes de poder seguir las fuerzas en las piernas de Star cedieron haciéndola caer de rodillas.

"Todos lo verán, todos lo verán. . . " Star.

Extrañamente pequeñas gotas de agua caían frente a las rodillas de Star sin saber que pertenecían a ella misma.

* * *

To be Continue. . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Star the Evil Princess CH 4**

* * *

I wasn't expected to be this long chapter, anyhow please enjoy, i really love this one. Reviews too.

* * *

**Bloody Mary.**

* * *

Las leyendas como los mitos suelen ser afectados con el transcurso del tiempo y con ciertos cambios dependiendo la época o el lugar donde se cuento donde todas tienden a referirse a una mujer o niña vestida de Banco con un cabello tan oscuro como la misma noche.

Haya tantas versiones que ahora no se puede saber con exactitud cuál fue la original pero una historia que conocemos y la cual es la más popular en estos tiempos actuales.

Provienen del año de 1720 con una niña de tan solo nueve años, llamada Mary, la cual se encontraba sola en casa, sus padres ausentes eran, Padres con el motivo de ganarse la vida en una jornada nocturna de arduo trabajo.

Dejando a la pequeña iluminada tan solo por la escasa luz de tres velas viejas y jugando con una muñeca desgastada en la tenebrosa en la oscuridad, acostumbrada estaba, juagar hasta llegar a dormir en espera de sus padres.

Cerca de las horas de la madrugada algunos dicen que a la media noche otros dicen a tres de la mañana mientras que otros lo dicen entre una o dos de la mañana.

La niña escucho un ruido estremecedor el cual la despertó con temor y se escondió debajo de sus sabanas debido a su temor, al escucharlo por una segunda vez y por supuesto más cerca de ella.

Escapo apara esconderse en el baño con sus tres velas en mano todavía encendidas dejándolo a un costado de ella con los minutos una a una de las velas.

Sin embargo al momento que observo su reflejo al espejo, su cara se llenó de terror debido a que entre las sombras salía un extrañó sujeto el cual apretaba un enorme cuchillo entre sus manos.

La muerte de la pequeña Mary fue terrible y sangrienta que el momento que sus padres la encontraron decidieron escapar dejando el cuerpo de la pequeña pudrirse por semanas hasta ser encontrada mucho tiempo después.

Debido a las malas relaciones de sus Padres y sus sucios negocios alguien tomo venganza contra ellos y debido al miedo de recibir el mismo destino que su hija huyeron.

Desde ese entonces los rencores y resentimiento de esos momentos permanecieron en esa casa donde murió la pequeña Mary por la eternidad.

Eso es lo que cuenta la leyenda. . .

* * *

Brittney Wong es la chica más rica y popular de la escuela de Echo Creek líder de las porristas, jefa del comité de padres y maestro, jefa del departamento deportivo, administradora de fondos y actividades escolares, mantenimiento, prácticamente es dueña de la escuela, todo esto es gracias al dinero de su Padre y sus influencias.

Con su actitud calmada y serena ha sido capaz de mantener su control sin ninguna dificultad sobre todos en la escuela y se rumora que incluso el alcalde está a merced de los caprichos de Brittney.

También hay tomar en cuenta el hecho de su propia gran apariencia su cabello negro, rasgos asiáticos, mezclados con su rostro y piel clara hacen de ella una belleza incomparable a las demás, incluso muchos chicos han intentado acercarse a ella sin mucho éxito debido a que la misma Brittney considera que no son dignos de ella.

Brittney es muy lista cuando se trata del cuidado de su piel y figura, maquillaje, mascarillas, limpieza facial hasta los spa o salones de belleza son frecuentado por ella, también el riguroso entrenamiento y dieta balanceada son también una parte clave de su figura.

Sin embargo a pesar de eso, ella sigue siendo una chica normal con temores y preocupaciones, no solo por su apariencia, puede que muchos la vean como una presumida o manipuladora.

Pero sus notas no son tan buenas como debería, gracias a su influencia se mantienen en secreto del público, lo normal y correcto sería pedir ayuda en este tipo de situación, sin embargo debido a su reputación de ser perfecta en todo no puede darse el lujo de pedir ayuda.

Por tal motivo ella pasa todas las noches con su mascarilla puesta y cabello acomodado estudiando las asignaturas con las que más dificultad tiene, claro sin mucho éxito incluso con video tutoriales no son inservibles.

Puede que explique con detalle pero aplicarlo en la vida real es no parece funcionar para ella.

"¡Ahg! Esto no tiene sentido" Britteny.

Con forme pasaban el tiempo Birttney seguía estudiando fervientemente sobre su mesa con un espejo de gran tamaño este lugar lo utiliza normalmente para maquillarse pero debido a su situación actual decidió estudiar sobre ella.

Para las tres de la mañana Bittney se había enfocó tanto en sus estudios que olvido retirar su mascarilla acompañándola solo se encontrada una pequeña luz sobre ella y el sonido del lápiz.

". . . ."

Aunque al extraño estaba sucediendo a su alrededor Brittney no le presto mucha atención al principio de todo pero las señales se estaban volvieron más evidentes, la sensación que hacía que le cuarto pareciera ser sofocante a cada momento, la temperatura del cuarto enfría aun con el aire acondicionado y abanico apagados.

Para Brittney quien solo lleva puesto una blusa delgada de resaca y un pequeño short la hacer dejar de escribir para constarse en frotar sus brazos con la intención de darse calor a sí misma.

Fuuu~

Al momento de suspirar su aliento parecía salir en forma de vapor el cual solo se puede apreciar a temperaturas muy frías, esto la dejo confundida y a la vez sorprendida pero antes de poder preguntar lo que sucedía repentinamente la luz que la acompañan parpadeaba constantemente al punto de hacerle creer que había un mal funcionamiento en su cuarto el cual repentinamente termino dejándola en completa oscuridad.

Aun con todo lo sucedido ella se da la vuelta para asegurarse de que encuentra sola algo le decía que no estaba realmente sola lo cual la hace más vigilante de su alrededor.

"_**Tú lo hiciste**_"

Luego de escuchar esa oscura y tenebrosa voz proveniente de su espalda la hizo sentir un fuerte escalofrió pero aun con todo eso Brittney se da vuelta de manera inconsciente y para su sorpresa su reflejo seguir siendo el mismo.

Hasta que a su reflejo le comenzaron a sangrar los ojos y repentinamente convirtiendo su figura en un una piel arrugada la cual sin esperar nada emerge desde el espejo tratando de atrapar a Brittney.

"_**¡Lo hiciste!**_"

"¡Haaaaaa!" Britteny.

Esa noche los pacillos de la mansión Wong se llenaron del desgarrador grito de una horrorizada Brittney.

* * *

Nock! Nock! Nock!

El día no comenzó como algo tranquilo de lo que estaba acostumbrada ya que un insoportable y molesto golpeteo a su puerta a pesar de seguir envuelta sobre sus cómodas sabanas sobre su increíblemente cama la cual extrañamente es demasiado suave e inesperadamente elástica.

La cual sin el conocimiento de Star fue comprada aquí en la Tierra, a escondidas de su Esposa, River le consiguió los mayores lujos que pudo hallar en la ciudad como la cama, sabanas, cortinas, hasta ropa que precediera del agrada de ella, desafortunadamente Star no le presto mucha atención a la ropa.

"¡Star! ¡¿Estás despierta?!" Harley.

Aun así se levantó con un rostro lleno de ojeras, ojos rojos y sin duda cansancio debido a lo mucho que estudio durante el fin de semana incluyendo el pequeño llanto como lamento por su ruptura con su ex-novio.

Claro que eso nunca lo dirá a nadie después de todo nunca debe mostrar nada de debilidad con ningún humano, especialmente con esos dos o su nueva mascota.

"¡Tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde a la Escuela!" Harley.

"¿Escuela?" Star.

* * *

No solo es muy temprano también es muy aburrido al punto de querer salir de ahí, Star no tenía idea de que asistir a esta escuela casi todo los días a excepción de dos días como descanso durante el resto de su estadía en la Tierra además el sol molesta sus ojos ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan brillante y tan vivo? No hace falta decir que la falta de sueño también la afecta.

Quizás lo único que considero bueno fue el recibir por parte del Director un libro muy grande con más hojas de color blanco perfectamente acomodadas de manera simétricas con pastas duras las cuales están sostenidas por una especie de metal circular.

Un lujo perfecto para Star ahora podrá registrar todos sus planes e ideas o incluso experimentos que se le puedan ocurrir, poco después de salir de la oficina del director el sonido de una campana extraña comenzaron a sonar y para el momento de intentar comprender el significado de eso ya había sido arrastrada un molesto cuarto para tomar clases.

Luego de cuatro incesantes consecutivas clases referentes sobre historia humana, sumas de números con letras seguido de una aburrida lección sobre comportamiento y sentimientos humanos aunque la siguiente fue muy interesante ya que hablaba del cuerpo humano en todo su esplendor, Biología.

Al terminar la campana nuevamente volvió a sonar pero esta vez no parecía seguir otra clase sino al parecer todos comenzaron a reunirse en un lugar del cual un ligero olor de lo que parece ser. . . comida.

"¡Rápido Star hay formarnos!" Harley.

Y otra vez más Star fue arrastrada a algo que definitivamente no estaba para nada familiarizada.

* * *

"Esto es genial adoro los días de carne sorpresa" Harley.

". . ." Star.

Luego esperar por un tedioso y molesto tiempo ambas recibieron su porción de alimentos, Star estaba algo dudosa de la comida, un especie de puré de color amarillo como el maíz, el cual odia, luego una extraña líneas y plantas de muchos colores llamadas verduras.

Como plato principal una especie de cuadro grande de color marrón el cual le están escurriendo líquidos espesos y desagradables todo esto acompañado por una caja de color naranja.

"Vamos rápido antes de que no haya lugar para sentarse" Harley.

Luego de ser arrastrada por su mascota trece a una de las mesas Star observo a su alrededor viendo como casi todos los demás humanos comían sin problema o molestia esta comida.

"Star mejor come cuando aún está caliente, créeme no sabrá lo mismo cuando se enfría" Harley.

Star observo detenidamente su comida luego tomo el tenedor de color blanco enseguida toma un pedazo de ese cuadro viscoso el cual comienza a olfatear una y otra vez, hasta que decide dar un mordisco.

"¿Hmm?" Star.

Curiosamente el sabor es curioso no muy fácil de describir pero por lo menos es comestible, claro todavía es viscoso pero olvidando ese factor es delicioso, al igual que ese puré el cual inesperadamente dulce, esos vegetales tampoco están mal pero si pudiera no los comería.

"Déjame ayudarte" Harley.

Su mascota toma un pequeño tubo de color rosa y lo inserta en la caja de color naranja.

"Solo tienes que succionar a través del popote" Harley.

Es desagradable el tener que hacer eso pero mirando nuevamente alrededor muchos tambien tienen la misma caja con otros colores y ellos parece que están succionando de ese "Popote" dudo al principio pero al dar un pequeño sorbo una sensación asida y al vez dulce inunda el paladar de Star esta sensación le dio una pequeño rayo de electricidad a trasvés de su cuerpo.

Delicioso, es la única palabra que describe correctamente a este sabor pero debido a que tiene que mantener su actitud de un demonio no puede darse el lujo de mostrar debilidad o flaqueza mientras esté rodeada de humanos.

Aun así que conveniente, al parecer la comida no será un problema como Star lo había previsto debido a que esta escuela tiene algo que se llama "Nutrición Escolar" algo sobre mantener sanos a los niños Humanos, bueno no importar lo que sea, esto es algo que ella se puede aprovechar.

Ahora que una sus preocupación ha sido resuelta ahora podrá concentrarse en planear con detenimiento su regreso a Mewni y venganza contra aquellos que la traicionaron, reuniendo recursos, armas como aliados, lo cual tendrá que hacerlo en completo secreto de aquellos que la estén vigilando.

Lentamente mueve su vista sobre una cierta mesa donde dos humanos problemáticos se encuentran sentados y uno de ellos observa a Star con mucha intensidad minetas succiona el contenido de su propia caja de color morado.

El otro humano está concentrado en servir lo que parece ser la comida de unos contenedores de color verde en una especie de plato de papel morado y sin embargo también observa a Star a la distancia.

Aunque la mirada de este chico humano es diferente a la otra chica humana ya que esos ojos son de fascinación o quizás interés sobre la misma Star algo con lo que podrá aprovecharse a futuro.

* * *

Janna no es ningún estudiante modelo o mucho menos promedio ya que ella le provoca mucha pereza el estudiar o leer cualquier libro a menos que sea de ocultismo, de hecho de no ser por Marco ella probable tendría notas bajas.

Pero este lunes se levantó muy temprano incluso mucho antes de Marco o cualquiera de sus Padres ya que el fin de semana se había preparado con la intención iniciar una seria investigación con esa Chica demonio que fue transferida de la nada.

Desafortunadamente debido a lo temprano que es nadie está levantado y por lo tanto no había desayuno por lo cual espero treinta minutos hasta que Marco se levantó y le exigió que le preparará el desayunó además también lo apuro para que estuviera listo para irse tan pronto como sea posible.

Si te preguntas la razón de por qué Janna decida esperar a que alguien prepare su comida, bueno, no es solo por hecho de que no sabe cocinar sino esto es debido a su inusual condición, desde que era muy pequeña ella siempre ha tenido un metabolismo muy rápido.

Además de eso no siente hambre como el resto de las otras personas, Janna solo tiene la ligera sensación de hambre y si no se alimenta de manera adecuada ella inmediatamente caerá dormida sin importar dónde o cunado.

La primera vez que se describió sobre su condición fue en el primer grado durante una actividad para construir una casa con palillos de madera toda parecía normal hasta que sin previo aviso Janna se desplomo sobre su propio trabajo.

Tanto Marco como la Profesora se preocuparan tanto que de inmediato la llevaron al hospital y luego de varios estudios se descubrió la causa de su condición, luego de eso se decidió un horario y alimentación necesaria para ella.

Aun así el cabello de Janna era largo en ese tiempo pero debido a que su cabello largo estaba cubierto de pegamento y palillos no hubo más remedio que cortarlo sin el consentimiento de ella o de como reaccionaria al verlo.

Para su buena suerte luego de verse en el espejo a Janna le gustó mucho ese estilo corto y desde entonces lo mantiene de esa manera aunque últimamente lo ha deja crecer un poco.

* * *

Fhuuu~

Mientras succionaba el contenido de su jugo Marco acomodaba la comida de ambos pero Janna no apartaba la vista de la Chica demonio quien pasaba completamente desapercibida por los demás estudiantes, claro, la observaban por su apariencia pero luego del mínimo vistazo volvían a ignorarla.

No importa como lo vea es demasiado frustrante para Janna el ver como todos en la escuela son unos verdaderos ignorantes que deberían irse a morir en un poso lleno de serpientes venenosas.

Sin embargo en este momento ella tiene algo más importante de que pensar, luego de ser arrastrada por Marco al salón de clases en lugar de poder iniciar su investigación sobre la Chica Demonio lo que recibió al llegar fue la sorpresa de que su primera asignación estaría acompañada de la misma chica demonio sentada aun lado de Harley la hiperactiva o como otros la suelen llamar la loca Harley.

Perfectamente conveniente para Janna fue lo que pensó de esa manera podrá realizar su investigación aunque sea solo por esta primera clase, también pudo seguir haciéndolo en la segunda clase ya que ella estaba presente al igual que la tercera y la siguiente después de esa, puede que una vez sea coincidencia, dos puede ser una rareza, una tercera es una indicación de que algo está sucediendo, una cuarta es demasiado.

Con la excusa de ir al baño Janna pudo esparce de la vista de Marco para escabullirse a la oficina donde están todos los registros de los estudiantes en la escuela y solo al revisar el expediente de la Chica de Demonio meticulosamente pudo comprender lo que verdaderamente está sucediendo.

Una vez que termino sus asuntos en la oficina de registros Janna regresa nuevamente con Marco, sin duda el Director tendrá mucho de que explicar ya que todas estas "Coincidencias" son obras suyas.

Fhuuu~

Una vez que termino su jugo Marco ya tenía lista la comida ambos comenzaron comer sin ningún inconveniente.

"Entonces ¿Esa es la Chica nueva?" Jackie.

"J-Jackie Lynn Thomas" Marco.

"Marco Ubaldo Díaz" Jackie.

Jackie responde al nerviosismo de Marco con la misma manera que lo hace como una broma por parte de ella, no es un secreto para Jackie saber que él tiene cierto interés en Jackie y normalmente se puede jactar de ser capaz de entender las intenciones de las personas con tan solo observarlas casi como lo hacen en esas novelas de detectives.

Pero con Marco podríamos decir que es un poco difícil comprender las intenciones, razones para ciertas conductas por parte de él pero en cuanto a sus emociones son un libro abierto para cualquiera siempre y cuando tenga conocimiento de cómo leerlo esta extraña mezcla le provoca curiosidad a la misma Jackie.

Y a pesar de estar acostumbrada a las miradas de los chicos con deseo o intenciones lascivas a ella, Marco parece todo lo contrario de los demás ya que él parece solo verla con una rara sonrisa sin negativas emociones, debido a que sus intenciones son dudosas ella siempre tiene un ojo sobre él.

"Basta de tonterías Marco" Janna.

Sin embargo Jackie no puede darse el lujo de acercarse mucho a él debido a Janna quien ha mantenido a toda chica alejada de él con mucho aferro y para Jackie primero son los amigos antes de cualquier otra cosa.

"Por favor Jackie dime si no es un demonio" Janna.

"Sin importar como la veas lo es, pero. . . " Jackie.

"¿Pero?" Janna.

"También podrían decir que solo es una chica rara con un muy llamativo disfraz" Jackie.

"¡Jackie!" Janna.

A pesar de hacer esa molesta broma Jackie toma asiento mientras continúan su conversación de manera fluida, aun así también lo puede percibir esa Chica Demonio es lo más real que jamás haya visto.

* * *

Luego del termino de clases Janna decidió hacer una pequeña visita a la oficina del Director Snevees para poder responder ciertas dudas sobre una insignificante situación referente a la recién llegada Chica Demonio.

Bank!

"¡Director! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!"

Una vez que termino con su interrogatorio estilo medieval, Janna se retira con una carpeta con toda la información de la Chica demonio dejando a un Director Snevees temblando en el suelo de su oficina mientras que su secretaria confirma si todavía sigue cuerdo.

"Eso fue demasiado, nuestros Padres son amigos de él ¿Recuerdas?" Marco.

Janna solo rueda sus ojos de fastidio la escuchar a Marco ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de la situación en la que se encuentran? por primera vez que nunca ambos se han topado con un demonio verdadero aunque no era el que Janna imaginaba, la prioridad debería ser tener información sobre su posible enemigo.

"Creo que necesitara terapia o una buena sesión con nuestros Padres para hacerle olvidar todo" Marco.

"Eso puede esperar debes escuchar esto" Janna.

Mientras Marco intentaba hacer reaccionar Janna sobre su mal comportamiento ella comenzó a hojear descubriendo muchas cosas inesperadas de la Princesa Star Butterfly o mejor conocida como Chica demonio para estos dos.

"Espera ¿Dijiste Princesa?" Marco.

"Oh así es mi querido Marco, hay mucho que no sabemos de esta supuesta Demonio" Janna.

* * *

Mientras Janna seguía leyendo detenidamente mientras Marco la seguía de lado Star se mantuvo oculta entre las mismas sombras, no, enserio ella estaba completamente oculta entre las sombras.

Una habilidad muy conveniente la cual aprendió luego de su transición a demonio fue capaz de usar la mayoría de la magia que cualquier otro demonio puede usar, desafortunadamente tiene limitaciones al no ser un demonio de nacimiento aun así no la ha detenido para aprender y dominar cada una de esas nuevas habilidades.

Además siempre que necesita escuchar conversaciones que sean de mucha importancia o simplemente para satisfacer su propia curiosidad es perfecta, sin embargo no pude utilizarla la gran mayoría de ellas dentro del castillo Butterfly debido a las precauciones de su propia Madre en contra de ella.

"_Hmm_" Star.

Como sea en este momento no hay tiempo de pensar en cosa molestas ya que ahora mismo se concentrara en seguir a esos dos, esa chica Humana parece haber comenzado investigar sobre la misma Star.

Lo cual es muy interesante ya que de todos los Humanos que ha conocido hasta el momento parecen creer sus mentiras sobre no ser demonio pero solo estos dos fueron capaces de ver a través de todo con solo verla y también esta aquel humano Roy.

El mejor curso de acción es simplemente observar a estos dos y ver lo que son capaces de hacer quien sabe tal vez sea capaz de encontrar algo muy valioso, además Star también hizo su propia investigación sobre estos dos Humanos con los otros humanos lo cual fue muy divagante e inútil lo cual la llevo a optar por el espionaje.

* * *

La información en la carpeta es corta y muy breve pero sin duda es interesante, Star Butterfly es un Princesa Mágica de otra dimensión llamada Mewni, sus Padres son River Butterfly y su Madre es Moon Butterfly la reina gobernante absoluta de ese reino.

Al parecer la Reina es quien manda en esa dimensión algo similar a los tiempos medievales de la historia de la Tierra, como tradición real cunado una Princesa cumple sus catorce años se le entrega la varita real la cual tiene el poder de controlar todo el universo.

Pero debido a su mal comportamiento se le negó el derecho de poseer tal poder y por último fue desterrada a un lugar sin magia con la intención de reformarla, sin embargo esto no convence a Janna probablemente los Padres de la supuesta chica demonio estén planeando algo, de ahí no se menciona otra cosa además del registro permanente nada de sus poderes o habilidades que puede usar esa Demonio.

Aunque Janna puede estar de acuerdo con su situación de enviarla a un lugar sin Magia como la Tierra, considerando su personalidad y el hecho de que sea un demonio es entendible el no darle un poder que puede cambiar el universo con solo pensarlo es muy peligroso.

Momentos después ambos chicos llegan a su fortaleza llamada también oficina del conserje Roy.

"Hey Roy. . . " Marco/Janna.

Pero algo verdaderamente inesperado o mejor dicho alguien inesperado esta ene se lugar con cabello largo algo descuidado, ojeras y temblores leves en su cuerpo esta persona es inconfundible para todos.

"Hey chicos, tienen una visita" Roy.

"H-Hola" Brittney.

La chica más popular y rica de todo Echo Creek se encuentra en la habitación, lo cual sorprende tanto a Marco como a Janna.

* * *

"Entonces ¿Qué trae a la perfecta Brittney Wong a nuestro santuario de lo oscuro?" Janna.

Janna puede seguir hablando de la manera sarcástica lo cual no molesta en lo absoluto a Brittney después de todo ella sabe cómo manejar todo tipo de insultos o provocaciones con eficacia.

"Janna" Marco.

A pesar de la advertencia recibida, Janna no le importa en lo absoluto ya que no tiene la intención de ser condescendiente con una chica como Brittney quien se ha burlado a espaldas de Marco y Janna.

Desde que fundaron su club en el cuarto de Roy ella es una de las primeras personas en oponerse a la idea de que exista un lugar dedicado a la demonología que ambos chicos han estado practicando.

"De hecho es algo muy complicado de explicar pero puedo decir lo que ha estado sucediendo" Brittney.

Durante las últimas dos semana en la mansión Wong comenzaron a suceder muchos cosas muy extrañas las cuales crecían con forme pasaba el tiempo, al principio fueron leves sensaciones de que alguien te observa desde las sombras.

Aunque debido a ser una mansión muy grande nadie prestaba atención incluso Brittney quien la mayoría de los sucesos eran mayormente a su alrededor pero poco a poco escalo, frio inexplicable a pesar de hacer mucho calor en el exterior o en el interior.

Voces como susurros en algunos lugares de la mansión las cuales se volvían más frecuentes con forme pasaba el tiempo, cualquiera en su sano juicio diría que solo la sugestión pero luego de sufrir esa experiencia en carne Birttney no puede negar lo que sus ojos presenciaron.

Una mujer de vestido blanco con cabello tan negro y delgado, piel pálida sin mencionar esos ojos socoros como el mismo vacío que intentaron tomarla hacia esa oscuridad.

"No sé lo fuese esa cosa, pero me asuste tanto que sin pensarlo golpe mi espejo y solo así desapareció" Brittney.

Al observar la mano derecha vendada de Brittney Wong todos pueden darse una idea de lo que paso exactamente.

"Salí de mi propia casa y he pasado la noche anterior sin dormir debido al miedo" Brittney.

Puede que Janna no sea una gran fanática de Brittney Wong pero su historia no tiene mentira alguna además se puede ver con detenimiento el miedo que siente con tan solo mirarla.

"¿Por qué nos dices esto?" Marco.

Ciertamente es muy extraño contar este tipo de historia a un par de desconocidos que se especializan en solo estudiar a Demonios, bueno eso de alguna manera parece tiene cierto sentido.

"Ustedes saben mucho de cosas Paranormales y todos ese tipo de cosas raras. . . " Brittney.

"Ve al grano Wong ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?" Janna.

Con esas cortantes palabras Brittney toma un par de respiros antes de mirar directamente a Janna, Marco y Roy por igual.

". . . Quiero que se deshagan de lo que sea que está en mi mansión" Brittney.

Esto sorprendió a Roy y Marco por igual sin embargo Janna no presenta la misma sorpresa esto debido a que ya suponía las intenciones de esta chica rica.

"Niña ¿Qué rayos dices?" Roy.

Roy es el primero en reaccionar aun con sorpresa, Marco por su parte vuelve a recuperar su serenidad antes de poder hablar.

"Wong nosotros estudiamos Demonios y sus composiciones, no podemos hacer. . . " Marco.

"Les daré 650" Brittney.

"Hecho" Janna.

"¡¿Qué?!" Roy/Marco.

Janna se levanta para estrechar la mano de Brittney como si nada malo está sucediendo y sin esperar nada más de su mochila toma una laptop de color plateada con la palabra Lenovo en una esquina.

"O-Oye ¿Eso está bien?" Roy.

"Sip" Janna.

Janna simplemente ignora a Roy mientras espera a que la laptop encienda.

"¡¿A caso te volviste loca?! ¡No puede solo aceptar algo así sin saber. . .! Espera ¿Esa mi laptop?" Marco.

"Sip" Janna.

Nuevamente ignorando a compañero de toda la vida Janna simplemente escribe el password para poder trabajar en la laptop.

"J-Janna ¿C-Como sabes m-mi password?" Marco.

"Marco se todo de ti, incluso se sobre tu historial de búsqueda y sobre tu caja secreta" Janna.

La boca de Marco se abre debido a la sorpresa mientras Janna le giña con uno de sus ojos mientras abre la guía electrónica de lo sobrenatural en línea.

"Entonces ¿Cabello Largo color negro? ¿Piel pálida? ¿Vestido Blanco? ¿Ojos negros como el vacío? ¿La cual salió por un espejo?. . . ¿Algo más específico?" Janna.

"S-Solo eso ¿No es suficiente?" Brittney.

Personalmente no quiere recordar esa imagen nuevamente además estaba tan asustada para prestar atención de lo que la estaba atacando.

"Hay demasiadas historias por todo el mundo que se refieren a una mujer de blanco y cabello negro en todas partes desde carretearas malditas, brujas, espectros caminantes, demonios disfrazados de mujeres o niñas, nos tomara demasiado tiempo investigar todo, así que necesitamos reducir nuestra búsqueda" Janna.

Dicho esto y a pesar de no querer recordarlo Brittney puso en marcha su cerebro en recordar algo que puede ser de utilidad.

"Esa cosa dijo algo extraño. . . "Tú lo hiciste" antes de que mi imagen en el espejo se convirtiera en la de una pasa completamente aterradora, luego mi propio reflejo extendió esos brazos del espejo para tomarme. . . Me asuste tanto que golpe el espejo con toda mi fuerza. . . " Brittney.

Tan solo el recordarlo la hace temblar, claro que cualquier persona cuerda y normal pasara por la misma situación no estaría así de tranquila como ella lo está.

"Suena a una Película de terror ¿Espejos?" Roy.

Luego de escuchar a Brittney Roy toma uno de los libros que están en el estante cercano a él enseguida de su bolsillo toma un par de lentes y al colocárselos comienza una búsqueda de alguna información relacionada con la extraña aparición.

A este punto es imposible detener o hacer cambiar de idea a Janna, una vez que comienza algo no se detendrá hasta conseguir lo que desea, Roy ya se resignó en no poder detener a Janna y lo mejor será ayudarla para que ella o Marco no salgan lastimados.

"Yo. . . Iré por refrescos" Marco.

"Quero uno de uva" Janna.

"Cola" Roy.

"No tomo refrescos pero me gustaría una limonada" Brittney.

Por supuesto también Marco no tuvo más remedio que ayudar de alguna manera todo esto para cuidar de Janna.

* * *

"_Esto es interesante_" Star.

Star se ha manteniéndose oculta entre las sombra todo este tiempo escucho toda la conversación desde al principio y hasta la aburrida parte donde comienzan a meter sus cabezas sobre libros y esa cosa metálica con luces.

Cual sea el caso, de acuerdo a la descripción de otra chica humana de cabello negro y largo, la única cosa que puede hacer ese tipo de apariciones o manipulaciones debe ser un espectro, uno que al parecer se está volviendo muy fuerte a cada momento que pasa muy extraño pero posiblemente muy útil para Star.

Sin perder tiempo alguno Star deja al grupo de chicos sentados leyendo un montón de lo que tonterías que no servirán para nada, sin embargo todavía no sabe exactamente de lo que son capaces ese chico y chica humana, lo mejor será adelantarse antes de que ellos puedan hacer algo.

* * *

Mientras Janna y Roy se encontraban sumidos entre su profunda investigación en la cual solo se podía escuchar el sonido de hojas moviéndose como también el sonar de las teclas siendo golpeadas con rapidez, con mucho tiempo muerto y además de un silencio tranquilizante Brittney se enfocó en sus estudios.

Normalmente no se atrevería a mostrar nada que tenga que ver son sus malas notas, pero debido a su terrorífico encuentro con esa cosa su tiempo de estudio disminuyo mucho gracias a este incidente y mientras que esos dos están enfocados ella pude estudiar.

"Hmm" Brittney.

Desafortunadamente como es costumbre todavía no pude entender bien cómo funcionan estas cosas a pesar de leer su nueva guía universitaria.

"Si remplazas la X primero será más fácil" Marco.

AI escuchar la voz de Marco inconscientemente Brittney cubre sus apuntes con sus brazos debido a la sorpresa y él sin prestar atención a la reacción que ella tuvo simplemente coloca su botella de limonada a un lado.

"El método que usas es complicado, este tipo de problemas los puedes resolver con una fórmula que no de equivalencia" Marco.

Deliberadamente Marco toma el lápiz de Brittney sin esperar una palabra de ella para borrar lo hecho por ella en el cuaderno.

"Si remplazas primero esto será más fácil, todas la guías explican de la misma manera pero sus explicaciones son difíciles de entender ahora hay que hacer es. . ." Marco.

Observando la manera en que Marco comienza a resolver el problema mientras explica a Brittney detalladamente los pasos a seguir.

". . . Y así el resultado de la equivalencia es el mismo que X" Marco.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Brittney.

Para su mayor sorpresa Marco resolvió la formula con facilidad a pesar de ser de tres grado menor al de ella, se supone que las asignaturas no son las mismas en el octavo grado si bien recuerda.

"Te enseñaré solo sigue de esta manera" Marco.

Siguiendo la explicación de Marco con mucho cuidado Brittney por primera vez que nunca pudo entender las fórmulas que tanto al agobiaban durante este tiempo, es fácil de seguir y también fue sencilla la manera de hacerlo.

"Gracias" Brittney.

Puede que solo haya sido un pequeño susurro pero Marco simplemente sonrió mientras continuaba explicando cómo resolver las demás formulas.

* * *

Gracias a las indicaciones y guía de su nueva mascota, Star fue capaz de llegar a la mansión Wong sin ningún contratiempo aunque debe admitir algo este lugar |es tan grande como el castillo donde solía vivir.

"Esta es la Misión donde vive Brittney Wong la chica más rica y popular de toda la escuela" Harley.

Personalmente Star no tiene ningún interés en cuanto a quien pertenezca este lugar sino más bien lo llamativo de este lugar es esa presencia en ella la cual nadie sería capaz de detectar a menos que seas un espectro o un demonio.

Para suerte Star es un demonio capaz de ver esa leve pero fuerte energía que está desprendiendo alrededor de ese lugar sea lo que este expulsando esta aura no cabe duda de lo fuerte que se está volviendo cada momento.

Cualquier demonio mantendría una distancia sobre este tipo de entidad pero Star no tiene ningún miedo ya que ella no es un demonio cualquiera, anteriormente ella ha sido capaz de manipular demonios de gran tamaño y poder.

Usando sus tretas o artimañas e incluso sus palabras son demasiado persuasivas una habilidad que ha perfeccionado con el paso del tiempo dándole gran ventaja sobre otros demonios que desena poder sobre los demás.

Debido a esto, Star tiene la confianza necesaria para lograr su cometido el cual es crear una facción lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a su propia Madre y denostar a su ex-novio de lo que ella es capaz de hacer.

"Exactamente ¿Qué hacemos aquí?" Harley.

Primero será investigar al espectro que se encuentra en este lugar de ahí tener una conversación "Intima" entre ellos para así obtener su primer aliado.

"Buscar" Star.

"¿Buscar?" Harley.

"Regresa a casa nos veremos más noche y tal vez llego con alguien" Star.

Sin decir otra cosa Star desaparece entre su propia sombra sin dejar rastro alguno, por su parte Harley se mantiene en su lugar con ojos abiertos como platos y su boca abierta debido a la impresión de ver a su amiga desaparecer frente a ella.

"¡Tiene que enseñarme a hacer eso!" Harley.

* * *

Dentro de la casa se puede sentir como la energía inunda por completo el lugar, el frio domina en casi todo el lugar, luego infiltrarse en la mansión lo primero en notar fue el hecho de lo vacío que se encontraba.

No humano, animal o espíritu se encontraba ahí lo que Star suponía era que debido a la presencia de este espectro todos abandonaron el lugar, aunque lo que Star desconoce es el hecho de que Brittney ordeno que todo el personal abandonara temporalmente el lugar hasta que las cosa volvieran a la normalidad.

Encontrar a este espectro no es difícil para Star ya que ella puede detectar el lugar exacto en donde se concentra la mayor cantidad de energía y mientras más se acerca la pequeña presencia aumenta.

"**. . . **"

Entonces empezó un susurró muy leve llamo la atención de Star dejándola detenerse en ese pasillo en completo silencio mientras observaba de una lado a otro lo noto.

Una imagen o mejor dicho una figura reflejada como una simple sombra moviéndose entre las ventanas la cual se detiene justamente en el pequeño espejo frente de Star.

Mientras ambas mantenían sus miradas sobre ellas el espectro comenzó a tomar forma corporiza mientras la mitad de su cuerpo salía del pequeño espejo mirando con detenimiento a Star con ojos negros como el mismo vacío.

"Es bueno que aparecieras así no tendré que buscarte" Star.

"**. . . **"

No parecía ver respuesta alguna simplemente se mantenía observando a Star sin ni siquiera moverse de su posición de igual manera continua hablando.

"No me gusta las conversaciones largas así que iré directo al punto, Mi nombre es Star y necesito de tu poder" Star.

El espectro simplemente inclino su rostro como alguna especie de confusión pero Star no le prestó atención alguna y continúo con su conversación.

"Imagina tener más poder del que tienes ahora, con mi ayuda podrás tener mucho más del que puedas alcanzar por ti. . . " Star.

"**. . . **"

Con forme Star hacia su juego de palabras y su poder de convencimiento, ella podía sentir que algo extraño está sucediendo, normalmente este tipo de espectros suelen ser muy habladores o por lo menos ellos intentarían aprovecharse de ella ya sea usando tretas, sin embargo, este espectro solo se mantiene quieto observándola en silencio.

". . . Oye ¿Me realmente me estas escuchando?" Star.

"**. . . **"

A cierto punto Star tuvo que parar ya que no parecía tener alguna respuesta por parte del espectro inerte.

"**. . . Tu. . . **"

". . . " Star.

Star suspiro de fastidió al recibir una respuesta por parte de este espectro ya que por un instante pensaba que estaba hablando con una muñeca sin razón o voluntad propia.

"**Tú lo has hecho**"

Star simplemente observo en confusión al escuchar esta declaración fuera de lugar.

"**Igual que todos ellos. . . Humanos o Demonios, Monstruos son iguales**"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Star.

"**Codiciosos, Déspotas, dispuestos a abandonar a aquellos que juraron cuidar y amar en el momento donde más peligro**"

El aire comenzaba a enfriar de manera drástica hacia algo muy frio y oscuro, inmediatamente Star puso sentir un peligro acercándose.

"**No existe la venganza solo el castigo para aquellos pecadores en este o cualquier otro mundo**"

Grab!

Grap!

Grab!

Sin ningún aviso muchas manos comienzan a emerger de las mismas sombras para sostener a Star con gran fuerza sin dejarla moverse ni un centímetro a pesar del forcejeo ella podía sentir como su energía era comida por esa cosa.

"¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!" Star.

La rabia comienza a apoderarse sobre ella haciendo que sus llamas comienzan a emerger con fiereza.

"Maldito espectro sin conciencia e insignificante ¿Te atreves a absorberme?" Star.

Sus ojos comienzan a brillar con gran intensidad esto debido a que concentra su energía para poder contraatacar.

"No tienes idea de con quién te estas metiendo **conoce tu lugar y ¡Arde!**" Star.

Sin dudarlo Star explota con gran fuerza quemando todo a su alrededor sin distinción alguna o mucho menos a ningún objeto alguno, dejando un gran avuguero en el lugar de la mansión.

O eso era lo que debería suceder ya que la realidad es una completamente diferente de la que había previsto.

"¡¿Pero qué diablos. . . ?!" Star.

El fuego ni siquiera se esparció a menos de unos centímetros ya que eran absorbidos al suelo donde los brazos y sombras están.

"**Fuerza o debilidad no son importantes por igual todos serán castigados ante este espejo**"

"¡Maldito seas!" Star.

Incluso gritando o maldiciendo nada importo ya que Star desapareció entre las sombras que la rodearon hasta extinguirse en el silencioso pasillo de la mansión Wong.

* * *

En la afueras de la oscura y desértica mansión Wong nos encontramos con una pequeña minivan de color blanco de una puerta grande estacionándose justo en la entrada principal.

Puede parecer como una entrega rutinaria para la mansión lo cual no dará ninguna sorpresa de que algo extraño este sucediendo para cualquier persona que pase por el lugar pero en su interior es otra cosa diferente.

En una esquina tenemos cuatro monitores colocados perfectamente en un orden, una mesa pequeña y delgada con video caseteras para grabar, cables perfectamente alineados, una silla frente a los monitores y un sofá muy cómodo acomodado perfectamente sin cortar espacio en el interior.

"Cámaras litas, linternas listas, micrófonos listos, cables en orden ¿Prueba de señal?" Marco.

"Un momento. . ." Roy.

Luego de unos instantes los monitores se activan mostrando varias señales de video de las cámaras en la cabeza de Janna y Marco.

"Todo en orden" Roy.

Mientras Roy y Marco revisaban los equipos Janna terminaba de ajustar sus bota negras, considerando que este es la primera vez que hacen algo como esto hay que tomar ciertas medidas entre ella el llevar hierro y sal para ahuyentar a una espíritu, sin el infaltable mechero listo para quemar cualquier cosa que sea necesaria.

En caso de situación se salga de control simplemente tendrán que escapar y al menos tendrán la información necesaria para poder seguir investigando para la siguiente ocasión.

A pesar de haber revisado casi toda la biblioteca sobrenatural en línea y parte de los libros no obtuvieron mucha información referente a la descripción de Brittney, la única cosa que logro coincidir fue la historia urbana de Bloody Mary, la cual es una historia inventada por algún usuario en la red.

"Por cierto" Brittney.

Además como ayuda adicional Brittney Wong tuvo que venir para ser de guía aunque se niega a bajar entrar a la misión hasta que todo termine, pero al menos estuvo de acuerdo en guiarlos por medio de los radios lo cual ya es mucha ayuda con solo mirar la mansión no hay duda de que cualquiera se podrían perder debido a su tamaño.

"¿Cómo consiguieron todo esto? Bueno ni siquiera les he dado el dinero" Brittney.

Janna, Marco y Roy se miran entre, bueno lo correcto sería decir que Roy es la persona a quien están viendo.

"En la casa de empeño de Rick" Roy.

"¿Rick? ¿Te refieres al ebrio Rick? ¿El sínico, grosero, déspota y desinteresado por la vida Rick? ¿El que se cree más listo de todos? Su tienda es literalmente un basurero con demasiadas cosas extrañas" Brittney.

"Muchos lo considerando esa manera pero Rick es. . . es. . . Bueno es lo que todos dicen pero esta minivan fue hecha por él incluyendo el equipo como el cableado y cunado le conté sobre la situación en la que nos vamos a aventurar dijo. . ." Roy.

"NO me importa solo toma la minivan y graba todo para referencia así podré subir a Youtube y tal vez pueda ganar algo de dinero" Janna/Marco.

"Si, eso dijo" Roy.

Una vez que la charla termino Janna y Marco bajan de la minivan con dirección hacia la entra de la mansión Wong.

* * *

Gracias a la llave proporcionada por Brittney no hubo ninguna dificultad para entrar, lo primero que decidieron investigar fue el cuarto de la misma Brittney en busca de pistas.

En cualquier otra circunstancia Brittney jamás dejaría a nadie entrar a su habitación pero esta no es una situación cualquiera o normal por decirlo así y con sus indicaciones vía radio llegaron a la tercera planta donde su cuarto se encontraba.

"Demonios, este lugar es igual de grande que la sala de nuestra casa" Janna.

"Creo que si combinamos los tamos de tu cuarto y el mío, no sería lo suficiente para igualar este espacio" Marco.

A pesar de que la residencia de los Díaz/Ordonia es lo suficientemente grande para albergar a dos familias la mansión no se compara en nada a la casa de ellos, sin dudas aquellos con dinero pueden hacer de todo.

"_Alto ¿Su casa? Esperen ¿Ustedes viven juntos?_" Brittney.

Mientras ambos chicos se encontraban embobados por la amplitud de la cuarto de Brittney Janna hablo sin pensarlo dejando salir una información que se suponía que nadie a excepción de solo cuatro personas conocen.

"_Larga historia y mejor será dejarla para otro momento, muy bien chicos, deben concentrarse_" Roy.

Tendrán mucho que explicar a Brittney una vez que todo termine pero por ahora hay cosa más importante que hacer.

Frente a Marco y Janna se encuentra un espejo destruido con pequeños rastros de sangre, esto de alguna manera explica el vendaje en la mano de Brittney, aunque no tiene idea de que hacer Marco toma de su bolsa un medidor el cual comienza a parpadear a rojo al acércalo con ese espejo.

"_Este es lugar, apareció de la nada y me asuste tanto que sin pensarlo golpee el espejo con mi mano"_ Brittney.

"Wow" Janna.

Mientras Marco inspeccionaba el espejo algo parece haber llamado la atención de Janna.

"¿Encontraste algo?" Marco.

Marco se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba Janna quien estaba revisando algo en la oscuridad.

"Mira esto Marco" Janna.

Ante esto Marco de inmediato se mueve a donde se encuentra Janna, mientras que Roy y Brittney mueves su vista sobre el monitor donde se trasmite la señal de ella, en esta situación cualquier pista es importante incluso la más pequeña de ellas.

"Su talla de bracier es solo un poco mayor a la mía y su ropa interior es pequeña y con lindo adornos ¿Será Victoria Secret?" Janna.

Y sin duda alguna esta es la última vez que Brittney dejara entrar a alguien a su cuarto bajo ninguna circunstancia.

"Tan solo imagina cómo será las mías cuando tenga la edad de ella" Janna.

"¡Qué carajo estás haciendo!" Brittney.

* * *

Luego de la incómoda e innecesaria muestra de lencería además del hecho de haber sido regañados y amenazados de jamás revelar o decir cualquier palabra sobre lo sucedido en este lugar.

Roy no tuvo ningún inconveniente en olvidar el incidente después de todo no hay interés para este viejo y retirado luchador por una estudiante, además este viernes por la noche tiene una cita con la hermosa mesera de su restaurante favorito.

Marco acepto sin problema aunque definitivamente no volverá a ver a Brittney con los mismos ojos que lo hacía antes aun así no dirá ninguna palabra sobre el tema, Janna por supuesto no tiene el mínimo remordimiento sobre sus acciones o mucho menos le importa lo que ella piense de ella.

Además el comparar su actual figura con la de la Brittney la hace sentir que ella se volverá verdaderamente hermosa que ni Marco se pueda resistir a ella.

Lo siguiente fue investigar los cuartos cercanos al de Brittney sin resultado alguno de ahí continuaron al piso de abajo con ningún resultado hasta llegar a la planta baja hasta llegar a un pasillo con un olor algo peculiar.

"¿Qué es ese olor?" Marco.

"No lo sé pero huele como si fuera ¿Azufre?" Janna.

"_¿Cómo puedes estar segura?_" Brittney.

"_Créeme que cuando son referimos a cosas inflamables Janna sabe de lo que está hablando_" Roy.

Considerando como su mayor pista hasta el momento comienza a investigar el lugar con detenimiento comenzando por los cuartos en la cercanía, debido a la amplitud del lugar la mejor opción fue el separarse.

Janna tomo direcciona a los cuartos mientras que Marco tomo los muebles como retratos y adornos colocados por el pasillo.

". . ."

Mientras que Marco apenas comenzaba a revisar algo llamo su atención entre los reflejos y sombras del lugar la cual parecía guiarlo.

". . . "

Entonces aquellas sombras y reflejos comenzaron a susurrarle a sus oídos esto lo puso algo nervioso pero aun así se acerca al último punto donde las sombras y reflejos se detuvieron en el reflejo de una de las ventanas.

Fhus~

Al obsérvala con detenimiento puedo notar una cosa muy inusual de los reflejos parecieran estar formando una figura transparente la cual se hacía más fácil de reconocer a cada momento que pasaba.

Normalmente Marco es cauteloso y no se acercaría sin tomar medidas necesarias pero algo lo hace querer investigar sin detenerse así que lentamente se acerca al reflejo.

El cual se estaba tornándose a una figura de piel blanca, cabello plateado y tres ojos de color rojo brillantes los cuales el conocía muy bien.

"¡Por fin! ¡Ya era hora de que llegaran!" Star.

"¡Star Butterfly!" Marco.

Debido al susto Marco da un gran salto hacia atrás cayendo al suelo golpeando su cabeza fuertemente, ya que inesperadamente la imagen de Star se muestra como un leve imagen similar a la de los proyectores casi fantasmal.

"Ese es mi nombre chico humano ahora escucha con atención. . ." Star.

"¡Tu!" Janna.

Al escuchar el grito de Marco los primeros en reaccionar fueron Brittney y Roy enfocándose en el monitor donde se tramite la cámara de Marco, mientas que Janna de inmediato corre hacia donde se encontraba su amigo y para su gran sorpresa la imagen de la Chica demonio estaba ahí.

Sin siquiera prestar atención al lastimado Marco, Janna pasando de lado solo para observar a Star con molestia y enojo.

"Chica humana también, escucha con atención. . ." Star.

"¿Qué rayos haces aquí Chica Demonio?" Janna.

Janna no desea escuchar nada de lo que tenga que decir la chica demonio en este momento ya que ella puede ser también un enemigo en esta situación o lo más probable es que ella sea la causante de todo este problema para tenderles una trampa a ella y Marco.

"_Hey Janna ¿Qué está sucediendo ahí? Y con ¿Quién estás hablando?_" Roy.

"_¡¿Ha acaso es ese fantasma?! ¡¿Es el fantasma?!_" Brittney.

Luego de asegurarse de que Marco se encontraba bien lo siguiente para Roy y Brittney fue revisar a Janna quien estaba teniendo una discusión muy fuerte a una ventana.

"Es Star Butterfly y ella es especie de reflejo o proyección astral que está en ventana" Marco.

"_¿Star Butterfly? ¿La Chica nueva disfrazada de demonio? Espera ¿Cómo es posible que este ahí?_" Brittney.

Al parecer Star es alguien conocida en toda la escuela considerando si la chica más popular de la escuela sabe tu nombre pero ahora no es el momento para pensar en ello ahora hay cosa más importantes.

"No lo sé pero miren ustedes mismos" Marco.

Marco movió su cama sobre su cabeza hacia la ventana donde Star se encontraba reflejada y su rostro es no muy amistoso.

"¿Lo ven?" Marco.

"_Chicos No podemos ver o escuchar nada a excepción de ustedes_" Roy.

Al escuchar la declaración de Roy ambos Janna y Marco están desconcertados ya que para ellos pueden ver a Star con claridad pero de acuerdo los dos detrás de las cámaras al parecer no hay ninguna imagen o sonido.

"¡Ahg! ¿Podrían dejar de hablar con sus voces en su cabeza y prestarme atención?" Star.

Ante el pequeño grito de la chica demonio Janna y Marco concentran es atención sobre ella.

"Escuchen este espectro se está volviendo más fuerte a cada momento si no actuamos rápido se podría volver imparable. . ." Star.

"Alto ahí ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti? Hasta donde sabemos tú debes la culpable de todo este supuesto espectro tuyo" Janna.

Bueno sería normal desconfiar de alguien como ella ya que puede ser el tipo de situación en la cual el plan malvado de un villano se vuelve en su contra y para salvarse a sí misma debe cooperar con el héroe.

Ante la acusación de Janna, Star simplemente suspira de molestia mientras mantiene su mirada sobre ella.

"Humana tonta ¿A caso parece que estoy trabajando con ese espectro? También fui atacada por ese espectro loco" Star.

De hecho eso también es completamente coherente.

"Oh ¿Enserio? Si es así ¿Cuál es el motivo de estar en ente lugar?" Janna.

Eso también es muy convincente, no hay razón para estar en este lugar en la mansión Wong.

"De acuerdo humana, escucha yo solo caminaba con mis masco, digo con la human Hally" Star.

"Su nombre es Harley" Janna.

"Si esa Harley, escucha nosotras estábamos caminábamos hacia nuestras bases tranquilamente hasta que percibí la presencia de algo en la cercanía, me pareció extraño y decidí investigar por mi cuenta en caso de que alguien estuviera en problemas" Star.

Janna no es una ingenua además es una experta sabiendo cuando alguien miente y sin duda la Chica demonio está mintiendo.

"Cuando llegue al lugar me encontré con ese espectro e intente convencerlo de abandonar este castillo pero antes de poder hacer algo fui absorbida por él" Star.

Por favor, nadie es tan estúpido y crédulo para creerse semejante mentira, solo un idiota aceptaría esa mentira.

"Te creo" Marco.

"¡Marco!" Janna.

Damas y caballeros aquí está el más crédulo y tonto de todos los humanos ¿Cómo es posible que siempre se crea todo lo que dicen los demás? Esta es una de las razones por las que Janna siempre está cuidando de él.

"Por fin, Humano que sabe escuchar" Star.

"¿Qué tenemos que hacer?" Marco.

"Es simple, debes destruir el ancla, si destruyen esa ancla él no tendrá manera de permanecer en este plano y tendrá que ser expulsada hacia inframundo de ustedes los humanos o al lugar donde las cosa oscuras pertenezcan" Star.

"¿Puedes guiarnos?" Marco.

"Por supuesto, solo sígueme" Star.

Repentinamente el reflejo de Star comienza a distorsionarse para convertirse en lo que parece una sombra que se mueve entre los mismos reflejos de cualquier objeto brillante pero antes de poder seguirla Marco es detenido en seco por Janna quien no parece muy feliz por la decisión.

"¿Acaso te has vuelto demente? ¿En serio confiaras en esa demonio? ¿Qué tal si es una trampa? Estoy completamente segura de que ella está involucrada de laguna manera con todo esta locura" Janna.

"Incluso si esta mintiendo o es una trampa, no creo tengamos otra opción además creo que ella verdaderamente fue atrapada por este "Espectro" si la ayudamos podemos ayudar a Britney y obtendremos 650 ¿No?" Marco.

Luego hablar Marco muestra una sonrisa tan limpia que la misma Janna no puede evitar avergonzase la cual nunca ha sido capaz evitar que la derrita por dentro pero cuando todo esto termine Janna tendrá que tener una charla muy seria con él.

* * *

Puede que sea un cliché como sucede en todas las historias pero de acuerdo las indicaciones de Star todo esto los llevo al sótano de la mansión, lo típico oscuro y frio, con la enorme excepción de lo grande que es al igual que inesperadamente limpio a pesar de ser un sótano e inesperadamente todo estaba perfectamente acomodado.

Cajas muy bien acomodadas como perfectamente etiquetadas sobre su contenido, las calderas están en competo orden para su fácil acceso si el Papá de Janna viera esto seguro intentaría imitar este complejo sistema lo cual dejaría a la casa sin agua caliente o calefacción durante el tiempo que tarde en rehacer el sistema de su casa.

Al entrar a la puerta al fondo del lugar se encontraron un una serie de aparadores repletos de botellas de vinos todos colocados boca abajo y al igual que dos pequeño refrigerador un de los dos tiene en su interior unas cuantas botellas más dentro color negro con marcas rosas, el otro se encontraba con botellas de color verde las cuales parecen muy caros.

Janna y Marco observan las botellas con detenimiento debido a la curiosidad que sienten, este tipo de cosas son las que sueles ver en esos programas donde las personas ricas dejan grabar sus casas.

"_Esto no es una broma ¿AurumRed?¿Trockenbeerenauslese?¿Musigny? esto es muy lujoso y caro_" Roy.

"_Me sorprende que sepas sobre vinos, yo ni siquiera se cual es bueno o no, esos son de mi Padre, en una ocasión abrió una de sus botellas durante mi cumpleaños dieciocho_" Brittney.

"Hey! Dejen de perder el tiempo y vayan a esa puerta al final, rápido dense prisa antes de que ese espectro nos descubra" Star.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso, exactamente?" Janna.

Janna ni siquiera se molesta en ocultar su molestia al habla con Star, de hecho en ningún momento ha intentado ser amable o por lo menos internarlo pero sin duda su pegunta es entendible.

¿Cuánto hace desde que ella apareció? Además durante su recorrido deberían haber tenido alguna dificultad u obstáculo, sin embargo su caminata ha sido tan tranquila que ningún inconveniente ha sucedido.

"Ahora que lo mencionas todo parece tan tranquilo, es como si fuéramos. . ." Marco.

"Como si fuéramos a una Trampa" Janna.

"¿Qué intentas decir?" Star.

Estas palabras son tan fuertes que la misma Star no puede evitar detenerse por semejante acusación a pesar de estar ayudándolos, esto la molesta tanto que no puede evitar odiar a estos humanos, puede que sea su error por no prevenir semejante ataque del espectro pero se acusada injustamente es algo que ella no ha hecho le recuerda mucho a sus propios Padres.

"Para empezar ¿Cómo es posible que lleguemos hasta aquí sin ser detectados?" Janna.

"Janna" Marco.

Marco intenta parar a su compañera esperando que no cause ningún malentendido.

"Porque me estoy cubriendo su presencia para que no sean detectados por ese espectro y puedan avanzar sin problemas" Star.

Es frustrante, nadie cree en sus palabras a pesar de ser verdad incluso teniendo a alguien de confianza como lo fue Tom en algún momento también se volverá en su contra, no cabe duda de que siempre estará sola y solo puede depender de la fuerza que consiga.

"No creo que nos esté guiando a una Trampa" Marco.

A pesar de toda expectativa, toda duda o traicionan que cualquiera pensaría sobre Star este humano hablo para defenderla por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"Marco ¿Cómo puedes seguir confiando en este demonio?" Janna.

Marco mueve sus ojos sobre el reflejo de Star por in leve momento para sonreírle de manera muy inocente.

"Porque está diciendo la verdad" Marco.

Esto dejo sin palabras a todos incluso a la misma Star, luego de eso nadie dijo ningún comentario o causación más.

Al cruzar la puerta se encontraron una gran cantidad de cajas muy bien empacadas, cuadros ajustados y cubiertos con sabanas además de algunas estatuas envueltas con perfección.

"Brittney ¿Qué este lugar?" Marco.

"_Este lugar es donde mi Papá usa como una bodega para el arte en espera de valoración luego de su compra"_ Brittney.

Según la información de Star todo espectro normalmente están anclados a un objeto que los mantiene el plano terrenal, si se logra destruir esa ancla el espectro no podrá continuar manteniendo si existencia en este mundo por lo tanto será enviado hacia el inframundo humano sin manera de regresa nuevamente.

Muy conveniente, tan conveniente que la misma Janna comienza a tener sus dudas sobre seguir la indicación de una chica demonio, normalmente Janna evitaría esta situación donde ella y Marco puedan correr algún riesgo pero debido a que él parece confiar firmemente en Star, no puede negar o contradecir a esa Chica demonio.

Lo cual molesta mucho a Janna no tanto por la actitud sino también está el hecho de que esta obedeciendo a otra chica que no es Janna puede que lo aparente en este momento pero solo tendrá que espera hasta llegar a casa para darle un buen castigo a Marco y hacerle entender que solo Janna es la única Chica a la que debe obedecer.

Aunque Janna mantenga una actitud despreocupada o pretenda ser indiferente hacia todo pero en verdad ella suele ser muy sentimental incluso ha llorado luego de ver cualquier película con final triste y por supuesto también es muy celosa especialmente cuando se trata de Marco.

"¡Ahí está!" Star.

Aun mostrándose con un leve reflejo en la pequeña ventana señala a un especie de cuadro con forma ovalada cubierta solo por una sabana de apariencia muy vieja y cubierta de mucho polvo.

"Este debe ser" Janna.

"¡Rápido antes de que se dé cuenta de su presencia!" Star

"Bien, Marco reunámonos" Janna.

Rápidamente ambos desempacan el contenido de sus mochilas entre los cuales había una variedad de herramientas pinzas, desarmadores hasta un mechero portátil para iniciar fuego.

"_¿Qué extraño?_" Brittney.

"_¿Extraño?_" Roy.

Mientras Marco y Janna comenzaba a preparar el mechero y el líquido para iniciar el fuego necesario Brittney parece haber notado algo que ninguno podría notar debido a no ser de vivir en este lugar.

"Extraño ¿Del tipo curioso como inofensivo o del tipo debemos correr por nuestras vidas?" Marco.

Debido al ambiente es inevitable tener miedo o preocupación como lo demuestra Marco.

"_No es nada malo es solo. . . Yo firmo por cada entrega de estas cosas incluso las reviso una a una antes de hacerlo. . . y no recuerdo haber visto esa pieza durante la entrega es como si. . . Psh!_" Brittney.

Psssh!

Repentinamente las comunicaciones se detienen y pesar de intentar cambiar la frecuencia o el rango del radio, solo se puede escuchar estática por cada intento.

"¿Roy? ¿Brittney? ¿Me escuchan?" Marco.

Pssssh!

"Hey ¿Nos escuchan?" Janna.

Psssssh!

Psssssh!

"La señal cayo" Janna.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Marco.

"Lo que vinimos a hacer, Destruir a esa cosa" Janna.

Dos pares de clic con el pedernal para iniciar las chispas suficientes para comienza fuego.

Pufh

Pero entonces un fuera de lugar e inesperado una pequeña ventisca existe el fuego en el mechero, no solo eso la temperatura comienza a descender abruptamente al punto de hacer el aliento de Marco o Janna se haga vapor visible, sin mencionar el tenebroso ambiente está volviéndose tétrico a cada momento.

"¡Esta aquí! ¡Rápido antes de. . .!" Star.

Y al igual que las comunicaciones la voz de Star ha desaparecido al igual que su reflejo dejando solo a Janna y Marco en el siniestro.

"Oh no" Marco.

"Esto no será bueno" Janna.

Fue ahí cuando lo inesperado sucedió en menos de un segundo Janna y Marco levitaron sobre sus pies para luego ser lanzados en direcciones separadas, pero afortunadamente para Janna ella ha caído en lo que parece ser un sofá envuelto en sabanas.

Bank!

Sin embargo Marco no tuvo a la misma suerte ya que su caída fue simplemente dolorosa debido a las cajas con extrañamente muchos cautos en su interior provocando un dolor completamente innecesario.

"Ahg. . . Marco ¿Estas bien?" Janna.

"S-Si los cautos amortiguaron la caída" Marco.

"**Tú lo has hecho**"

Mientras una siniestra y tétrica voz resuena en el amplio cuarto mientras de entre las sombras varios brazos completamente negros inmovilizan y estrangulan a Janna haciéndola gemir por un instante debido a la fuerza.

"**Igual que todos los demás. . . llenos de secretos dispuestos a sacrificar a quien sea. . .**"

A pesar de sus pausas la voz sigue igual de feroz pequeños imágenes de una niña asesinada frente a un espejo la cual Janna nunca la he visto.

"**. . . Amigos, vecinos, esposa o esposo, hermanos. . .Incluso hijos. . . Todos han mentido, han hecho el mal para su propia conveniencia. . . Tú serás castigada por tus propios pecados**"

"¡Haaa!" Janna.

La presión comenzaba a incrementar en el agarre mientras esa absorbida hacia esa sombra fría mientras que el dolor en su cuerpo se incrementaba a cada momento que pasa.

En los ojos de Janna comienza a presencia escenas de su vida de cuando era niña robaba los dulces de sus compañeros, las bromas que les hacía a las personas, la vez que engañaba a sus amigos para obtener lo que deseaba.

La vez cuando traiciono la confianza de Marco luego de confiarle información sobre las chicas le gustaba en aquellos días para luego usarla y asegurarse de que ninguna de esas chicas se acercara a él.

Extorción, amenazas e incluso uso fuerza eh incluso contrato a ciertas personas para hacer un trabajo sucio pero siempre mostrando su rostro para que esas chicas entiendan que deben mantenerse alejadas de Marco.

Una a una pasaba frente ella lo cual hacia que el dolor continuaba aumentando y mientras seguir siendo absorbida dentro de la oscuridad curiosamente el inesperado sentimiento de arrepentimiento aparecía por primera vez en su vida.

Clash!

"**Ha. .** **.**"

Pero antes poder terminar su trabajo Marco golpea una barra de hierro aquel cuadro cubierto por sanas cuando los pedazos caen al suelo fue que se dieron cuenta de que ese cuadro era un simple espejo.

Enseguida de eso el fantasma comienza a desaparecer lo cual deja a Janna liberada para rápido caer con fuerza a suelo mientras jadea con lágrimas en sus ojos los cuales no sabe si son causadas por el dolor o el arrepentimiento momentáneo.

"¡Janna!" Marco.

Sin esperar ni un segundo Marco corre a donde se encuentra Janna para abrazarla sin importar que ella se moleste después incluso puede que ella lo golpe pero ahora solo importa el bienestar de Janna lo sorpresivo es el hecho de que ella devuelve el abrazo.

"M-Marco" Janna.

"Janna" Marco.

A pesar de la voz temblorosa de Janna ambos mantienen un momento entre ellos escuchando el sonar de los corazones del uno al otro.

"Creo que rompí algo caro" Marco.

"L-Luego pedimos un r-recibo" Janna.

Por una razón extraña el aroma de Marco parece sorprendentemente agradable casi le provocaba algo de calma y sin liberar del abrazo Janna mueve su rostro al de Marco.

"¿Janna?" Marco.

Con cada segundo la distancia entre ellos se reduce al punto de que ambos pueden sentir oler la respiración del otro.

"¡Idiotas rompieron el espejo!" Star.

Hasta que el habiente es destruido por una Star. . .

"Espera ¿Por qué sigues siendo un reflejo?" Marco.

"¡Cuidado!" Star.

Ante la advertencia Marco de inmediato arroja a Janna lejos de su posición para luego ser capturado por los mismos brazos oscuros de antes.

"¡Marco!" Janna.

Al intentar levantarse Janna cae nuevamente al suelo al parecer su cuerpo todavía reciente el dolor causado por el espectro.

"¿P-Por qué?" Janna.

"¡Así no se destruyen las anclas terrenales! ¡Debes quemarlas con sal y fuego! ¡Ahora está libre en el campo terrenal!" Star.

Tal como lo dijo, de entre el espejo roto una mano blanca seguida de un cuerpo delgado y frio su cabello es enteramente oscuro al igual que sus ojos comienza a emerger hasta salir en una forma completa sólida.

"**Lo he visto. . . Todos lo han hecho. . . ahora poder caminar y buscar con libertad. . . Gracias a ti. . .**"

La temperatura del lugar nuevamente comienza disminuir drásticamente y ahora la visión del espectro se encuentra sobre un aprisionado Marco.

"**. . . Pero como los demás tú también serás castigado. . .**"

Enseguida la presión sobre su agarre comienza incrementar de la misma manera que a Janna.

"¡Ahg!" Marco.

Al igual que la misma Janna la imagen de la niña muerta frente al espejo se hace presente ante sus ojos.

"**Tú serás castigado**"

En medio de su desconcierto una escena de un Marco pequeño aparece cuidando de Janna mientras está corriendo por el patio, luego se ve así mismo ayudando a sus amigos con sus tareas sin importar que su hora de dormir haya pasado.

La vez que cuido de los animales perdidos hasta encontrar a sus dueños, la vez que jugo con los niños pequeños perdidos esperando encontrar los Padres de ellos o cuando entregó una billetera llena de dinero a su dueño luego buscarlo por cuatro horas enteras.

Cunado salvo a Janna de un pero que intentaba morderlo o la vez que cuando salto frente a un camión para evitar que Jackie y Janna fuera atropellada mientras ambas se deslizaban en su patineta con sus audífonos a todo volumen.

Una y otra vez las misma escenas con otra nueves mostrando a un Marco tan alegre y amble, sereno. . . Tan puro.

"**¡No! ¡Es imposible!. . . ¡Tu! . . . ¡Tú no tienes maldad!**"

El espectro comienza a contorsionándose en diferentes posiciones que son muy perturbadoras y terroríficas.

"**¡Todos tiene maldad! ¡Todos hacen mal!. . . ¡Debes mentir! ¡Mientes! ¡Nadie es así de bueno y puro!. . .¡Todos ha hecho mal. . . incluso. . . !**"

"¡¿P-Por qué no te miras al espejo tu misma?!" Janna.

Sin esperar nada Janna tomo un fragmente grande del espejo colocándolo en frente del espectro.

"**Tú los mataste a todos**"

"**NO. . .**"

"**Tú has hecho mal**"

"**¡NO!**"

"**Tú serás castigado**"

"**¡NOOOOO!**"

Repentinamente el espectro comenzó nuevamente a contorsionarse pero con la diferencia que los propios brazos negros liberaron a Marco y de inmediato ataron al mismo espectro el cual parecía derretirse con unas llamas que la empezaron cubrirlo.

Lentamente es arrastrada hacia la misma sombra gritando con desesperación hasta desaparecer con una pequeña llamarada.

Fhu!

Enseguida de eso Marco fue liberado y Janna se arrastró rápido a él para asegurarse de que se encontraban en buenas condiciones pero lo que llamo la atención de ambos fue la mancha de color negro en el suelo luego de que ese espectro desapareciera.

Una vez que todo parecía haber acabado el habiente cambio drásticamente, la sensación oscura había desaparecido dejando un aire lleno de completa tranquilidad, ninguno de los dos son expertos o psíquicos pero cualquiera que se encontrara en ese lugar podría sentirlo con plena claridad de que todo había terminado de verdad, lo cual hizo que Janna y Marco se recargaron el uno al otro debido a la fatiga.

"¿Marco?" Janna.

"¿Si?" Marco.

"Debimos cobrar más" Janna.

"Cierto" Marco.

Luego de eso ambos suspiraron fuertemente para luego reír levemente sin separarse el uno del otro.

"¿Saben que eso fue pura suerte?" Star.

De inmediato Marco se coloca de pie para colocarse de manera automática en posición de combate cubriendo a Janna quien le cuesta moverse pero para su pequeño alivio aquella voz le pertenece a Star quien aparece de entre las sombras no como un reflejo sino en carne y hueso.

"La próxima vez hagan lo que les ordeno y nada saldrá mal, de no ser por este Chico puro todo había acabado" Star.

Janna este momento quisiera tomarla del cuello para interrogarla y al mismo tiempo también golpearla en este instante pero dada su condición actual no tiene la suficiente energía para ello.

"Los humanos son tan tontos y débiles que no pueden ni siquiera recuperarse de luego que su energía es absorbida, son unos completos ignorantes de sus alrededores" Star.

Y realmente quiere golpearla en este momento.

"Tuvieron mucha suerte esta vez solo absorbió tu energía física la próxima puede ser tu vida. . . " Star.

Antes de continuar observa a una Janna debilitada quien se encuentra sosteniéndose sobre el costado de Marco.

". . . Descuida tu energía regresara supongo que estarás bien para mañana" Star.

Normalmente Star no se molestaría en decir ninguna palabra para dar confort a nadie pero esta ocasión puede hacer una excepción, una especie de agradecimiento por salvarla de su encierro.

"¿Star?" Marco.

"¿Qué?" Star.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Marco.

Inesperadamente el chico humano pregunta con demasiada sinceridad una a la cual Star no está acostumbrada.

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" Star.

"Porque me preocupas" Marco.

"¿He?" Star.

"Digo estuviste atrapada por esa cosa por quien sabe cuánto tiempo es normal preguntar algo así" Marco.

". . . Estoy bien. . .Soy un demonio después de todo" Star.

Luego de escuchar la respuesta de Star el chico humano respira de alivio una genuina muestra de preocupación la cual no había sentido en un tiempo, la última quizás fue al convertirse en demonio.

"Marco no tiene por qué preocuparte por ese demonio, es obvio que está bien" Janna.

"L-Lo sé, es solo costumbre" Marco.

Mientras esos dos seguían con su pequeña conversación Star no podía dejar de sentir cierta intriga hacia ese chico humano por su genuina preocupación, aun así, Star se mueve nuevamente hacia las sombras para retirarse antes de ser descubirta.

"Hey Star" Marco.

Sin embargo nuevamente este chico la detiene en su lugar.

"No vemos en la escuela" Marco.

Y con una muy sincera sonrisa Star no puede evitar mirarlo con extrañez pero a la vez esto parecer no molestarle en lo absoluto.

". . . Nos vemos. . . Chico Hum. . . Marco" Star.

Sin otra cosa ella se esfuma entre las mismas sombras dejando a una intrigada Janna luego de escuchar despedirse a la chica demonio.

"_¿Marco?_" Janna.

* * *

"¡Chicos! ¡¿Dónde están?!" Roy.

Luego de unos minutos de espera Roy junto con Brittney entran al cuarto equipados con cascos de americano al igual que la protección corporal y un par de extintores en mano.

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Están bien?!" Brittney.

Buenos en cualquier situación seria normal estar preocupados luego de observar la lamentable apariencia de completa derrota y fatiga en los rostros de Janna como el de Marco.

"Estamos bien, algo cansados pero estamos bien" Marco.

"Por cierto, cobraremos extra por el ataque del demonio" Janna.

"Inoportuno" Marco.

Ignorando aquel comentario Marco les explico a detalla lo sucedido luego de que su cámaras dejaran de transmitir, al parecer ellos se preocuparon tanto que luego de casi una hora de espera ambos tomaron lo una pequeña protección y decidieron ir a ayudar.

Cabe mencionar que incluso para Marco quien relata los hechos todavía le cuesta creer lo que presencio con sus propios ojos, Roy y Brittney escucharon con detenimiento mientras señala del espejo y la mancha oscura en el suelo.

También está la presencia de Star en este lugar, debido a que fue capturada mientras se dirigía a su casa junto con Harley capto la presencia del espectro y decidió investigar para tan solo ser capturada.

Sin embargo para Janna, Roy y Brittney es sospechoso debido a que el dormitorio para los estudiantes de intercambio viven está en dirección contraria a la Mansión pero tendrán que preocuparse por ello después.

"Sea como sea todo ha terminado ¿Verdad?" Brittney.

"Sip" Janna.

Eso puede creerlo ya que el ambiente pesado y frio había desaparecido por completo haciendo que la tranquilidad de Brittney regresara.

"Creo que es hora de irnos, sus Padres deben estar muy preocupados" Roy.

Ante esto Marco y Janna levantaron una de sus cejas debido a no entender lo que esta tratado de decir su amigo conserje.

"¿En serio? Son las dos de la mañana" Roy.

"¡¿Que?!" Janna/Marco.

Rápidamente Marco busca desesperadamente su teléfono para darse cuenta de que su pantalla está completamente destruida y con la aprobación de la inmovilizada Janna busca en su mochila para darse cuenta que el celular de ella estaba apagado.

Sin esperar nada Marco enciende el teléfono de Janna tan solo para darse cuenta del terror luego de haberse encendido el aparato, no solo por la hora sino también la 56 llamadas perdidas por parte de sus Padres y la cantidad de 105 mensajes sin revisar.

"Estamos muertos" Marco.

"No se preocupen creo que puede inventar algo" Brittney.

"Hora de irnos" Roy.

Mientras Marco se estaba levantando Janna lo detiene sosteniendo su brazo con muy poca fuerza.

"Cárgame" Janna.

"¿Qué?" Marco.

"Cárgame" Janna.

Viendo el rostro inusualmente puro Marco no pudo evitar sonrojarse y obedecer lo que Janna le pide levantándola en los brazos mientras que ella se acomoda su cabeza entre cuello sonriendo de una manera inusual de ella.

"¿Esos dos son siempre así?" Brittney.

"Todo el tiempo" Roy.

Mientras que Brittney y Roy los observan con unas sonrisas burlonas las cuales no pueden evitar hacer al ver a esos dos enamorados.

* * *

No es necesario decir que luego de que Roy los dejara en la residencia Díaz/Ordonia ambos chicos fueron recibidos con abrazos y lágrimas por parte de sus padres, los cuales se transformaron en ira luego de confirmar que los dos estaban sanos y salvos.

Si no fuese por la intervención de Brittney y de Roy diciendo que estuvieron en su casa ayudándola con unas materias que tenía problemas ambos podrían estar castigados de por vida para su buena suerte solo será un mes de castigo por no responder las llamadas de sus Padres.

La cual nuevamente se redujo a una semana luego de que Roy interviniera mencionado que también ayudaron a limpiar parte del auditorio luego de que un zorrillo entrara.

Por lo demás con una serie de explicaciones muy sencillas pudieron llenar los hoyos en su historia sobre el por qué Janna se encuentra inmóvil, para ello simplemente tuvieron que decir que ella encontró un relajante muscular extra potente lo cual dejado su cuerpo en el estado actual.

En cuanto a la vestimenta de ambos chicos simplemente Brittney tuvo que intervenir diciendo sobre probar disfraces para noche de brujas a pesar de faltar siete meses para ello.

Aun así los Padres de ambos chicos lo creyeron dejando el caso como concluido como un descuido de Janna y Marco.

* * *

"Y listo" Marco.

Luego de que sus padres terminaran de sermonearlos por casi una hora entera ahora ya son las 3:22 de la mañana claro que todos se encuentran muy cansados pero nadie más que los mismo Janna y Marco.

¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado? Enfrentarse a un fantasma durante un trabajo que no esperaban tomar además sumando el hecho de que probamente de no ser por su buena suerte ellos pudieron haber muerto, sin embargo todo termino bien.

"Creo que no podrás tomar una baño hasta mañana" Marco.

A pesar de que su Papá quiso llevarla a su cuarto Janna se negó pidiendo que Marco fuese quien la llevara, curiosamente o mejor dicho inevitablemente los Padres de ambos sonrieron de una manera que los avergonzaba.

Aun así no lo demostró en su rostro incluso si Marco se encontraba cansado también no tuvo más remedio que llevarla entre sus mismos brazos.

"Descansa y recupérate, mañana te levantare así que no te preocupes por llegar tarde a la escuela" Marco.

"¿Sabes que podemos faltar mañana?" Janna.

"Eso nunca ¿Recuerdas? Récor perfecto de puntualidad" Marco.

Con eso Marco está listo para irse a dormir ya que mañana será un día muy largo y cansado o eso quisiera hacer pero Janna de alguna manera logra sostener su mano llamando su atención.

"Duerme conmigo" Janna.

"¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Mis padres me mataran y sin duda los tuyos también lo harán!" Marco.

"Por favor" Janna.

Entonces Janna utiliza sus ojos de cachorro lo cual hace que Marco simplemente suspire en resignación.

"S-Solo esta vez p-pero me levantare muy t-temprano ¿D-De acuerdo?" Marco.

Sin importar lo nervioso que se encontraba simplemente se recostó al lado contrario de Janna manteniendo una distancia considerable a pesar de ser una cama individual.

"¿Marco?" Janna.

"¿S-Si?" Marco.

"Acércate" Janna.

Con mucho nerviosismo Marco acorta completamente la distancia entre los dos puede que nunca demuestre nada pero Janna está nerviosa de tener a Marco cerca y de igual manera Marco está aún más nervioso que antes.

Pero aun así ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos ya que el mismo cansancio por fin los alcanzo y sin notarlo a mitad de su sueño ambos terminaron abrazados en los brazos de ambos hasta el amanecer.

* * *

A pesar de lo tarde que es, la habitación de Star una pequeña vela seguía encendida iluminando todo donde solo se podía escuchar el sonido del movimiento de hojas de papel moviéndose de un libro grueso que había traído consigo de Mewni.

Investigando todo sobre ese espectro y seres sobrenaturales que habitan en la Tierra ya que puede necesitar esa información considerando los sucesos de hoy.

Hasta hayo algo que llamo su atención sobre un poder de gran tamaño capaz de combatir contra las fuerzas del mismo universo, como la misma Varita real y sobre lo que necesitara a futuro.

"¿Un alma Pura?" Star.

Con lentitud una sonrisa macabra comienza a formarse en el rostro de Star mientras investiga hasta el amanecer.

* * *

This's without question a long Chapter, right? And I almost forgot, this's Marco password: **MXR#A667 **XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Star the Evil Princess CH 5**

* * *

Probably not so original but I like it, so enjoy.

* * *

**Steel lady.**

* * *

En la noche oscura sin ninguna hora con la cual se relacione incluso los días o el lugar no importan siempre aparece como un acto al azar con una vestimenta roja, cabello largo, zapatos rojos cargando consigo una biga de acero a donde ella vaya o se mueva.

Algunos afirman haber visto en las carreteras sobre las montañas otros dicen en la calles desiertas de las grandes ciudades mientras que otros en pueblos apartados o cerca de los comercios nocturnos.

Esta es la historia de una chica que arrastra una biga de acero por las noches oscura esta leyenda urbana fue creada desde la tierras orientales al otro lado del mundo mientras que en el occidente es una historia divertida para pasar el tiempo.

Sin embargo hay extraños apariciones donde se le ha visto en las calles oscuras de Londres otras en las noches frías de Rusia como también en los decirlos cercanos a Dubái al igual que San Pablo, México, Washington todos escuchan rumores pero solo aquellos que presenciaron con sus ojos y vivieron para continuar contando la historia.

El encuentro más aterrador hasta el momento es aquel que sucedió en una pequeña ciudad de los estados unidos considerada la primera víctima confirmada por autoridades.

* * *

Para el Detective Barbrady como es usual en sus turnos nocturnos en la pequeña ciudad de Echo Creek la noche es siempre tranquila con excepciones a algunos transeúntes ebrios a los cuales son poco comunes, algunos niños jugando a altas horas de la noche con sus retos, invocaciones extrañas o ciertas parejas que deciden tomarse un tiempo a solas.

Nada fuera de lo ordinario, cuando inicia su usual turno siempre ser mantiene preparado con algunas donas de la panadería la cual recibe por un costo pequeño gracias a que son las últimas del día para los humildes panaderos.

Una vez que se ha reabastecido con provisiones Barbrady estaciona su vehículo en una de las dos entradas al parque principal de Echo Creek, su rutina diaria consiste en sentarse para simple esperar hasta terminar su turno comiendo deliciosas donas con su café favorito.

¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado? Ser transferido de las pesadas calles de New york con retos y emociones innecesarias sería cambiado a un hermoso paraíso llamado Echo Creek, al principio claro que le disgusto al idea venir a una ciudad aburrida casi apartada del mundo sin excitación alguna o casos que lo mantengan en guardia durante la noche.

Curiosamente el simple hecho de recordar su anteriores ideas contra su actual persona solo le provoca reír realmente en aquellos días él era un completo tonto, pensar que solo vivir frente al peligro era algo de alegrarse todo el día con la intención de convertirse en uno de esos súper policías de los que había visto en películas.

Incluso recuerda planamente como sus superiores insistieron mucho para que él aceptar puesto diciendo cosas como Echo Creek no tiene detectives con experiencia o su favorita no hay mejor oficial que él para el trabajo, en aquel momento realmente estallo de rabia cuando lo amenazaron con despedirlo pero ahora debería agradecerles por haberlo obligado.

Gracias esto Barbrady es verdaderamente feliz ya aquí fue capaz de conocer a su esposa y en unas dos semanas conocerá a su bebe cuando eso suceda regresara directo a New york especialmente para agradecer a sus antiguos oficiales por haberlo enviado a este lugar.

Hollywood siempre fue una gran fuente de inspiración para Barbrady con todas sus películas de acción sobre crímenes, complot asombroso, explosiones, persecuciones, tiroteos mortales, arrestos de primera plana, fueron su inspiración para convertirse en un policía como son en esas películas.

Ayudándolo a graduarse con las mejores notas en la academia, honores sobre sus fue capaz de generar la mayor cantidad de arrestos en todo su departamento, experto en pacificación con el alto rango en detener manifestaciones, experto en varias artes marciales y muchas disciplinas extra curriculares.

O por lo menos eso es lo que desea imaginarlo pero la realidad es completamente diferente puede que tenga una de las mejores puntuaciones en arrestos pero también hubo daños a la propiedad pública como privada también algunos vehículos policiales como pocos civiles heridos como también sus compañeros y contando sus innumerables reportes es la razón principal de si obligatoria transferencia.

Sin duda tuvo mucha suerte de no ser demandado o despedido del cargo pero debido a que el congresista principal adoraba sus acciones de súper policía por tal motivo fue ascendido a detective por sus superiores con la intención alejar a Barbrady de las calles como también alegrar al congresista.

Desafortunadamente nada de eso sirvió mucho ya que con la placa de detective ahora tenía mucha más información para sus arrestos osados como peligrosas, eso colmo a sus superiores lo cual lo hicieron que enviaran lejos de ellos.

Lo cual nos lleva con el actual Barbrady quien se encuentra cómodamente sentado en su vehículo devorando su primera dona de la noche sin prisa alguna mientras mantiene su vista sobre el tranquilo parque sin duda será otra noche sin problemas considerando que a la lejanía hay un par de parejas.

". . ." Barbrady.

Entonces algo llamo su atención una de las parejas salió corriendo rápidamente del lugar para luego otra que otra pareja en la cercanía se levantara abruptamente y correr de la misma manera esto lo hizo las otras parejas.

Los de Barbrady inmediatamente le dicen que algo está sucediendo, rápidamente deja su rosquilla para salir del vehículo para ir hacia la dirección de donde esas parejas corrieron lentamente desenfundo su arma al igual que linterna y con cautela avanza dentro del parque sombrío.

No había mucho que ver a simple vista a excepción de bancas vacías y arbustos, mientras avanzaba hacia el interior todo se ve normal por el momento pero había algo extraño que llamaba mucho la atención para muchos es solo un detalle imperceptible dependiendo de la situación sin embargo para Barbrady quien tiene la experiencia y también el hecho de haber visto muchas películas con situaciones como estas.

Fue el darse cuenta que todo el lugar estaba en completo silencio a pesar de ser la temporada donde la mayoría de los insectos suelen salir sumando que no hay ninguna pisca de viento o ruido alguno excepto por los pasos del mismo Barbrady.

Todo para ser una especie de película de terror para él, aun así, debe mantenerse en calma a pesar de sentir nervios por la situación.

Rhuuu.

Entonces un sonido lo hizo detenerse, un ruido similar al que cuando se arresta una pala sobre el mismo concreto.

Rhuuu.

Lo correcto sería llamar por refuerzos o por lo menos reportar la situación a la estación sin embargo en el caso de Barbrady el simplemente avanzo valientemente de donde provine ese ruido, después de todo él era considerado como un súper policía capaz de resolver las cosas por su cuenta.

Rhuuuu.

Avanzo con cautela siempre iluminando y apuntado, con forme más se acerca el sonido se hacía más fuerte cunado por fin pudo ver la fuente de ese sonido sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al no poder creer lo que estaba frente a él.

Una chica con cabello largo, vestido color guindo corto, zapatillas de tacón llevando también un moño de color negro sin embargo su impresión no fue por esa vestimenta o ¿Por qué se encuentra alguien con ese atuendo en un lugar como este?

Sino por el hecho de que esa chica lleva en su mano izquierda una biga la cual parece muy pesada y sobre todo su rostro no está en lugar de ello está una gran mancha negra sin boca, nariz, pestañas u ojos.

"¡Alto ahí!" Barbrady.

Como respuesta inconsciente Barbrady apunta su arma hacia la chica ignorando cualquier pensamiento o temor.

"¡Suelte esa biga y levante sus manos!" Barbrady.

La chica no tuvo reacción alguna ella simplemente avanza en dirección a Barbrady sin siquiera soltar esa biga de metal.

"¡Deténgase en este instante! ¡Es única advertencia!" Barbrady.

Rhuuu.

Incluso con su tono fuerte y agresivo de voz esa chica no dejo de avanzar lo cual lo comenzar a considerar todas las posibilidades si dispara a la chica probablemente se meta en problemas con las buenas personas del pueblo incluso si fuese en defensa propia, puede que incluso ella se encuentre bajo la influencia de alguna droga, la mejor solución es aquella sin duda.

Barbrady guardo su arma y de inmediato corrió a donde se encontraba la chica para poder taclearla puede que sea algo brusco pero de esa manera pueda argumentar que fue su única opción para atraparla sin causarle mayor daño.

Pero lo imposible e improbable sucedió ya que Barbrady atravesó a la chica como si fuera humo, esto lo dejo completamente estupefacto su mente comenzó a trabajar intentado comprender lo que realmente sucede ¿Reflexión? ¿Holograma? O tal vez. . .

"¿Fantasma?" Barbrady.

Rhuu!

Para cuando Barbrady regresa de sus pensamientos mueve su vista sobre aquella chica quien ahora está levantando esa pesada biga cobre ella y a pesar de no tener ojos se puede entender perfectamente que ella lo está observando directamente.

Splat!

A la mañana siguiente uno de los usuales corredores matutinos quien suelen practicar todas la mañanas entro un cuerpo tirado sobre el camino y con su cabeza completamente aplastada dejando un rio de sangre largo el cual escurría por encima donde debería estar la cabeza el cual llegaba hasta casi dos metros.

* * *

A pesar de haber tenido una increíble primera experiencia sobrenatural la rutina diaria no se detiene, levantarse temprano, desayuno, escuela o tareas desafortunadamente esas cosas es continuas hasta haberse graduado de la universidad para luego conseguir un trabajo para mantenerse uno mismo.

No importa si te encuentra muy cansado por no haber dormido el día anterior aun así tienes que asistir en el caso de Marco se encuentra tambaleándose mientras trata de mantenerse enfocado en clases a pesar de haber tomado un café muy fuerte en la mañana.

A pesar de eso de una u otra manera logro mantenerse hasta la hora del descanso tomando asiento en una de las mesa vacías Marco comenzó abrir una serie de recipientes para de inmediato comerlos después de todo tiene que recuperar energía.

"Debo decir que una vista muy extraña" Ferguson.

"¿De qué hablas?" Marco.

"Ya sabes, el no tener a tu Esposa cerca" Ferguson.

Marco se limitó a lanzar una mirada de molestia hacia Ferguson quien únicamente responde con una sonrisa burlona.

"Aquí tienes Marco" Alfonzo.

"Gracias" Marco.

Luego de recibir una bebida energética Marco abre la lata para dar un enorme sorbo de ella, si te preguntas ¿Dónde está Janna? Bueno debido a la condición especial de ella sus Padres se preocuparon mucho debido al estado que llego a casa a la mañana siguiente fueron directo al hospital para una revisión exhaustiva.

Y Especialmente porque se preocupan mucho por la salud de Janna ya que en una ocasión casi es arrollada por un camión de no haber sido por Marco quien salto frente haciendo que el conductor se detuviera al instante.

Considerando todos estos sucesos es normal tener unos Padres así sobreprotectores pero al menos solo estará el día de hoy en el Hospital y considerando que Marco sabe la verdad de lo que sucedió sumando también lo que dijo Star ella deberá recuperarse con una buena noche de sueño.

"Entonces Marco ¿Qué se siente no tener a tu otra mitad cerca?" Alfonzo.

Marco simplemente gira sus ojos en molestia estos dos son sus mejores amigos pero en ocasiones son unos tontos incorregibles, aunque, mirando a su lado izquierdo no puede evitar sentirse algo fuera de lugar, ahora que lo piensa, él y Janna siempre están juntos ¿Verdad?

Si tuviera que describirlo con palabras en este momento eso sería ¿Soledad? Si algo es muy cierto los dos han esta juntos desde que Marco recuerda.

Stares~

Marco regresa a la realidad luego de sentir las miradas burlonas de Fergunson y Alfonzo sin darse cuenta se metió en sus pensamientos olvidando a sus compañeros.

"Idiotas" Marco.

* * *

Gracias a su alimento y a la bebida energética Marco recupero la suficiente energía para continuar con el resto del día tomando muchas notas como fuera posible especialmente para que Janna pueda realizar las tareas encargadas.

Al terminar las clases su siguiente parada será su base con Roy aunque no hay necesidad de ir pero aun así tiene que limpiar y además explicarle la situación de Janna ¿Saben? A un principio Marco se resistió al estudio de Demonios pero inevitablemente quedo cautivado con el tema luego de estudiarlo profundamente.

Sumando también que se ha vuelto un habito el ir con Roy al finalizar las clases, aunque también es inevitable considerando que sus casilleros se encuentran ahí.

"Veo que estás solo" Star.

Al escuchar la voz de Star se detiene y enseguida para luego observa a la chica demonio salir de entre las sombras como la vez que hizo cuando dejo la mansión Wong.

"Hola Star" Marco.

"Bien ¿Dónde se encuentra la otra humana que siempre está contigo?" Star.

En una manera casi abrupta Star ignora el saludo y simplemente busca por los alrededores en caso de que la humana Jana este escondida para tenderle una trampa la cual no hay por supuesto.

"Oh, Janna se encuentra en el Hospital" Marco.

"¿Hospital?" Star.

"Ha, no está grave por lo de ayer, solo que sus Padres la llevaron a revisar por su salud" Marco.

Parece que Marco malinterpreto las intenciones de Star preguntando por la humana Janna peor eso no tiene importancia en este momento ya que ahora es una muy buena oportunidad para acercarse a este Marco, después de todo es será una piza muy necesaria para su nuevo plan.

"Bien, entonces Huma. . . Marco ¿A dónde te diriges?" Star.

Star acorta la distancia entre ella y Marco al punto de tener casi sus caras parcialmente a unos centímetros centrando sus ojos rojos contra los de él la seducción es una parte fundamental para una chica ¿Verdad?

Sin embargo inmediatamente Marco retrocede de Star con cierto sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

"Bu, er, Ha V-Voy con Roy, digo, a nuestra base" Marco.

Es tan fácil, mientras el nerviosismo todavía lo invade fue capaz de poder siquiera hablar esto provoca que Star no pueda evitar sonreír sin duda es lindo.

"_Mmm ¿Lindo?_" Star.

"Cierto, Star ¿Me acompañas? Tengo algunas cosas que preguntarte" Marco.

"Por supuesto" Star.

No hay mejor oportunidad que esto, ahora puede conocer la base enemiga mientras conquista la mente de Marco sin duda tomo la mejor decisión al esperar hasta que se encontrara solo.

A pesar de todo ella tiene clases junto con estos dos, la idea original seria seguirlos en secreto pero al ver que Marco se encontraba sin la compañía de la otra humana tuvo que cambiar sus planes curiosamente al término de cada clase siempre se centraba rodeado de dos humanos uno muy delegado de gafas y otro gordo.

Los cuales nunca se apartaron de él durante la mayor parte del día sin más remedio espero el momento perfecto para encontrarse con él, también está la posibilidad de ser una trampa pero ahora que Marco confirmo que ella está ausente puede descartar esa posibilidad.

"Genial" Marco.

* * *

"Sigo diciendo que esto es una mala idea" Roy.

Ignorando a las palabras de Roy, Marco continuo mostrando todo el lugar incluyendo el baño privado del cual se suponía que nadie debe saber cómo también los libros que Janna fervientemente defiende del polvo y de ojos ajenos que no sean los de ella, Roy y Marco está siendo hojeados por la chica demonio que tanto Janna odia.

A este punto Roy no se hará responsable de lo que pueda suceder luego de que Janna se entere de esto, aun así por lo menos tiene que hacer entrar en razón a Marco y rápidamente lo toma del brazo para llevarlo a un rincón donde puedan hablar sin ser escuchados.

"Marco esto es una mal idea" Roy.

"Lo sé lo has estado repitiendo desde que llegamos" Marco.

"Ella es una demonio por lo que sé puede estar tramando algo, como lavarnos el cerebro o tal vez intenta robarnos el alma o hasta llevarnos al mismo infierno" Roy.

"Está claro que has visto muchas películas de Terror, deberías saber cómo funcionan las cosas con los demonios a este punto" Marco.

De hecho lo sabe muy bien estar junto a este par durante los últimos años le han enseñado una u otra cosas sobre Espíritus, posesiones y Demonios pero el tener un demonio de verdad frente a él le pone los pelos de punta.

"Sé cómo fusionan las cosas pero eso no elimina mi preocupación sobre tenerla aquí y en especial a Janna no le agradara saber esto" Roy.

"Du, Y-yo hablare con Janna sobre esto, descuida" Marco.

"Eso no me tranquiliza en lo absoluto" Roy.

Mientras esos dos discutían en una esquina su conversación no es en lo absoluto secreto no porque Star tenga un oído más sensibles que los humanos sino por el hecho que ellos simplemente están hablando sin reservas nada de lo que hablan es una conversación secreta.

Aun así Star decide ignorar a esos dos para concentrarse en los libros frente a ella los cuales la sorprende por el hecho de que muchas de las cosas escritas referente a demonio es asombrosamente erróneas como tontas demás.

Desde rituales muy largos sin sentido, rezos innecesarios, hechizos, puede que puedan funcionar con espíritus débiles pero contra verdaderos demonios como ella son solo palabras molestas, bueno la cosa sobre el agua bendita es cierta, para sacar a un verdadero demonio debes usar la fuerza no palabras de un libro.

Curiosamente hay muchos registros sobre casos e información de demonios que Star recuerda al pie de la letra por lo demás no hay nada que pueda ser considerado como algo que la pueda dañar.

Pero entonces Star lo vio colocado en un podio frente a un círculo pintado en el suelo algo que verdaderamente tanto asombroso como peligroso para cualquier ser oscuro como seres celestiales.

"Necronomicon" Star.

Star de inmediato se acerca al podio observando legendario libro de los muertos al principio podría decir que es algo falso pero su aura como también su piel en su cubierta lo hace inconfundible para ella.

"¡Espera! No toques ese Libro Janna me matara" Marco.

Ni siquiera le prestó atención a Marco ya que frene a ella se encuentra la mejor de todas las armas que jamás pensó conseguir con semejante facilidad con esto podrá avanzar en sus planes de venganza con mayor rapidez sin mencionar el increíble poder que obtendrá con ello.

Considerando los libros anteriores estos humanos no tiene idea de cómo usarlo adecuadamente, de inmediato Star corta con sus colmillos uno de sus dedos y con la sangre la coloca en la boca de la portada con la intención de formar el contrato, considerando el poder del Necreonomicon no hay duda de que exigirá un enorme sacrificio pero lo vale enteramente.

Para Marco y Roy las acciones de Star son inesperadas luego de cortarse uno de sus dedos comenzó a tirar toda esa sangre sobre la portada del Libro con forma de boca pero extrañamente ninguna gota parecía derramarse.

Repentinamente el Libro comienza a temblar entre las manos de Star aumentando su intensidad hasta que sin previo aviso eso sucede.

Pufff!

"¡Mis ojos!" Star.

Inesperadamente aquel libro escupe la sangre sobre los ojos de Star con gran precisión haciéndola frotar sus ojos con gran intensidad hasta recuperarse del evento.

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" Star.

Las llamas en los ojos de Star se intensificaron mientras lanzaba un grito hacia aquel libro que supuestamente no debería moverse.

"**¡Indigna Demonio! ¡Tú no puedes formar un contrato con este noble Necronomicon!**"

O siquiera debería ser capaz de hablar con una voz prácticamente espeluznante como esa lo sorprendente es el hecho de que la portada tiene expresiones como una persona normal.

No solo eso, dentro de un cuarto cerrado una ráfaga de viento comienza a soplar al igual que también nubes y relámpagos comienza a sonar en un cuarto cerrado no en un exterior donde debería suceder con normalidad.

"**¡Este Necronomicon ya tiene un contrato con aquel humano!**"

Inesperadamente una de las hojas del Libro parece haber cobrado vida apuntando al chico de cabello castaño.

"¿Yo?" Marco.

"¿Él?" Roy.

"¡¿Él?!" Star.

"**¡Marco Ubaldo Díaz ha formado un contrato puro y digno con este Necronomicon!**"

* * *

Fue un simple e inocente accidente que sucedió el mismo día que Janna había escapado de la última clase para ir a comprado el Necronomicon, Marco se encontraba caminado cerca del campo de juego sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

Un balón perdido golpeo con gran fuerza el rostro de Marco dejándole un horrible dolor en su nariz donde podía sentir como escurría lo que probablemente sería sangre por suerte siempre hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios con Roy, así sostuvo su nariz con una de sus manos apresurándose.

Mientras Janna alardeaba sobre su mejor compra Marco llego sin siquiera tocar la puerta y para su mala suerte se estrelló fuertemente con el Necronomicon derramando todo el contenido de su nariz sangrante al Libro sin que nada se derramara de esa manera se formó un contrato.

* * *

"Por eso no había sangre cuando destape mi nariz" Marco.

Aun siendo un accidente Marco tiene demasiadas preguntas por hacer una de ellas ¿Cómo es posible que un Libro pueda hablar? Pero lo que importa conocer cómo funciona este supuesto contrato entre ellos.

"¡Oh, por la oscuridad! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" Star.

Star de inmediato se enciende en llamas de ira al darse cuenta que ahora nunca podrá obtener el poder del Necreonomicon para ella misma ya que la única forma de obtenerlo ahora es matando al dueño actual, lo cual se está convirtiendo en una idea muy tentadora en este momento.

Prhuuu!

"Ghyaaaa!" Star.

Inesperadamente Star recibe un relámpago proveniente de la misma nube que se encuentra con ellos tan rápido fue que lo único que pudieron notar a una Star chamuscada en el suelo.

"¡Oh, por dios! ¡¿Star te encuentra bien?!" Marco.

Marco no dudo ni un instante en correr para asegurarse de que Star se encuentra bien ya no todos aquellos reciben un relámpago quedan ilesos aunque ninguno de ellos es un Demonio como ella.

"**¡Advertir que este Necreonomicon protegerá a su contratista de todo posible peligro!**"

Aunque en verdad Star no desea matar a Marco de verdad, el Necronomicon puede leer las intenciones que ella tenga escondidas lo sorprendente de todo es el ¿Por qué? defender a un simple Humano como Marco ningún objeto oscuro o maléfico debería hacer eso.

"¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?!" Star.

"**¡Demonio con amenazas al contratista de este Necronomicon castigado será!**"

"¡Maldito libro polvoso!" Star.

"¡Basta ustedes dos no peleen!" Marco.

Antes de que Star intentara atacar al libro Marco la abraza por la espalda con la intención de provocar otro incidente como el anterior y en especial evitar que ella se haga más daño.

Nock Nock Nock

Para sorpresa de todos Brittney Wong aparece con siempre elegante y sonriente figura luego del incidente su actitud fría de una diva de alta sociedad desapareció para ser remplazada una más tolerable para todos.

"¿Interrumpo algo?" Brittney.

Aunque a diferencia de los demás ella tiende a ser mucho más amable y tranquila cuando se trata de Marco y compañía.

* * *

Brittney coloca el periódico matutino con un encabezado mostrando perturbadora imagen a color de un cuerpo que tiene una cabeza aplastada demasiado grafica que hace que el mismo Marco por un instante casi vomita su comida.

"Detective Anthony Barbrady un oficial trasferido de la central de New York para proveer fuerza hace un par de años" Brittney.

Roy y Marco revisaron con detenimiento el escrito pero ninguno de lo que Brittney acaba de decir se encuentra ahí lo único especificado sobre la causa de la muerte fue contusión con un objeto muy pesado no información sobre la víctima fue descrita en el artículo.

"Esposa y con un bebe en camino su muerte es tal como está descrita en el diario, no evidencia de forcejeo, de acurdo a la investigación él ya se encontraba en el suelo cuando le aplastaron su cabeza" Brittney.

Una vez más Brittney coloca varias fotografías con imágenes de la misma escena del crimen muy perturbadoras a la vista sin duda Marco tendrá pesadillas por las siguientes noches.

"La policía ha decidió cerrar el caso alegando que fue un accidente causado por una pieza desprendida de una avión que sobrevolaba la zona aunque algunos sospechan sobre un asesino a sueldo que vino a la ciudad por revancha" Brittney.

A este punto Star miraba las fotografías con una extraña sonrisa al parecer le parece muy entretenido.

"Para no causar pánico en la ciudad mucha de la información se mantiene en secreto, no necesito decirle lo costoso que fue conseguir toda esta información ¿verdad?" Brittney.

"Y muy ilegal por cierto" Marco.

Brittney solo le sonrió de manera divertida al comentario de Marco debido a que no está equivocado.

"Niña ¿Por qué nos estas diciendo todo esto?" Roy.

Brittney cambio su postura por una más firme tan solo para colocar ambas manos sobre la mesa con lo hacen en las películas, curiosamente en ella esa pose ve muy sexy desde la perspectiva de Marco.

"Aw" Marco.

Extrañamente Star golpea a Marco con rapidez en uno de sus hombros mientras ella finge ignorancia sobre el asunto y además arruinando el ambiente de hace unos momentos aun así Brittney continua.

"Necesito que resuelvan el caso del Detective Barbrady" Brittney.

Marco y Roy se quedaron sin palabras una cosa es pedir acabar con Espectros como él de la misión pero resolver crímenes está muy por arriba de su liga o por debajo dependiendo de la situación.

"Claro recibirán una compensación por ello no espero que lo hagan gratis" Brittney.

"Niña la cuestión no es el dinero, estás hablando de resolver un posible homicidio, ya es ilegal tener esta información en tus manos, cualquier cosa más de esto incrementara nuestro tiempo en prisión ¿Sabes?" Roy.

Roy no es un experto en cuestiones de leyes pero con la simple información recibida es suficiente para percatarse sobre la gravedad de la situación.

"Si tratamos cosas sobrenaturales o estas cosas la historia es diferente. . ." Roy.

"Es por eso que vine aquí" Brittney.

Sin siquiera dejar que Roy continuara hablando, Brittney vuelve a su carpeta para tomar un par de hojas con fotos sobre la escena del crimen.

"El reporte del forense que no se encontraron evidencia alguna sobre el perpetrador, la posición en la que se encontró el cuerpo del Detective Barbrady solo se podía obtener si él hubiese tratado de taclear a alguien" Brittney.

Con eso señala una de las fotos donde se encuentra una cinta métrica marcando la distancia que Barbrady había supuestamente saltado.

"No hay indicios de forcejeo o pelea alguna, también hay pruebas donde indica que antes de dar ese salto guardo su arma lo cual significa que no quería hacerle daño a alguien y sobre todo lo que haya destrozado su rostro de esa manera tiene que ser algo muy pesado con forma rectangular" Brittney.

"¿Cómo una biga?" Marco.

"Si" Brittney.

"¿Pero eso que tiene que ver. . .?" Roy.

"Al día siguiente los testigos que se encontraban aquella noche repostaron que una mujer de vestido rojo, zapatillas de mismo color llevaba una biga larga y pesada la cual arrastraba con ella pero lo que hizo que todos corrieran aterrados fue el hecho de que ella no tenía rostro" Brittney.

Con eso Brittney toma su laptop de su mochila al abrirla les muestra un sitio web con una imagen que coincide con descripción de hace un momento.

"¿La mujer de Acero?" Marco.

* * *

"Por cierto ¿Qué son todas estas nubes?" Brittney.

"**¡Contempla en poder de este Necronomicon!**"

Luego de terminar lo que se podría considerar como una presentación las nubes nuevamente relampaguear como si fuera un efecto especial de películas, Brittney abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa al ver al Libro parlante.

"Te lo explicare después por ahora dejemos las cosas a una lado" Marco.

"**¡Como ordene Contratista!**"

Nuevamente los relámpagos vuelven a resonar en el interior del cuarto cerrado.

* * *

Brittney hizo su tarea antes de llegar a este lugar investigando lo relacionado este fantasma con apariencia de mujer, desde folclor antiguos, libros recientes, hasta paginas relacionadas las cuales la llevaron al sitio web que les mostro a Marco y Roy.

Solo para estar seguros Marco y Roy decidieron investigar con algunos libros de los que tienen con ellos incluso el libro parlante trato de ayudar, sin embargo Star solo se mantenía con una mirada de aburrimiento mientras limpiaba sus uñas con una lima para metal.

"Otra cosa ¿Dónde está Janna?" Brittney.

"Sobre eso Janna se encuentra en el Hospital" Marco.

"Ho, por dios ¿Q-Qué sucedió?" Brittney.

"¡Oh no! No es nada malo es solo que sus Padres se preocuparon mucho que la llevaron al Hospital para un examen completo y Janna no se lleva bien con los hospitales" Marco.

Viendo la expresión que Brittney expreso hace un momento Marco tuvo que explicarle las cosas a detalle aunque Janna se enfurecerá si se entera que hablo de más.

Janna siempre ha odiado los hospitales desde pequeña puede que sea solo por capricho o un miedo psicológico pero cada vez que entraba al hospital golpeaba, pateaba, gritaba y en cosa iones destruía o quemaba para escapar, con forme creció parecía controlarse un poco aunque a cierto punto explotaba queriendo escapar en cualquier oportunidad.

De hecho una vez escapo por los ductos de limpieza, otra ocasión se escondió con los cuerpos de la morgue, en un descuido del personal ella literalmente escapó por la ventana dejando conectado a su vecino de cuarto al parecer Janna sufre de un caso muy grabe llamado Nosocomefobia.

El caso de Janna es tan fuerte que se podría considerar como una extrema exageración pero considerando todos las cosas que hace para escapar del personal médico se decidieron tomar ciertas medidas con el consentimiento de los mismos Padres de Janna calro esta.

No se puede anestesiar debido a que en la mayoría de las pruebas tiene que estar despierta además la misma anestesia podría afectar los resultados por lo tanto utilizaron Óxido de nitrógeno o mejor conocido como el gas de la risa en una concentración fuerte.

Para cuando llega a la casa la dejan dormir hasta el día siguiente y nadie en la casa permite que Marco se acerque a ella por una extraña razón.

"Bromeas ¿Verdad?" Brittney.

"No" Marco.

"No está bromeando una ocasión la cargue al Hospital cuando se golpeado la cabeza con una de las bancas en su nuca" Roy.

Enseguida Roy levanta un parte de su manga de su overol mostrando a Brittney lo que parece ser una mordida muy feroz.

"Cuando recobro conciencia y vio que se encontraba en el Hospital lo mordió para poder escapar no más de un par de metros antes de desmayarse debido a la herida" Marco.

* * *

Tras dos horas de investigación era obvio no tener ningún resultado alguno tomando en cuenta lo que Brittney ya había revisado.

"¿Por qué no le preguntan al Necronomicon?" Star.

Todos los presentes movieron su vista hacia la chica demonio la cual está sentada en una esquina comiendo lo que parece ser carne con tranquilidad a la vez que mantiene su vista sobre las imágenes de la morgue para ser precisos todos habían olvidado por completo de que Star se encontraba ahí.

Buenos es cierto que fue olvidada por todos pero tambien hay que tener en cuenta lo silenciosa y cayada que estuvo todo este tiempo lo impresionante es que todavía este aquí.

"Ya saben, no solo tiene mucho poder tambien tiene toda la información sobre abominaciones" Star.

"¿Enserio?" Marco.

"**¡Este Necronomicon contiene información de todo ser oscuro contratista!**"

Nuevamente los relámpagos y nubes vuelven a arecer tan solo para desaparecer con rapidez.

"¿Lo ves?" Star.

Britteny y Roy se cuestionan nuevamente sobre las intenciones de Star no solo porque es un demonio sino también queda en duda la verdad de ¿Por qué? se encontraba en la misión ese día.

Puede que siga diciendo por mera coincidencia pero estos dos no son tontos hay que no concuerda en sus acciones como lo está haciendo en este momento.

"Bien no perdemos con intentarlo" Marco.

El problema es el hecho de que Marco tiene mucha confianza en ella a pesar de lo sospechoso que tiende a ser, tuvo dos horas para poder decir algo o incluso ayudar ¿Por qué ahora? De todo el tiempo anterior, definitivamente trama algo.

"Necronomicon ¿Verdad?" Marco.

"**¡Si contratista!**"

Las nubes volvieron a aparecer al igual que los relámpagos ¿Por qué hace algo tan peligroso? ¿Acaso es una actuación o trata de verse poderoso?

"¿Por qué haces esos con las nubes y relámpagos?" Marco.

"**¡Porque se ve increíble!**"

Todos se quedaron cayados quien hubiese pesando al parecer tiene razón sobre ese Libro.

"De acuerdo" Marco.

Al parecer Marco decidió ignorar lo que acaba de escuchar y decide seguir adelante.

"¿Qué sabes sobre La mujer de acero?" Marco.

"**¡Nada!**"

* * *

Cerca de las tres de la mañana una pequeña minivan se estaciona al dado contrario del parque de Echo Creek considerando la hora es algo muy sospechoso y normalmente las autoridades se detendrían para investigar.

El único oficial que se había ofrecido para el turno nocturno fue el detective Barbrady quien desafortunadamente ya no podrá hacerlo, considerando lo pacifica que es Echo Creek rara vez hay vigilancia nocturna.

Aunque considerando la misteriosa muerte de Barbrady debería haber más vigilancia en toda la ciudad, posiblemente solo están manteniendo las apariencias para no provocar miedo en las personas.

"Iniciando prueba de cámaras" Roy.

Igual que la vez anterior la minivan está equipada con sus monitores múltiples, cables, sofá y equipo de grabación nuevamente cortesía de Rick de la tienda de empeño, fue una suerte encontrarlo ebrio ya que cuando está en ese estado es muy fácil de tratar.

Todavía no saben qué fue lo que hizo con los otros videos grabados la vez anterior ya que no parece haberlos subido a internet en ningún medio social.

"Colocada cámara frontal" Marco.

"Listo" Roy.

"¿Cámara central?" Marco.

"Ajusta a la derecha y enfoca" Brittney.

"Listo" Marco.

De igual manera Brittney se suma al equipo con la diferencia de que ahora estará en vigilancia con Roy controlando la mitad de las cámaras a remoto y aunque sea difícil de creer ella conoce de cables después de todo es la encargada del grupo de audiovisual de la escuela.

"No pienso ponerme esto" Star.

"Déjame ayudarte" Marco.

"O-Oye" Star.

Marco sin darlo comienza a colocarle parte de los cables y cámara de tal manera que no le moleste el tercer ojo de Star quien parece actuar de manera muy curiosa cada vez que Marco se acerca a ella.

Claro que hay una razón para que la Chica demonio se haya unido al grupo aunque no fue por gusto de todos, esto fue debido a la falta de personal en el campo, Roy no tiene las mismas piernas de cuando era joven y el correr ya no es una opción para él bueno todavía tiene brazos fuertes para pelar.

En el caso de Brittney luego de la experiencia en su mansión ella ha decidido que por ningún motivo o circunstancia que se presente enfrentara otro Fantasma, Monstruo, Vampiro o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ese tema.

Con Janna fuera de acción Marco no preferiría mantener alejados a Ferguson y Alfonzo fuera de esto, la única opción fue Star, lo sorprendente del asunto no es el hecho de que cooperar sino la manera en que fue convencida.

* * *

"El problema no solo es el mentirle a tus Padres, también tenemos una persona menos" Roy.

Para evitar que los Padres de Marco se preocupen por él decidió inventar la historia de quedarse en casa de Ferguson para jugar video juegos con él y Alfonzo, para su buena suerte ellos cooperaran con Marco debido a que le deben un favor.

"No podemos enviar a Marco solo ¿Verdad?" Roy.

"No me mires a mí, fue suficiente con ese fantasma que ataco mi casa" Brittney.

Aun así enviar a Marco en solitario parece demasiado peligroso considerando lo sucedido el otro día lo último que desean exponerlo a lo desconocido.

"Chicos creo que tenemos el perfecto remplazo justo aquí" Marco.

Inesperadamente Marco interrumpe a los dos mientras señala a cierta chica demonio quien se sorprendió un poco al escuchar semejante declaración.

"¿Acaso eres un tonto?" Star.

Ella se levanta de su lugar para colocase frente a Marco mirándolo con molestia pero siempre manteniendo una postura firme e imponente dejando en claro que no desea cooperar con ellos cualquiera con medio cerebro entendería eso.

"Star" Marco.

Aun así Marco se acerca a Star para tomar sus manos con demasiada confianza por extraño que sea ella dio un pequeño salto de la impresión.

"Por favor ayúdanos, realmente te necesito en esta ocasión" Marco.

De alguna extraña manera Star parece comenzar a relajar sus expresiones mientras observa la sonrisa sincera de Marco.

"Te lo compasare de alguna manera por favor" Marco.

"¡B-Bien lo h-hare!" Star.

* * *

En este punto Star todavía no puede entender cómo es posible que ella aceptara ayudar es estos humanos con algo así además ¿A quién le importa la muerte de un humano cualquiera? Es su propia culpa por enfrentarse a un espectro con pura fuerza o por lo menos debió huir y no quedarse a morir por nada.

Lo más probable haya sido las palabras sinceras de Marco fueron la causa para que ella se uniera a esta tonta expedición, al parecer tendrá que tener cuidado de no ser influenciada por esa alma pura que tiene ese chico humano.

¿Saben? Originalmente Star solo tenía en mente era acercarse a Marco para ganar su confianza y lentamente convertirlo en un peón para sus futuros planes, fue una sorpresa el encontrar el legendario Necronomicon en el lugar menos esperado y casi completamente desconocido de todas las dimensiones donde el concepto de magia no existe.

Es una lástima como también un verdadero desperdicio que el Necronomicon tenga un dueño que no desea usar su poder, quien sea que haya tomado esta decisión es un genio en todo sentido de la palabra o un gran tonto Star no entiende la razón de entregar semejante poder a un humano como Marco o su compañera humana.

"Y listo, perfecto" Marco.

"Gracias" Star.

Para cuando Star regreso a la realidad Marco había terminado de colocar el extraño aparato sobre su cabeza de tal manera que no lastima u obstruye su tercer ojo.

Al regresar su vista sobre Marco se topa con una sonrisa amigable la cual no molesta o disgusta a Star por algún motivo la hace sentir tranquila es difícil de creer que un alma pura exista de verdad y no solo rumores contados entre otros demonios.

"Eso no está bien Marco, nada bien" Roy.

Al parecer tanto Marco como Star perdieron por un instante en un especie atmósfera la cual provoca un cierto desagrado en los rostros de Roy y Brittney provocando confusión para Marco y Star.

"Para que lo sepas le diré a Janna sobre esto" Brittney.

* * *

Gracias al Necronomicon ahora existe un plan, según los pequeños registros en foros en línea no existe un momento o algo que pueda decir que ese espectro aparecerá todo eso parece ser completamente aleatorio, sin embargo existe una manera de atraerla o mejor dicho convocarla.

Al igual una manera desterrar a ese abominación a lo más profundo del purgatorio sin dejarlo salir jamás, claro siempre y cuando se siguán las instrucciones al pie de la letra ya que de lo contrario ellos podrían también ser absorbidos.

"Estamos en posición" Marco.

Mientras tanto Star comienza a colocar todos los ingredientes en aquel pequeño contenedor cortando y pulverizando algunos de los ingredientes, todo para realizar un hechizo capaz de invocar cualquier ser sobrenatural.

"_Muy bien ¿Cómo están las cosas por ahí?_" Roy.

"¿Vamos bien?" Marco.

"¿Bromeas? Por supuesto que saldrá bien, nunca me equivoco" Star

"Todo va desacuerdo a lo planeado" Marco.

"_Recibido mantengamos informados_" Roy.

* * *

A pesar de tener sus preocupaciones que Roy tiene por dejar participar a la Chica demonio la cual Janna detesta mucho, termino aceptando esa participación ya que no pude dejar a Marco tener un enfrentamiento con lo que sea que están investigando.

Sin duda tendrá mucho que explicar a Janna una vez que se entere de lo sucedido y definitivamente ella se enterara de una u otra manera, de todos modos, pasara un tiempo hasta que ese hechizo pueda funcionar de acuerdo a ese libro parlante.

Toda la situación le da mala espina empezando por los ingredientes que extrañamente se encontraban en el gabinete de Janna y sin mencionar el hecho de que también sabía cuál es el lugar exacto en donde se debe hacer ese Hechizo lo cual es muy sospechoso.

Aun así lo único que queda es esperar, de esa manera Roy se deja caer en su peso contra la pequeña silla mientras que Brittney se mantiene muy atenta a los monitores y no es necesario decir que su interés en este caso es particularmente personal.

"Oye niña, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Por qué llegar tan lejos por un Oficial como Barbrady?" Roy.

Para ser francos la muerte de un extraño no es algo que afecte a terceros, cualquier persona en su sano juicio no tomaría acciones tan drásticas tan solo para averiguar un asunto tan delicado sobre la muerte de un oficial pero Brittney se está tomando muy serio este caso al punto de ser completamente personal.

"Debo admitir que es un gesto muy noble pero ya sabes es algo extraño" Roy.

Dos cosas pueden suceder en este momento una es el enojar a Brittney por dudar de sus intenciones, mientras que la segunda puede responder como también puede no hacerlo.

Para su buena fortuna Brittney no parece enojada o mucho menos se nota alguna pisca de que vaya a mantenerse callada, en su lugar ella lanza un pequeño suspiro mientras se pierde momentáneamente en sus pensamientos antes de observar a Roy con cierta melancolía.

"Todos saben que no soy una buena persona, eso es un hecho, tiendo a ser manipuladora, déspota como también mentirosa" Brittney.

Con una tranquilidad y llena de pesar Brittney se abre completamente a Roy en un acto que le podríamos de confesión al parecer ella dese quitarse un peso.

"Como tenía el dinero y la influencia de mi Papá podía hacer cualquier cosa sin tener ninguna consecuencia poco a poco comencé a experimentar a cuanto podía llegar con ese poder" Brittney.

Por otra parte Roy se limitó a escuchar sin ninguna mala intención y sin apresurar a Brittney.

"Cuando ya me había aburrido de todo decidí correr algunos riesgos como robar" Brittney.

Todavía lo pueden recordar las emisiones de cada acto nada grave por supuesto pero no dejaba de ser algo malo comenzando con pequeñas tiendas de mini-mercados, tiendas de 24 horas hasta llegar a las tiendas de Marca, aunque no necesitara nada de los artículos la sensación misma era suficiente para ella.

"Lo hacía tan bien que ni siquiera aparecía en las cámaras de seguridad a ese punto me consideraba una profesional o eso creía" Brittney.

Fue en una nueva tienda seven eleven donde fue atrapada por primera vez en todo el tiempo que hacia sus fechorías.

"No fue un descuido por parte mío al parecer fueron los ojos de águila de Barbrady con lo que fue capaz de atraparme en el acto" Brittney.

Probablemente él llevaba viviendo en Echo Creek por lo menos un año, el suficiente tiempo para conocer a Brittney Wong, además los otros oficiales puede que se lo haya advertido de mantenerse alejado de los Wong como también ignorar lo que ellos hagan.

"Él me descubrió de inmediato, sin pensarlo dos veces me coloco las esposas y rápidamente me llevo a su vehículo, me trato como a cualquier otro delincuente" Brittney.

Si mal no recuerda las esposas eran frías y rígidas las cuales lastimaban a Brittney con dada movimiento que hacía de camino a la estación a pesar gritar, refunfuñar patear el asiento de Barbrady no parecía habar salvación para ella.

Fue la primera vez en su vida en la cual sabía que nada de lo que poseía no la ayudaría dinero, influencia o su Papá en ese instante son inútiles y por primera vez sus lágrimas no fueron actuadas.

"_Pero antes tengo deseos de una buena rebanada de Pay por suerte conozco un lugar donde hacen el mejor Pay de queso en toda la ciudad incluso puedo decir que mucho mejor que los de New York_" Barbrady.

Unas lágrimas que marcaron su vida para cuando Brittney había recuperado la compostura ya se encontraba en la cafetería vieja con una rebanada de Pay frente a ella mientras que Barbrady estaba devorando su rebanada sin preocupación alguna, no había esposas o nada que le impidiera escapar.

Aun cuando entendía la situación no lo hizo, con cierto disgusto Brittney miraba aquel Pay sin estilo o adorno como el que solía comer antes de entrar a su dieta estricta.

"_Adelante esta delicioso_" Barbrady.

La situación es tan extraña y desconcertante que Birttney no sabe cómo reaccionar lo único que puede comprender es como Barbrady come su rebanada con tranquilidad.

"Le pregunte _¿Por qué haces todo esto?_" Brittney.

Barbrady le sonrió con tranquilidad mientras cambiaba su expresión a un que reflejaba seriedad.

"_Este es el momento en donde tendrás que tomar la decisión más importante de toda tu vida, dos cosas van a suceder dependiendo de lo siguiente que hagas una de ellas es escapar dejándome con dos rebanadas para comer y volver hacer los mismo hasta toparte con algo que el dinero no podrá arreglar_" Barbrady.

Mientras Brittney miraba con detenimiento a Barbrady considero la opción y de no ser por esta extraña situación ella no dudaría en hacerlo.

"_O bien, puedes terminar tu rebanada y cuando eso pase deberás enfrentar las consecuencias de tus acciones demostrando que no escarpas porque tienes el valor de continuar hasta lograr convertirte en quien realmente quieres ser_" Barbrady.

Puede que Brittney se encontrara muy emocionalmente asustada para pensar con claridad pero aun así tomo su tenedor para probar aquel Pay de queso.

"_Delicioso_" Brittney.

"_Te lo dije_" Barbrady.

"Cuando termine mi rebanada él me llevo a la mansión sin siquiera levantar un reporte" Brittney.

Mientras relataba aquella experiencia ella nunca dejó de prestar atención a los monitores o a la carpeta con el expediente personal donde se encuentra una foto detective Barbrady.

"Entonces encontré lo que realmente deseo hacer con mi vida de ahí en adelante comencé a esforzarme mucho en mis estudios a pesar de no ser muy buena en ello para poder lograrlo" Brittney.

La verdad el atrapar al ente que haya cavado con la vida de Barbrady no significa que podrá vengarlo o siquiera atrapar al culpable considerando lo que es en verdad, pero al menos quiere devolverle el favor desasiéndose de esa cosa para que no vuelva a causar daño a alguien más.

"Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer exactamente?" Roy.

"Yo. . ." Brittney.

"_Estamos listos_" Marco.

Antes de poder decir cualquier otra cosa ambos se enfocan sobre los monitores en caso de que esos dos necesiten ayuda rápida.

* * *

"_Bien, estaremos atentos_" Roy.

Los ingredientes están colocados y preparados para usar, Star se encontraba lanzando palaras en un idioma desconocido para Marco pero seguramente solo se encuentra recitando el hechizo que el Necronomicon, ahora que lo piensa probablemente lo mejor será darle un nombre fácil de pronunciar.

Esta no es la primera vez que Marco presencia este tipo de rituales debido a la frecuencia que Janna suele hacerlos y asustarse esta fuera de cuestión pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores las cosas son completamente diferentes en todos sentidos.

En lugar de luces, luces o vientos descontrolados frente a él solo existe un silencio como un presagio de que nada sucederá pero aun así cada ingrediente que Star agrega entre versos pequeñas chispas o pequeño fuego sobresale y por una extraña razón los instintos de Marco le están advirtiendo de que algo verdaderamente malo esta por suceder.

"¡Qquae si iubes nos istinc!" Star.

Al mismo tiempo que Star parece haber terminado con el hechizo nada sucede, no viento, relámpagos, truenos, luces o indicio de que haya funcionado dejando a Marco, Brittney y Roy en confusión.

"¿Funciono?" Marco.

"¡Por supuesto que funciono! ¿Acaso aparece un bebe demonio jugando con Magia?" Star.

Ese comentario por parte de Marco hizo que Star se molestara asegurando de que todo funciona tal y como debería suceder.

"_No parece que haya funcionado_" Brittney.

"_¿Deberíamos revisar los pasos y volver a Intentarlo?_" Roy.

Al observar los alrededores y no encontrar nada lo mejor es hacer la sugerencia de Roy ya que puede se hayan saltado algún paso o ingrediente hasta puede que no hayan pronunciado bien el hechizo o. . .

Rhuuuu.

Pero antes de poder considerar cualquier otra opción un extraño ruido del que aparece cuando arrastras algo son la piedra llama la atención de Marco y al voltear a la dirección de donde proviene, la sorpresa en su rostro no se puede ocultar o mucho menos fingir.

"_Solo digo que intentemos de nuevo_" Roy.

"¿Chicos?" Marco.

Rhuuu.

"_¿Bromeas? Mira la hora en menos de dos horas el sol saldrá_" Brittney.

"¡Chicos!" Marco.

Al escuchar el grito de Marco ambos Brittney y Roy dejan de hablar para observar el monitor para sorprenderse de la misma manera que Marco.

Rhuuu.

"¡Está aquí!" Marco.

"¿Lo ves? Nunca me equivoco cuando se trata de rituales" Star.

* * *

Llevando puesta una vestimenta roja de un vestido corto muy revelador adornado con ciertas líneas negras, cabello largo acomodado con un par de coletas puestas por detrás de su espalda, zapatos rojos, diademas de negro, guantes largos cargando consigo una biga de acero a donde ella vaya o se mueva.

A pesar del inusual y llamativo atuendo lo que llama mucho la atención a todos es el hecho de no tener un rostro sino una sombra negra en su lugar, podrían decir que solo es pintura o maquillaje pero el no tener ni la silueta facial no hay duda de que lo que está frente a ellos es aquella leyenda urbana Steel lady Nanase.

"_¡R-Rápido continúen con el siguiente paso!_" Roy.

Siendo el primero en recobrarse de la sorpresa de inmediato le indica a Marco que continúe con la siguiente fase del plan que es enviar a ese supuesto demonio a ese purgatorio que habla el Necronomicon.

"C-Cierto, Star por favor continua con el siguiente paso yo intentare distraerla" Marco.

"No puedo hacerlo" Star.

Tanto Marco como los otros dos detrás de los monitores también no podían entender a que se refiere la chica demonio.

"¿Por qué no?" Marco.

"Hace falta un ingrediente ¿Recuerdan? ¿El enlace terrenal? Sin un objeto que se relacione con esa cosa el portal será inestable y muy peligroso" Star.

Ahora que lo emociona el Necronomicon dijo algo así, desafortunadamente Marco, Brittney o Roy prestaron la suficiente atención ya que al dejarle las el hechizo a la Chica demonio creyeron que todo saldría bien.

"_¿Tiene que estar bromeando?_" Roy.

"¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!" Marco.

"¿Es enserio? ¿De donde esperas conseguir algo así de esa cosa?" Star.

A pesar de ser un Demonio y tener gran cantidad de conocimiento tras haber estudiado en la gran biblioteca del Inframundo la cosa que esta frente a ellos no puede ser considerada demonio, espectro o monstruo debido a que algo parece inusualmente falso, casi pareciera como una marioneta con alguien o algo moviendo los hilos por detrás.

"_¡Cuidado!_" Brittney.

Luego de escuchar el grito de advertencia de inmediato Marco se da la vuelta para encontrarse con la figura del espectro moviendo la viga de acero sobre él por un instante todo pareció moverse encamara ante sus ojos.

Blank!

* * *

Tras el impacto de aquella pesada viga la cámara que Marco llevaba en su cabeza se encontraba debajo completamente hecha pesados debido a no solo el peso de la misma viga también agregando la fuerza de aquel espectro el concreto está destruido.

"Gracias" Marco.

Para la gran suerte de Marco la chica demonio reacciono con la rapidez suficiente para empujarlo lejos del impacto sin embargo Star no hizo esto por alguna intención altruista después de todo es una pieza importante para ella.

"S-Star ¿Podrías bajarte de encima?" Marco.

Claro que debido a la rapidez e impulso ambos giraron un poco antes de detenerse dejando a Star en una posición sobre Marco quien tiene un rosto avergonzado lo cual le provoca algo de fastidio debido a que la situación no es para sentirse avergonzado considerando que casi le aplastan la cabeza.

Repentinamente Marco es ahora quien toma a Star de los hombros para que ambos puedan girar con rapidez hacia otra dirección.

Bank!

Salvándose de ser aplastados por la viga debido a eso ahora Marco es quien está por encima de Star y por alguna razón parece sentirse algo incomoda por tal motivo ella empuja al chico para que ambos puedan levantarse sin dejar de mirar a ese espectro.

Sus movimientos son lentos como algo torpes pero sin duda un solo golpe es suficiente para llamarlo letal.

Fhuuu!

Sin aviso alguno una gran cantidad de llamas son arrojadas hacia ese espectro de la misma precisión que tendría un lanzallamas, el calor es tan intenso que Marco no puede evitar retroceder para cubrirse los ojos debido al calor el cual termina abruptamente dejando una oleada de humo y ardor que todavía se puede sentir en el aire.

"¡Tú te lo buscaste!" Star.

Marco no puede evitar quedarse sorprendido ante tal acto, claro que sabe perfectamente que ella es un demonio y tal vez debería considerar esto como prueba fehaciente, sin embargo hay momentos en los que suele percibir a Star como otra chica normal con sus propios problemas.

"Star eso fue increíble" Marco.

Por su puesto que es increíble después de toda esta habilidad la aprendió de un demonio muy viejo el cual estaba muy aburrido luego haberse retirado de las calderas infernales, le costó trabajo aprender pero tras mucha practica e intensas quemaduras fue capaz de dominarla y mejorarla para su propio beneficio, dicho esto, solo puede levantar su pecho con orgullo ante el asombro de Marco.

Rhuuuu.

Sin embargo al momento que la estela de vapor desaparece la sorpresa llega a ambos ya que aquel espectro conocido como Steel lady Nanase se mantiene de pie y sin rasguño o daño alguno cargando esa viga pesada puede que no tenga ojos pero sin duda alguna Marco o Star pueden sentir la mirada de esa cosa.

"Wow, parece que eres algo resistente ¿Verdad?" Star.

Sin esperar a nada Star toma un gran respiro para inmediatamente soltar otra ola de fuego sobre esa Steel lady Nanase solo que esta vez las llamas fueron más fuertes e intensas al punto de hacer que Marco se retrocediera mucho más.

Entonces sucedió una improbabilidad de entre las mimas llamas la enorme viga es alzada en una perfecta forma horizontal dirigida con gran exactitud al rostro de Star lo cual ella no logro notarlo con un margen diminuto de espacio tiempo y esquivarlo sin ser golpeada.

Blank!

Esa viga probablemente haya golpeado algo del mismo suelo por detrás de ellos pero no hay tiempo de voltear ya que frente el espectro se encuentra nuevamente sin ningún daño aparente.

"¿Cómo. . .?" Star.

Star no puede esconder su sorpresa, luego de haber sido capaz de dominar el aliento infernal no había nadie que pudiera resistirlo incluso Tom quien era un demonio de la realiza recibió una quemadura muy fuerte durante una práctica.

Fue un accidente lamentable pero es una prueba suficiente para saber lo letal que puede ser su aliento, Gárgolas, Dragones, Monstruos, Demonios hasta Newmanos no saldrían ilesos ¡Es aliento infernal! Nada debe sobrevivir, absolutamente Nada debería. .

"Nada" Star.

Entonces lo entendió, no hay nada ningún ser que no pueda ser quemado por su aliento.

"Desapareció" Marco.

En el instante que aparto sus ojos la figura de ese ente desapareció abruptamente dejando perplejo a Star y Marco ante eso.

"¡Cuidado!" Roy.

Blank!

Luego de escuchar el grito de advertencia Marco y Star son empujados Brittney a una distancia muy corta pera gracias a eso fueron salvados de la pesada viga que destruyo el suelo, al parecer esa cosa se materializo en un punto ciego para acertar un golpe.

"¿Se encuentran bien?" Brittney.

"¿Brittney?" Marco.

En el momento que Roy y ella perdieron la cámara de Marco fue suficiente para levantar su preocupación aun así la cámara de Star continuaba funcionando dándoles algo de clama pero luego de perder la completa imagen tras una llamarada fue cuando en verdad se preocuparon.

Roy rápidamente tomo su equipo de protección esta vez no será como la anterior ocasión por otro lado Brittney salto de inmediato de la minivan sin preparación alguna pero gracias a eso Marco y esa Chica demonio están bien.

"¿Que paso con el ritual?" Brittney.

"Inútil" Marco.

Blank!

Mientras que Marco realizaba un breve resumen Roy se encuentra esquivando aquella viga con demasiada dificultad debido a la inmensa fuerza y agilidad al mover algo tan pesado.

"¡Esta cosa es como una sombra!" Roy.

Por cada golpe con el bate en su mano atraviesa el cuerpo de esa entidad y a pesar de estar consiente son ese hecho decide continuar de todas maneras esperando ganar algo de tiempo poder terminar un ritual que no funcionara.

Si tan solo pudiera escuchar la conversación de Brittney y Marco no estaría tomando esta decisión tan arriesgada.

"¿Inútil? ¿Qué demonios sucedió?" Brittney.

"Según Star necesitamos algo que pertenezca a esa cosa sin él no sirve de. . ." Marco.

"¡Ya no es necesario! ¡Sé cómo detener a esa cosa, solo necesito tiempo!" Star.

Al escuchar esa declaración de la boca de Star quien se encuentra colocando nuevamente los ingredientes que trajeron con ellos en un recipiente mientras dibuja un círculo de sangre con otra forma a la del Necronomicon.

En alguna otra situación Marco preguntaría con mucho detalle lo que pretende hacer la Chica Demonio pero al ver su rostro lleno de confianza le da la sensación que ella en verdad puede logarlo.

"De acuerdo, iré con Roy para ganar algo más de tiempo, Brittney quédate con Star por si necesita algo" Marco.

"¡No! Te necesito aquí para cuando termine con este hechizo" Star.

Star sabe exactamente qué hacer, nada puede salir ileso luego de recibir sus llamas, lo que significa que esa cosa es "Nada" una marioneta creada a partir de la Nada, quien sea o lo que sea que este controlando a esa cosa debe estar utilizando una mentira que se volvió realidad.

¿Con que propósito? Ni idea pero para deshacerse de una mentira debes convertirla en realidad primero para luego poder atacar o simplemente puedes enviarla muy lejos o mejor dicho en otro tiempo y lugar donde sea posible destruirla.

"¡Hey podrían apresurarse! ¡Esta cosa se está volviendo más fuerte!" Roy.

Blank!

En esta ocasión el bate de Roy es completamente destruido bajo la presión de la misma viga que no solo el bate sino también el suelo pero con la diferencia que el impacto fue mucha mayor y profundo.

"¡Y muy rápida, además ya no tengo 27!" Roy.

"¡¿Star?!" Marco.

"¡No apresures!" Star.

Luego de chispas y un poco de fuego Star comienza a recitar su encantamiento con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión la presión del aire comienza a cambiar drásticamente alrededor para enseguida un pequeño portal de color negro del tamaño de una bola de bollos apareciera en medio del aire.

"¡Dame tu mano!" Star.

"¡Aw!" Marco.

Rápidamente corta la mano de Marco que comienza a sangrar un poco Star la toma para colocarla dentro del circulo lo cual provoca en la esfera comienza a absorber con lentitud todo a su alrededor.

"¡Bhua!" Roy.

"¡Roy!" Brittney/Marco.

Justo en ese momento ambos se preocuparon mucho al ver como Roy es arrojado lejos luego de recibir un impacto de la viga, para buena suerte calle en unos arbustos cercanos pero eso no significa que no se haya lastimado.

"¡Viene hacia nosotros!" Star.

Al volver a sus sentidos los ojos de Marco y Brittney se encuentran con la imagen de Steel lady Nanase moviéndose con rapidez hacia ellos probablemente aquello que se encuentre controlando a esa marioneta cambio la manera de moverla luego de ver el hechizo de Star.

Puede que no tenga idea de lo que el hechizo haga pero de todas maneras lo detendrá su objetivo sin duda es Marco o Star para mala suerte aquel portal toma fuerza con lentitud lo cual le deja con el suficiente tiempo para atacar.

"¡Brittney!" Marco.

Ella sabe que es una locura el colocarse frente de esa cosa puede que lo haya hecho sin pensarlo, pude que fue un impulso del momento, sabe bien que no podrá defenderse o escapar pero si con esto logra un poco tiempo para que el hechizo funcioné es suficiente para Brittney.

_"Muevete"_

Fue en ese punto donde el tiempo se detuvo ante sus ojos y fuera de toda razón Brittney sintió una pequeña palmada sobre su hombro.

Pum.

Inexplicablemente Steel lady Nanase es empujada hacia el portal por una silueta muy familiar para Brittney enseguida de ambas figuras son absorbidas a través del portal que desaparece en un instante luego de que entro dejando todos los presente confundidos sobre lo que acaba de suceder.

"Niños ¿Están todos bien?" Roy.

Para alivio de todos Roy parece encontrarse sin ninguna herida luego de ser golpeado por esa aparición aunque si se aprecia lo cansado y maltrecho que se encuentra.

"Estamos bien" Marco.

Mientras se encontraba Marco respondía con gran tranquilidad pudo sentir como como una pequeña mano jalaba ligeramente su suéter.

". . . Marco. . . ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir abrazándome?" Star.

Al bajar su vista Marco se encuentra una Star que está siendo sostenida entre sus brazos y de inmediato se separa de ella, realmente no lo hizo a propósito simplemente Marco se asustó y sin pensarlo la abrazo como una reacción involuntaria.

"L-Lo siento" Marco.

A pesar de la disculpa de Marco, en cierta manera Star no tiene ninguna incomodidad es extraño nunca fue fanática del contacto físico de hecho prácticamente apenas podía tolerar el sostener manos con Tom o cualquier otro pero con este humano puede tolerarlo por una extraña razón.

". . . Está bien" Star.

Lentamente el sol comienza a emerger y como lo fue la vez anterior las cosas volvieron a la normalidad sin presencias siniestras o habiente pesado solo se puede sentir la tranquilidad, es increíble pensar que hace no menos de un par de horas se encontraban librando una situación de vida o muerte.

Sin mencionar que han permanecido despiertos toda una noche, en retrospectiva debieron espera al fin de semana pero ahora ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse lo mejor es relajarse y esperar lo mejor.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Roy.

Una vez que Roy se aseguró el bienestar de esos dos, lo siguiente fue Brittney considerando lo personal que el caso es para ella debido a que mantenía mirada en el lugar donde desapareció aquel espectro.

"Lo que realmente quiero hacer" Brittney.

Y por suerte ella se encuentra muy bien Roy lo puede ver tras ver con esos ojos fuertes llenos de determinación.

"Es convertirme en Detective" Brittney.

"Suena a mucho trabajo" Roy.

"Lo será" Brittney.

Levemente Brittney mueve su rostro a donde se encuentra Marco y Star antes de volver su vista a Roy quien la está observando con alegría.

"Y una vez que sea Detective podré ayudarlos con información o recursos" Brittney.

"¿Qué te hace creer que seguirán tomando este tipo de Trabajos?" Roy.

"Una corazonada de Detective" Brittney.

Después de las 7 todos ellos fueron a comer un delicioso Pay de queso acompañados con un delicioso café fuerte en aquella cafetería vieja donde Brittney adora pasar sus domingos.

* * *

Continuara. . .

* * *

Well a long chapter again, I hope you guys like it :)


End file.
